Le Prince des Ombres
by Olympe2
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya prince du Royaume de Limnya doit trouver sa Lumière comme chaque Ombre avant lui, celle-ci étant chargée de le protéger et le soutenir. Mais des intrigues sombres envahissent le palais et quand il choisit non pas une, mais cinq Lumières celles-ci ne seront pas de trop pour accomplir leur tâche. (C'est difficile de résumer cette histoire, le mieux est que vous lisiez)
1. Prologue

**Titre: **Le Prince des Ombres.

**Auteur: **Olympe2

**Disclaimer: **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas à moi mais à Tadatoshi Fujimaki, je suis seulement à l'origine du scénario.

**Genre: **Amour/Aventure

**Classement: M**

**Couples: **à découvrir

**Avertissement: **Cette histoire comprend des relations entre homme donc si vous êtes homophobes ou prude au point de ne pas savoir apprécier le mot "lemon" allez voir ailleurs.

**Le Prince des Ombres**

* * *

**Prologue**

Il y a près d'un millénaire était fondé le Royaume de Lymnia sur les terres de Shérin. Possédant des sols arides et rocailleux ainsi qu'un climat très chaud, il prospéra grâce à la richesse de ses mines et devint rapidement aussi puissant que son voisin: le Royaume d'Ardilya. Un territoire fertile mais très pauvre minéralement. Tous deux conclurent des accords très tôt et devinrent interdépendants en fournissant à l'autre ce qui lui manquait durant d'importantes relations commerciales.

Avec cette alliance Lymnia devint au cours du temps l'une des plus grandes puissances de Shérin. Mais ce qui faisait également sa force, c'était le caractère affirmé et solide de ses habitants. Habitués à un climat rude, ceux-ci étaient robustes et solidaires, ainsi que méfiants envers les étrangers. Ils tenaient beaucoup à la famille royale qui de tout temps s'était évertuée à protéger et veiller au bien de son peuple. La dynastie des Kuroko était aimée et respectée, et dirigeait le royaume depuis ses débuts. Mais il ne s'agissait pas d'humains ordinaires. Bénis des dieux, chaque membre de la lignée disposait du pouvoir qui se transmettait de génération en génération malgré les mariages et les alliances avec les autres pays. C'était un pouvoir mystérieux et obscur qui se manifestait sous la forme d'une énergie sombre dont tous auraient pu avoir peur mais qui avait toujours été employée pour le bien. On appelait les membres originaires de cette famille royale des Ombres. Souvent ils étaient cachés par l'éclat de leurs alliés gouvernant Ardilya, les Kagami, qui possédaient tous un grand charisme. Mais c'était ainsi dissimulés par une clarté qu'ils pouvaient rendre la pleine puissance de leur pouvoir et leurs agissements politiques. Il était donc de tradition pour chaque enfant des Kuroko que chacun choisisse durant son enfance une personne qui serait sa "Lumière". La méthode pour choisir était propre à chacun mais les membres du royaume respectaient toujours la décision. Les détenteurs de ce titre le conservaient toute leur vie et devenaient intouchables quelle que soit leur origine. Ils étaient les portes-parole et les protecteurs du membre de la famille royale qui devenait leur Maître. Néanmoins loin de s'apparenter à l'esclavagisme toujours en vigueur dans d'autres pays, ce statut était considéré comme une charge de très grand honneur. Les Lumières vivaient au palais dans les mêmes conditions que les Kuroko et devenaient bien souvent comme les frères ou les soeurs de leur Ombre. Certains, rares mais existants tout de même s'étaient même mariés avec eux, devenant ainsi un membre à part entière de la lignée.

Ainsi s'écoulèrent les siècles dans le Royaume de Lymnia, stable malgré l'hostilité et la jalousie grandissante des autres pays. L'alliance avec Ardilya et la crainte des pouvoirs des Kuroko le préservait pour l'instant de tout conflit ouvert mais bientôt cela devait changer.

Et des temps plus sombre s'installeraient sur l'histoire de la famille royale...


	2. Chapitre 1

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Aiiwa:** Tout d'abord merci pour tes encouragements. Je suis consciente que c'est un début court, mais justement ce n'est pas un chapitre, seulement le prologue qui sert à mettre en place le contexte de l'histoire et certaines explications nécessaires à sa compréhension. Voici la première patie et elle est effectivement plus longue

**Emy-nee:** Contente que cela t'ai plu même si tu as du mal, j'espère que tu comprendras un peu mieux avec ce chapitre et les suivants.

**Laura-67:** J'ai hésité à te répondre parce que j'ai peur de révéler trop de détails sans le vouloir. Tu n'as peut-être pas fais attention mais la famille royale du royaume qui leur est allié (Ardilya) est justement celle des Kagami. Dans ces conditions j'aurais eu un du mal à faire de Taïga l'une des Lumières puisque le rôle de celles-ci est en partie d'être garde du corps et qu'elles doivent obéir aux autres de l'Ombre si il leur en donne. Je peux difficilement imaginer qu'un prince abandonne son statut pour aller passer sa vie aux côtés d'un autre et devenir en dessous de lui dans la hiérarchie. Néanmoins si tu aimes le personnage de Taïga ne t'inquiètes pas, il garde un rôle dans l''histoire.

**Raffie13035:** Ravie que le prologue te plaise, j'espère que ce sera également le cas de la suite.

**Yami est hikari:** Merci pour le compliment, voici la suite!

**Avertissement: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

* * *

**Chapitre 1: Des Lumières pour le Prince des Ombres.**

En l'an 1189 après la création du royaume, un conflit sépara pour la première fois la famille royale. A la mort du vieux roi Ibuki son fils aîné Teppei devait monter sur le trône mais son jumeau et cadet Akira contesta ce fait et réclama le droit de porter la couronne, influencé par le Grand chambellan Shurka. Un homme dont le coeur était avide de pouvoir.

Suite au refus de Teppei qui malgré son affection pour son frère ne pouvait lui céder ainsi son titre, Akira quitta la capitale et monta une rébellion. Les deux hommes s'affrontèrent durant de longues années et Teppei en ressortit affaiblit mais vainqueur. Il avait cependant perdu sa Lumière dans la dernière bataille et fut assassiné quelques mois plus tard dans un complot organisé par Shurka, laissant derrière lui sa femme et son fils nourrisson.

Le jeune Tetsuya étant bien sûr trop jeune pour lui succéder, sa mère se chargea de la régence avec le chambellan qui caressait toujours plus le désir d'accéder au pouvoir. Mais la reine Yuki craignait pour la vie de son fils qui pouvait être visée par les autres royaumes, elle demanda donc de l'aide à leur plus proche allié pour sa protection. Le roi d'Ardilya compréhensif envoya certains de ses propres hommes pour protéger le jeune prince avec l'aide de la Garde royale jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé sa Lumière et que celle-ci soit apte à veiller sur lui. Le risque d'échouer aurait été trop grand pour Shurka qui décida d'attendre. Il aurait tout le temps d'éliminer cet héritier gênant et de se rendre indispensable auprès de la reine pour la gestion du royaume.

Tetsuya passa donc les six premières années de sa vie dans le confort et la sécurité malgré l'absence de son père. A celle-ci s'ajoutait bien souvent celle de sa mère qui malgré tout son amour pour lui était très occupée avec les affaires du pays. Bien trop rares étaient les moments où elle pouvait le serrer contre elle et lui montrer son affection.

Le jeune prince était entouré en permanence de soldats et de domestiques. Cela fit de lui un enfant très calme, presque trop sérieux pour son âge et peu expressif. Sensible et très intelligent, il faisait la fierté de son précepteur et ressentait l'hostilité du Grand chambellan à son égard, ce qui le faisait le fuir le plus possible. Celui-ci voyait d'un mauvais oeil la croissance de ce gamin aux yeux bleu azur dont les regards lui donnaient l'impression qu'il lisait au plus profond de son âme. Il se dit qu'il devait vite le faire assassiner lui aussi mais la Garde du palais et les Ardilyiens étaient bien entraînés, il lui fallait faire appel à des professionnels.

Il envoya donc secrètement un messager aux mercenaires du Clan des Sables résidants dans le Désert du Sud. Ceux-ci étaient généralement prêts à tuer qui vous vouliez tant que vous y mettiez le prix, et ils étaient les meilleurs. Assassins de génération en génération, ils formaient une communauté un peu restreinte mais très soudée qui éduquait ses enfants dès l'âge de quatre ans pour qu'ils deviennent des tueurs. Le messager rencontra donc le chef du clan et lui exposa l'offre du chambellan qui était persuadé qu'avec ses moyens il aurait gain de cause. Mais le mercenaire était un homme avisé et perspicace malgré son métier, devinant que rien de bon ne pourrait découler pour le royaume de la disparition de la famille royale, il refusa. Et le messager fut renvoyé à Shurka en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour dire rubis.

Fou de rage, Shurka fit traquer le Clan en représailles. Malgré leurs aptitudes ses membres furent pris par surprise, pourchassés et capturés jusqu'au dernier, puis ramenés à Saphira pour y être exécutés publiquement en tant que bandits et voleurs. Tous furent tués les uns après les autres, même les femmes et les enfants pour éviter les vengeances de ceux qui à cause de la propagande commençaient à être perçus par le peuple comme un groupe barbare et sanguinaire massacrant pour le plaisir et non plus pour l'argent.

C'est l'un des derniers convois amenant ces prisonniers que croisa le petit prince un jour qu'il se promenait en ville avec sa nourrice sous bonne escorte. Le visage aussi peu expressif qu'à l'habitude, il observa les chariots portants de lourdes et larges cages en fer passer. On avait séparé les enfants, les femmes et les hommes et attaché leurs mains et leurs chevilles avec des chaînes pour minimiser les risques d'évasion.

-Qu'ont fait ces gens Sinvy?

-Ce sont des membres du Clan des Sables Votre Altesse, des brigants sanguinaires et redoutables. Messire Shurka a ordonné leur capture car ils volent et tuent sans restriction. Ils vont être amenés aux casernes des soldats puis seront exécutés.

Songeur, l'enfant regarda les prisonniers, se demandant si ils avaient bien mérité une telle punition. Et son regard fut soudain attiré par la fin du convois.

Solidement attachés, cinq garçons à peine plus âgés que lui refusaient de courber l'échine malgré le poids des fers et les regards haineux de la population. Ils gardaient la tête haute et les yeux durs alors qu'il était visible que l'un d'eux retenait ses larmes. Tetsuya fut éblouit par la prestance et le charisme qui se dégageait d'eux en une lumière vive et colorée. Aussi discrètement que tout les membres de sa lignée en étaient capables, il s'approcha du chariot. Jusqu'à ordonner au soldat qui le guidait:

-Arrêtez.

L'homme fit un bond de surprise en le découvrant si proche.

-Par tout les diamants du royaume! Qu'est-ce-que...

Le jeune prince ne se soucia pas de lui et regarda les cinq garçons qui lui faisaient face alors que sa nourrice et son escorte accouraient.

-Votre Altesse! Mais que faites-vous?!

Les yeux bleus se plongèrent dans ceux de couleurs variées des jeunes prisonniers qui l'observaient avec surprise, agressivité ou méfiance. Ils lui paraissaient comme entourés d'un halo resplendissant.

-Si lumineux...

-Que dites-vous? demanda sa nourrice.

-Regarde Sinvy, ils brillent tellement!

Perplexe, la femme regarda les cinq garçons qui semblaient aussi perdus qu'elle, ne leur trouvant rien de particulier à part une certaine dignité malgré leur jeunesse et leur état de crasse.

-Ils seront mes Lumières, décida Testuya.

Tous restèrent stupéfaits de cette décision.

-Mais...Mais vous ne pouvez pas, balbutia Sinvy. Enfin...

-Pourquoi? Je ne pense pas qu'à leur âge on puisse leur reprocher le vol ou le meurtre.

-Eh bien...non, mais...

-Je suis en droit de choisir qui je veux, rappela-t-il un peu plus sèchement.

-Ne sont-ils pas trop nombreux? demanda l'un des Ardilyiens qui le protégeaient.

-Rien n'interdit d'avoir plus d'une ou deux Lumières. Je ne les laisserai pas. Aucun d'entre-eux.

Ils se désintéressa des adultes pour avancer plus près des cinq enfants et leur sourit, surprenant tout ceux qui le côtoyaient au quotidien pour la seconde fois.

-Je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, Prince des Ombres et du Royaume de Limnya. Ravi de vous avoir enfin trouvés.

_à suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laura-67: **Je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions malheureusement parce que ça révélerait des points de la suite de l'histoire, néanmoins tu trouveras certaines réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Yami est hikari:** Et oui il est gourmand mais en même temps c'est moi qui le veux bien ^_^ je le préfère comme ça.

**JellyMelusine:** Je ne peux dire explicitement qui sera en couple avec qui parce que ça gâcherait la surprise mais tu le découvriras vite ne t'en fais pas. C'est justement un début rapide parce que le gros de l'histoire ne se déroule pas durant leur enfance, je l'ai rédigé quand même parce qu'il aurait été dommage à mon avis de ne pas préciser leur rencontre.

**Aiiwa:** De rien, merci à toi pour tes reviews qui me font très plaisir.

**Avertissement: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

* * *

Chapitre 2: L'arrivée au palais des Lumières du Prince des Ombres.

La décision du prince causa un grand émoi dans la capitale. D'un côté le peuple était content que l'héritier ait trouvé ses Lumières, de l'autre c'était la première fois qu'elles étaient si nombreuses et choisies parmi des condamnés à mort.

Mais une fois la décision de l'Ombre prise et annoncée en public elle était irrévocable. Personne, pas même sa mère ou le Grand chambellan ne pouvait la réfuter. Si la reine s'amusait de ce choix et trouvait que son fils ressemblait par ce geste à son père, Shurka lui enrageait. Non seulement le jeune prince allait désormais être entouré de cinq autres gosses qui deviendraient de plus en plus gênants en grandissant, mais en plus il trouvait le moyen de s'opposer à ses ordres sur l'extermination du clan des Sables!

Les cinq ex-prisonniers furent emmenés au palais sous bonne garde après que Tetsuya ait ordonné qu'ont les libère de leurs chaînes, et guidés jusqu'à ses appartements où il demanda aux soldats et à sa nourrice de les laisser seuls. Ceux-ci protestèrent en disant que les autres enfants pouvaient être dangereux, ce à quoi il répondit que justement ils n'étaient que des enfants comme lui et n'avaient pas besoin d'être traités comme des criminels. Le manque de méfiance, voir la confiance qu'il avait déjà envers eux sembla surprendre les cinq mais ceux-ci restèrent silencieux. Et furent d'autant plus surpris quand l'un des gardes les prévint qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à s'en prendre le prince et se fit fermement rabrouer par celui-ci.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc seuls tout les six. L'Ombre s'approcha du blond qui avait toujours les yeux rouges.

-Tu as mal?

Ils étaient en effet couverts d'écorchures et de bleus dus aux fers. L'enfant du Clan des Sables secoua la tête.

-Pourtant ça doit brûler, insista doucement Tetsuya.

-C'est rien, j'ai déjà vu pire en m'entraînant...

-Tu t'entraînais?

-Oui, avec mon père.

Son visage se remplit de chagrin à ces mots et il se retint de pleurer. Le garçon d'à côté qui avait la peau noire et des yeux et des cheveux d'un bleu foncé s'approcha pour prendre sa main. Le petit prince comprit qu'il avait dû arriver quelque chose à l'homme, et il prit l'autre enfant dans ses bras pour le consoler, les surprenant.

-Je suis désolé, c'est Shurka qui a donné les ordres contre votre clan je ne peux rien faire pour aider vos parents.

Les autres baissèrent quelque peu la tête et celui le plus à droite qui avait les cheveux rouges et les yeux vairons dit froidement:

-Ils sont déjà morts comme les autres chefs de famille, personne ne peut plus rien y faire.

Le blond se mit silencieusement à pleurer pour de bon et Tetsuya le serra plus fort en répétant:

-Je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi as-tu décidé de faire de nous tes Lumières? demanda agressivement celui à la peau brune. Par pitié?

Le jeune prince le regarda comme s'il était bête.

-Non.

-ça aurait pu être quelqu'un d'autre ou un seul d'entre nous.

-Non, vous brillez. Tous pareil, je ne vois pas comment j'aurais pu choisir. Et puis je ne veux pas.

Ils le regardèrent sans vraiment comprendre. L'Ombre en profita pour frotter le dos du blond et lui donner son mouchoir.

-Merci, dit celui-ci en s'écartant, un peu gêné après coup.

Le petit prince le regarda simplement avec gentillesse, partageant sa douleur. L'enfant des mercenaires vit alors l'état déplorable dans lequel il avait mit les vêtements du plus jeune avec son corps couvert de sang et de poussière.

-Oh, pardon.

-C'est pas grave.

-Mais ils sont tout sales.

-Je m'en fiche, ne pleure plus d'accord? dit-il en essuyant ses yeux dorés de son pouce. Je ne peux pas faire revenir ta famille mais ça va aller maintenant, on ne vous fera plus de mal.

-D'accord...

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Ryouta Kise.

-Je vous l'ai déjà dis mais moi c'est Tetsuya.

Le garçon à sa gauche remonta ses lunettes et dit avec dédain:

-On ne doit pas t'appeler Prince ou Maître? Après tout la Lumière doit servir l'Ombre.

-Quoi?! Pas question! s'exclama le jeune métisse.

Testu fronça les sourcils et les détrompa vivement:

-Non! Vous n'êtes pas des serviteurs, vous êtes des Lumières.

-C'est la même chose non? dit le roux.

-Non, protesta encore le petit prince. ça vous inclut dans ma famille.

Les cinq enfants du désert le regardèrent, sidérés, et il continua:

-Et puis vous n'êtes pas obligé d'accepter si vous voulez pas.

-Pour de vrai? fit suspicieusement celui à lunettes.

-Bien sûr, je laisserai personne vous forcer.

-Moi je veux bien, dit Ryouta avec un faible sourire. Tu es gentil, et tu veux bien de nous malgré les accusations.

Pour la seconde fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés un sourire illumina le visage de Testuya, subjuguant les cinq autres; A cet instant comme la première fois ils se dirent que c'était lui qui brillait. Un halo doré entoura le blond et un rayon vint heurter le petit prince, les liants véritablement en tant qu'Ombre et Lumière maintenant qu'il avait accepté. Cela se fondit en eux et ils se sentirent extrêmement bien.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls, ils ne le seraient plus jamais.

Après quelques secondes de silence le garçon à lunettes qui avait aussi des cheveux verts voulu dire quelque chose mais l'estomac du dernier à gauche, le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé, gargouilla. Aussitôt l'enfant Ombre alla chercher un plat contenant des fruits et des gâteaux au miel sur une petite table pour lui tendre.

-Pardon, j'ai pas pensé que vous aviez pas dû manger depuis longtemps.

L'enfant était le plus grand d'entre eux et avait des cheveux violets raides. Auparavant il avait gardé une expression un peu distraite et désintéressée mais là il regarda Tetsuya avec surprise, et sourit en prenant le plat.

-Merci.

-Comment tu t'appelles?

-Atsushi Murasakibara.

-Atsushi? C'est joli.

Le garçon le regard étrangement.

-C'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

-Ah bon? Pourtant c'est vrai.

-...Tu es gentil, je veux bien être ta Lumière.

Immédiatement un rayon violet se forma entre eux pour les lier. Une fois qu'il eut disparu Atsushi s'assit par terre et commença à manger sans se soucier du reste. Tetsuya se tourna vers les trois qui étaient encore anonymes.

-Et vous? C'est quoi vos noms?

Le roux fut le premier à répondre. Il eut un petit sourire et un haussement d'épaules amusé et dit tranquillement:

-Seijuro Akashi, j'accepte de devenir ta Lumière.

Un halo et un rayon rouge apparurent pour les relier, puis il alla s'asseoir à côté d'Atsushi pour prendre une grappe de raisin. Celui à lunettes fut le second, il eut un petit reniflement hautain et dit:

-Shintaro Midorima, j'accepte cela vaut mieux qu'être tué.

Ils furent liés à leur tour par un rayon vert et il rejoignit les autres devant le plat, accompagné cette fois de Ryouta. Seul resta le métisse aux cheveux bleu sombre devant le petit prince. Impassible Tetsuya attendit qu'il parle.

-Pff, fit le garçon en restant agressif. Je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à me donner des ordres.

-D'accord.

-Retiens mon nom: je suis Daiki Aomine, fils du chef du Clan des Sables.

L'Ombre hocha la tête.

-Bien. Je suis d'accord pour être ta Lumière.

Une puissante lumière bleue foncée l'entoura avant de se diriger vers l'autre enfant, et ils se sentirent profondément bien. Au même instant Sinvy frappa à la porte.

-Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger Votre Altesse.

-Qui-y-a-t-il?

-Sa Majestée et Messire Shurka désirent vous voir avec vos Lumières une fois qu'ils seront prêts.

-Très bien.

Ils se rendirent dans la salle d'eau où un bain avait été préparé dans le large bassin de pierre. Pour la première fois depuis sa naissance Tetsuya refusa d'être lavé par sa nourrice. Il s'en occupa lui-même puis aida ses Lumières blessées avec attention. D'abord surpris et gênés Shintaro, Daiki et Seijuro refusèrent mais il insista et ils finirent par le laisser agir à sa guise. Visiblement le jeune prince les percevait véritablement comme des membres de sa famille et tenait à prendre soin d'eux. Il aida même Atsushi à laver et peigner ses cheveux. Synvi les aida ensuite à soigner et panser leurs blessures pendant que des serviteurs apportaient des vêtements pour remplacer les précédents. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas se présenter à la Cours avec. Les cinq enfants enfilèrent leurs habits avec hésitation. Si pour l'Ombre le bleu clair et le noir étaient obligatoires en tant que membre de la famille royale, eux-même se retrouvèrent avec des vêtements colorés dans des teintes les mettant en valeur et aux étoffes tout aussi belles et richement brodées. Ils comportaient moins de noir mais en avaient tout de même pour témoigner de leur nouveau statut. Bien que leur vie dans le désert ait été loin d'être pauvre, jamais ils n'avaient eut l'occasion de porter des tenues aussi précieuses et élégantes. Cela les impressionna un peu même si ils ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde.

On les escorta ensuite jusqu'à la salle du trône pour une fois vide de monde à part la garde royale et quelques nobles parmi les plus importants qui s'inclinèrent devant leur prince. La reine Yuki attendait dans le siège d'obsidienne qu'elle occupait à la gauche de celui de son défunt mari, Shurka debout à côté d'elle et tenant à la main son sceptre de chambellan. Tetsuya se raidit imperceptiblement en voyant celui-ci, même si l'homme s'était toujours montré correcte à son égard il gardait l'impression qu'il allait le frapper avec. Sa réaction n'échappa pas aux yeux des enfants des mercenaires habitués à devoir remarquer le moindre détail, et renforça encore leur méfiance et leur hostilité envers cet adulte. Impassibles mais prudents, ils l'observèrent attentivement en contenant leur rancœur contre lui. La reine se leva quand ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-Tetsuya...

-Mère.

Elle le souleva dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle sans se soucier de sa belle robe fourreau noire et bleue.

-Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé des Lumières pour t'assister et te soutenir.

Son fils lui rendit son étreinte en inspirant profondément son parfum fruité. Physiquement ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils avaient les mêmes cheveux raides bleus clairs et la même peau d'un blanc nacré malgré le soleil de Lymnia. Le petit prince avait également hérité de ses traits doux qui chez elle n'étaient encore marqués par aucune ride à vingt-huit ans. Elle le reposa au sol et sourit aux cinq petits garçons devant elle.

-Bienvenue à vous. Je suis Yuki Kuroko Reine de Lymnia. C'est une joie pour moi que mon fils ait pu voir en vous ses Lumières et j'espère que vous accepterez. Votre origine n'a pas d'importance si c'est le cas, vous serez son entourage propre et suivrez la même éducation que lui en plus d'un entraînement afin d'être aptes à sa protection. Vous pourrez vous considérer comme chez vous dans ce palais et être fiers de vôtre statut. Vous serez les Lumières du Prince des Ombres, ses amis et ses confidents en plus de ses futurs seconds. Il sera la seule personne devant qui vous devrez répondre de vos actes et il sera responsable de vous au même titre. Comprenez-vous?

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle eut un doux sourire. Les cinq garçons avaient très bien compris l'implicite de son discours, dès que leur décision aurait été rendue publique ils seraient techniquement supérieurs à tous même dans la noblesse. Les intrigants et les orgueilleux ne pourraient se permettre de les rabaisser d'une quelconque façon. Si cela impliquait qu'ils devaient protéger le prince en échange ils le feraient, ce n'était pour l'instant pas un grand prix à payer de ce qu'ils avaient pu voir.

-Quels sont vos noms?

Ils se présentèrent, et quittèrent un peu plus tard la salle du trône pour retourner aux appartements du petit prince. Après un repas où les Lumières dévorèrent comme s'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des jours, ce qui était sûrement le cas, ils se couchèrent pour récupérer des conditions de vie éprouvantes qu'ils avaient connu ces derniers temps. Des lits avaient été installés pour eux près de celui de Tetsuya qui possédait une grande chambre et celui-ci entreprit de les pousser pour qu'ils soient collés les uns aux autres. Ils étaient une famille, il préférait donc dormir au plus proche d'eux. En voyant Ryouta et Atsushi faire de même les trois autres cédèrent et c'est ainsi que l'Ombre se retrouva installé entre Daiki et le blond pendant qu'Atsushi et Seijuro étaient du côté du premier et Shintaro de l'autre. La fatigue et la présence rassurante des autres corps aidant, ils à sombrèrent rapidement dans le sommeil. Seuls Ryouta et Tetsuya parlèrent un peu:

-Dis...

-Oui?

-On va vraiment vivre toujours ensemble maintenant?

-Peut-être pas toute la journée mais la plupart du temps oui je pense.

-Il y a d'autres enfants ici?

-Je ne sais pas.

La réponse du petit prince étonna le gamin mercenaire.

-Tu ne les vois pas?

-Je suis toujours entouré par les gardes ou Synvi, ils n'aiment pas que j'aille dans les endroits fréquentés par les serviteurs et je suis réprimandé par ma mère si elle apprend que j'ai quitté leur surveillance.

-Mais tu ne peux jamais jouer avec quelqu'un d'autre alors?

-Non, je suis toujours entouré d'adultes alors j'étudie.

Le blond eut une légère grimace.

-Tu dois pas t'amuser souvent.

L'autre enfant ne répondit pas, il était vrai qu'il se sentait parfois terriblement seul. C'était une des raisons qui faisait qu'il était tellement heureux d'avoir trouvé des Lumières. Il avait si froid la plupart du temps et le monde lui paraissait si terne. Il n'avait pas pu résister en voyant les lumières intenses et colorées dégagées par les cinq autres enfants, il n'avait pas voulu les voir mourir et les avait choisis. Ils espérait désormais qu'il pourrait établir une vraie relation Ombre/Lumières avec eux et qu'ils restent avec lui. Mais il ne les forcerait pas, il ne les forcerait jamais.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà, exceptionnellement la publication de ces deux chapitres est très rapprochée mais c'est parce que je voulais terminer de mettre en place les bases de l'histoire. Le prochain devrait me prendre un peu plus de temps pour être mis en ligne même si ça ne sera pas très long je pense.


	4. Chapitre 3

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Yami est Hikari:** Juste une petite question (au tour de l'auteur pour une fois), quel est le passage que tu as trouvé le plus mignon?

**Laura-67:** Oui si les choses s'étaient déroulées normalement il aurait été le chef du clan entier et aurait dirigé les autres chefs de famille (donc nos autres basketteurs préférés une fois ceux-ci adultes), mais comme le Clan a totalement disparu à part eux ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Il va seulement en garder un certain orgueil et la certitude qu'il a le devoir d'être le plus fort, ce qui peut mener au Aomine arrogant qu'on connaît. En ce qui concerne notre cher Taiga ^_^ non Tetsuya ne l'a pas encore rencontré, ça prendra un petit moment mais on le verra à plusieurs reprises dans l'histoire.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera : Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi et Sei-chin.

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 3: De la dévotion et des temps douloureux pour le Prince des Ombres.**

Les cinq Lumières commencèrent donc leur vie au palais. Déjà soudés par le fait d'être les derniers de leur clan, ils le furent encore plus du fait que désormais ils passaient tout leur temps ensembles. Bien sûr leurs caractères étaient très différents et il y avait des disputes mais jamais rien de très grave.

Ils commencèrent à prendre des leçons de calcul et d'écriture avec le petit prince, mais également d'escrime et d'équitation avec les soldats pour pouvoir devenir des guerriers. Bien vite malgré leur jeune âge il s'avéra que chacun avait déjà de très bonnes dispositions et des affinités avec certains styles de combat. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants du Clan des Sables pour rien. A mesure que le temps passait, les Lumières se rapprochèrent de Tetsuya.

Le petit prince si il n'était pas très expressif, était d'une sensibilité et d'une attention rares, et veillait toujours à leur bien-être avant le sien. Il les traitait comme ses égaux et ne se plaignait jamais, subissant sans broncher l'agressivité méchante dont pouvait parfois faire preuve Daiki et les remarques blessantes de Shintaro. C'était toujours Ryouta qui prenait sa défense ou alors il restait là à les regarder de ses grands yeux bleus sans un mot. Au point que mal à l'aise de s'acharner ainsi sur quelqu'un d'aussi gentil, les deux garçons finirent par arrêter et veiller sur lui comme les autres, même si seuls Atsushi et le blond le faisaient ouvertement. Seijuro s'imposa rapidement comme le chef de leur petit groupe. Très intelligent, il était celui dont le caractère était le plus ambiguë parmi les cinq enfants. Son assurance et ses réflexions perspicaces déstabilisaient bien des adultes qu'ils soient nobles, soldats ou domestiques, et son affection pour l'Ombre n'était pas aussi claire que celle des quatre autres. Mais il faisait il faisait en sorte que Tetsuya se porte bien alors les gens restaient perplexes.

En tant que Lumières tout les cinq suivaient avec acharnement les cours qui leur étaient donnés, mais ils décidèrent que ça ne suffisait pas. Ils devaient être les meilleurs. Alors ils commencèrent à s'entraîner secrètement sans le dire à Tetsuya, suivant leur propre programme d'entraînement. Leur âge et leur inexpérience auraient pu être des freins si ils ne s'astreignaient pas déjà aux mêmes exercices chaque jour depuis leurs quatre ans et s'ils n'avaient pas observés toute leur enfance leurs parents entraîner leurs aînés. Ils savaient comment faire. Ainsi à l'âge de huit ans ils étaient déjà aptes à protéger le petit prince de deux tentatives d'assassinat sans que celui-ci s'en rende compte. D'abord en lui évitant un plat empoisonné, puis le lancé d'un poignard que Shintaro réceptionna avec une aisance et un regard mortels. Ils ne pouvaient pas encore écarter définitivement les menaces mais pour l'instant ça suffisait.

Entre temps de multiples guerres avaient éclaté aux frontières, les petits pays voisins profitant de l'absence d'un souverain Ombre sur le trône pour tenter d'affaiblir progressivement le royaume. La reine fit de son mieux pour les contrer avec la noblesse et le Chambellan mais elle avait toujours eu une santé fragile. Et quand son fils atteignit l'âge de neuf ans elle tomba malade. Ce fut la seule fois où les cinq Lumières purent voir leur Ombre avec une expression de panique. Il fut tellement saisit par la nouvelle qu'il en lâcha les rouleaux qu'il tenait et se précipita vers les appartements royaux sans même s'en soucier. Aussitôt Ryouta et Daiki le suivirent mais ils furent tout trois refoulés aux portes de la chambre de la reine.

-Je suis désolé Votre Altesse mais personne ne peut entrer.

-J'ai appris que ma mère était malade, laissez-moi la voir.

-Pardonnez-nous mais même pour vous nous ne pouvons désobéir aux ordres.

Tetsuya en resta stupéfait, tout comme ses deux protecteurs qui froncèrent les sourcils.

-Quest-ce-que cela signifie? Vous êtes face au Prince Tetsuya pas à une vulgaire servante. Depuis quand ne peut-il pas circuler à sa guise chez lui?

-Je suis profondément désolé Sir Daiki mais le Grand Chambellan...

Shurka apparu à cet instant au détour du couloir.

-Que se passe-t-il?

-Le Prince désire voir Sa Majesté, répondit Daiki tandis que Ryouta et lui s'étaient automatiquement placés devant Tetsuya pour le protéger d'une quelconque perfidie.

-La reine a besoin de repos, elle ne peut recevoir de visite de la part d'enfants turbulents.

La réponse avait été à la limite de la politesse tant elle suintait le mépris, les deux Lumières s'exclamèrent d'indignation:

-Comment osez-vous...

-J'ose ce que je veux puisque je suis en charge du royaume et du palais pendant l'indisposition de Sa Majesté. Maintenant partez et cessez de déranger les adultes.

Profondément bouleversé pour l'un et furieux pour les deux autres, ils furent contraints de se retirer. Pour la première fois ce jour là les cinq enfants du Clan des Sables virent le petit prince pleurer. Silencieux, il grimpa sur les genoux d'Atsushi et enfouit son visage dans son cou pendant que Daiki et Ryouta racontaient aux autres ce qui s'était passé. Le grand garçon aux cheveux violets délaissa ses pâtisseries et referma ses bras autour de Tetsuya pour le consoler. Le blond les rejoignit et vint doucement frotter le dos secoué de sanglots pendant que Daiki et Shintaro serraient les poings. Ce jour là les quatre se jurèrent de faire payer au Grand Chambellan d'avoir fait pleurer leur Ombre. L'enfant fut inconsolable pendant des jours. Ses larmes ne coulaient plus, mais il refusait de manger et restait enfermé dans son mutisme. Lui, le Prince du Royaume de Limnya avait été traité comme un indésirable. Ses Lumières ne savaient plus quoi faire pour le tirer de son apathie. Le blond et le métisse tentaient de le distraire, Shintaro le faisait étudier, et Atsushi le prenait dans ses bras mais rien ne fonctionnait. Ce fut finalement de Seijuro que vint la solution. Un après-midi qu'il jouait une partie de dames contre Ryouta, il envoya Daiki chercher un paquet pour lui en ville.

-Hein? râla le métisse. Pourquoi moi?

-Parce que tu es le seul qui est inoccupé.

-Tu pourrais demander à Shintaro, il fait rien lui.

-Contrairement à toi qui reste simplement couché sur ton lit je me cultive, répondit le concerné en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez avant de revenir à son livre. En plus selon les astres aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour pour moi, je ne peux pas sortir.

-Pff, les astres, tu parles.

-Vas-y Daiki, ordonna Seijuro. Tu ne voudrais pas me désobéir?

Ses yeux vairons se plongèrent dans ceux lapis-lazuli avec une légère lueur de menace en avertissement et le métisse eut un sourire nerveux avant de se redresser.

-Ok, ok j'y vais.

Il enfila ses habituelles sandales formées d'une multitude de lanières de cuir souple et partit après avoir passé son sabre dans son dos. Trois-quarts d'heure plus tard il revint avec un panier en osier dans les bras et un air perplexe.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire de ça?

-Pourquoi qu'est-ce-que c'est? demanda Ryouta.

Seijuro se leva et s'approcha pour défaire le cordon qui retenait le dessus du panier en répondant:

-Un cadeau pour Tetsuya.

-Un cadeau? répéta le blond curieux. C'est quoi? C'est quoi?

Le roux ne répondit pas, et sortit du panier...un chiot. Blanc et noir, et avec d'incroyables yeux bleus.

-Un chien? s'étonna Shintaro en haussant un sourcil.

L'animal jappa joyeusement et le chef des Lumières l'amena devant le jeune prince assit entre les jambes d'Atsushi sur l'un des lits. Tetsuya le regarda silencieusement et le chiot jappa une seconde fois avant de venir lui lécher la main Un petit miracle se produisit alors, le garçon eut un léger sourire et lui caressa le dos. Des soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre chez les gardes du corps, et Atsushi serra leur Ombre plus fort contre lui. Le prince joua un moment avec l'animal puis leva la tête vers eux.

-Merci...

-Je suis content qu'il te plaise, répondit Seijuro bien qu'il ne sourit pas.

-Désolé de vous avoir inquiétés.

-C'est pas grave, sourit Ryouta en s'asseyant à côté de lui et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Ce qui compte c'est que tu parles de nouveau.

-Il va falloir lui trouver un nom, déclara Shintaro.

-Oui...

Tetsuya souleva le chiot à hauteur de son visage et proposa:

-Pépé?

-Pourquoi un nom aussi bizarre? demanda Daiki avec un sourire.

-Toto?

-C'est encore pire.

-Ni-go*, souffla alors Atsushi.

-Quoi?

Le garçon prit le chiot et le plaça à côté de l'Ombre pour leur montrer qu'ils avaient les mêmes yeux.

-Wow c'est dingue, s'exclama le blond. Vous êtes pareils.

Le prince et le chien se regardèrent, renforçant encore l'impression.

-Va pour Ni-go alors, dit Seijuro avec un petit sourire amusé.

_à suivre..._

* * *

***(Numéro deux)**

Voilà, finalement je le poste quand même assez rapidement et je pense que ce sera pareil pour la suite. Je suis consciente que certains points ne sont développés qu'au minimum mais comme je l'ai déjà dis ces chapitres servent juste à mettre en place le cadre de l'histoire. Un cadre malheureusement nécessaire à la compréhension du scénario et qui prend un peu de temps à instaurer mais je fais le plus vite possible pour que vous ne risquiez pas de vous lasser.

Peut-être qu'un jour je ferai des one-shot pour développer les parties laissées au minimum, il y a matière à bien s'amuser je pense.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laura-67: **Non la reine ne se doute de rien, l'empêcher de la voir est simplement un moyen de montrer aux enfants qui commande maintenant et de faire souffrir Tetsuya. Cela réduit également les chances que l'un d'entre eux aille parler sur un coup de tête à Dame Yuki pour lui dire comment Shurka se comporte avec eux. C'est une femme qui tient beaucoup à son fils, elle ne les aurait peut-être pas vraiment cru mais aurait exigé de voir le prince plus souvent et aurait fait surveiller le Chambellan. Ce qui aurait été totalement contre productif pour Shurka.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 4: Un deuil pour le Prince des Ombres.**

La maladie de la reine Yuki dura trois ans, trois ans où le prince et ses Lumières virent la femme s'affaiblir de plus en plus et Shurka asseoir progressivement sa domination sur le contrôle du royaume. D'ailleurs les tentatives d'assassinat à l'encontre de l'héritier se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses. Les cinq protecteurs ne le quittaient plus d'une semelle depuis que les Ardilyiens étaient retournés chez eux, ne faisant confiance qu'à eux-même pour déjouer les pièges retords du Grand Chambellan. Heureusement Seijuro voyait clair dans son jeu et déjouait ses complots avec toujours au moins un coup d'avance. Tout les cinq commençaient d'ailleurs à prendre de l'influence, remplissant désormais complètement leur rôle de Lumières auprès de leur discret Maître. Ils avaient gagné le respect de beaucoup de soldats pour leurs talents d'escrimeurs, de stratèges et de cavaliers. Leur présence et leur charisme imposants faisaient que même à douze ans il était difficile de les ignorer, et chacune de leurs actions étaient faite pour Tetsuya. En trois ans celui-ci n'avait pu voir sa mère que de rares fois et subissait chaque jour un peu plus la tyrannie du Grand Chambellan qui cachait son jeu aux nobles, mais ce n'était pas dans sa nature de se révolter quand c'était lui qu'on dégradait. Il préférait passer du temps avec ses protecteurs et son chien. Il ne disait rien quand Shurka qui avec le temps prenait de plus en plus de libertés lui parlait cruellement en dissimulant à peine son aversion pour lui.

La seule fois où il se mit en colère fut quand l'homme dans un de ses emportements leva son sceptre pour frapper Daiki après que celui-ci lui ait dit sa façon de penser.

-Misérable insolent!

Le Prince s'interposa, recevant le coup à la place avant que quiconque ait pu réagir. La tête en métal de l'objet meurtrit sa joue, et entailla fortement sa lèvre. Shurka eut un mouvement de recul surprit, mais n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était menacé par les épées de Ryouta, et trois autres adolescents furieux. L'Ombre n'avait qu'un mot à dire et sa tête roulait sur le sol. Le regard glacial, Tetsuya déclara:

-Ne vous avisez plus jamais de tenter de lever la main sur une de mes Lumières. Sinon toutes les prières et positions politiques du monde ne pourront vous protéger.

L'homme déglutit devant la menace des cinq survivants du Clan des Sables si féroces malgré leur âge. Le Prince était lui-même totalement transformé par la colère. Son expression était devenue dure, et il semblait bien plus grand et visible qu'à l'accoutumée. Ainsi avec sa lèvre fendue et son regard noir, il avait une allure pleine d'assurance et indubitablement princière. Le garçon se détourna ensuite de lui et saisit Daiki par le poignet pour l'entraîner loin du danger que représentait l'adulte. Surprit, celui-ci se laissa faire et ils furent suivis par les quatre autres qui continuaient néanmoins de surveiller Shurka pour le tenir en respect. Ce ne fut qu'une fois de retour dans les appartements princiers qu'ils se relâchèrent. Aussitôt le métisse s'exclama:

-Je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit?!

Tetsuya le regarda sans comprendre et il soupira avant d'expliquer:

-Je pouvais facilement éviter cette attaque et me servir de son sceptre pour lui fracasser le crâne, pourquoi tu es intervenu?

-Je voulais qu'il arrête.

Nouveau soupir, de la part de toutes les Lumières cette fois.

-Il aurait été obligé de le faire sans que tu agisses, répondit Shintaro.

L'Ombre haussa les épaules et Daiki reprit avec sérieux:

-_**Nous**_ sommes les protecteurs et _**Tu**_ es le prince Tetsu. Tu ne peux pas agir comme ça et être blessé. Laisse-nous nous occuper de ce genre de choses c'est notre rôle.

-Je ne veux pas que vous soyiez blessés.

-Parce que tu crois que ça nous plaît de te voir dans cet état!?

-Nous savons supporter la douleur Tetsuyacchi, dit Ryouta en venant essuyer avec douceur le sang sur le menton du plus jeune. En revanche te voir comme ça est insupportable. Ne recommence plus s'il-te-plaît.

-Mais...

-Tu n'as pas confiance en nous? demanda Seijuro.

Le jeune Ombre le regarda comme si il venait de dire que le ciel était vert.

-Plus qu'en personne d'autre.

Les cinq Lumières sourirent.

-Alors ne t'inquiète pas nous ne serons pas blessés. La seule chose dont tu dois te soucier est de poursuivre tes leçons afin de devenir un bon roi.

Il y eut un silence puis Tetsuya hocha lentement la tête. Satisfaits, les autres se préoccupèrent alors de son état.

-Allez viens, dit le blond. Allons soigner ça.

Il l'entraîna à la salle d'eau où restait en permanence une jarre d'eau fraîche et le fit allonger sur le bord du bassin qui leur servait à se laver, la tête sur les genoux d'Atsushi. Il prit ensuite un linge propre et le trempa dans la jarre avant de commencer à nettoyer la lèvre blessée de l'Ombre. Celui-ci eut un tressaillement et le blond s'excusa.

-C'est rien, répondit le jeune prince.

Ryouta sourit et reprit sa tâche, jusqu'à ce que la plaie soit totalement propre. Daiki pénétra alors dans la pièce et eut une expression plus douce en les voyant.

-Tiens, dit-il à son camarade en lui tendant deux petits pots qui contenaient des onguents qu'ils utilisaient lorsqu'ils se blessaient à l'entraînement.

Celui-ci s'en saisit et les appliqua avec aisance sur le visage du plus jeune. Après quelques secondes il avait déjà meilleure allure.

Ce soir là les cinq protecteurs serrèrent Tetsuya de plus près dans leurs lits. Mine de rien ils culpabilisaient de l'avoir laissé être blessé. Cela prouvait qu'ils n'étaient pas encore assez forts, il fallait qu'ils soient capable de le protéger d'absolument tout. Même de lui-même.

Prenant cette décision ils s'endormirent rapidement.

Six mois plus tard ils étaient tous plongés dans un sommeil profond quand des coups retentirent brutalement à la porte.

-Votre Altesse! Messires!

Réveillés en sursauts, les six jeunes réagirent immédiatement. Atsushi, Ryouta et Shintaro restèrent près du prince pour le protéger d'une quelconque attaque tandis que Daiki et Seijuro allaient prudemment ouvrir.

-Que se passe-t-il?

Sinvy leur apparu, complètement affolée.

-C'est la reine Sir Akashi, elle...

-Ma mère? répéta Tetsuya en se redressant.

-Oui Votre Altesse, les médecins disent qu'elle...ne passera pas la nuit...

Rien ne transparut sur le visage de l'Ombre, mais les Lumières à ses côtés purent voir avec qu'elle force il serra la main d'Atsushi.

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient dans la chambre royale, le prince tenant dans ses mains celle pâle et amaigrie de Dame Yuki.

-Mère...

-Tetsuya...je suis désolée mon fils...je crains de ne pas pouvoir rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que vienne le moment de ton couronnement...Pardonne-moi d'être si faible...

-Ne dîtes pas ça... Vous avez déjà fais beaucoup pour moi toutes ces années.

-J'aurais aimé être une mère plus présente...mais je suis soulagée...tu as avec toi cinq Lumières pour t'aider et te chérir...

-Oui.

-Puissent-ils toujours t'aider et te protéger sur la route qui sera la tienne...

Le prince ne répondit pas, serrant simplement ses doigts frais entre les siens.

-Je tiens néanmoins à t'épargner les responsabilités de la direction d'un royaume encore quelques temps...Shurka a donc accepté de continuer la régence jusqu'à ta majorité...

Les cinq protecteurs en retrait et l'Ombre se raidirent, ils n'avaient pas prévu ça. Mais Tetsuya ne pouvait pas troubler sa mère en refusant et expliquant ses raisons alors que celle-ci allait entamer son dernier voyage. Il n'avait pas de preuves et cela l'aurait empêché de s'éteindre en paix. Alors il se contenta de porter la main délicate de la femme à ses lèvres en fermant les yeux.

-Comme vous le désirerez Mère.

La mort de la reine fut un choc terrible pour tout le royaume. Très aimée durant sa vie, ses funérailles furent pour le peuple l'occasion de trois jours de deuil à la fin desquels son corps fut enterré auprès de celui de son époux dans le caveau royal. Entièrement composé de marbre noir, celui-ci était l'une des rares choses dans le royaume à être extrêmement travaillé. Sculpté de manière à former une véritable dentelle de pierre, il était orné de saphirs, d'argent ainsi que d'éclats d'onyx et d'obsidienne. Les petits personnages représentés étaient d'un réalisme saisissant, et semblaient veiller sur les hommes et les femmes enterrés là. Une dernière demeure magnifique et exceptionnelle, pour une reine qui l'avait été tout autant.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voilà y en a plus pour longtemps avant la fin de la mise en place du cadre, plus qu'un chapitre en fait et je suis tellement motivée qu'il devrait arriver très vite. N'hésitez pas à me dire les passages que vous avez préféré et ceux que vous avez moins aimé dans vos reviews.


	6. Chapitre 5

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Yami est hikari:** Et non en fait ce n'est pas la suite directe il y a une élispe temporelle, mais ne t'en fais pas nos cinq petits protecteurs ce sont bien occupés de réconforter notre prince préféré.

**Aiiwa:** C'est pas grave si c'est pas constructif ça fait plaisir quand même ^_^ Hésite surtout pas à continuer de donner ton avis.

**Laura-67:** Les nobles n'ont aucun contrôle sur lui théoriquement puisque pour l'instant il a le poste le plus important du royaume et qu'il peut les écarter si ils l'ennuient. La seule situation où ils auraient plus de pouvoir ce serait dans le cas où l'un d'entre eux prouverait publiquement qu'il a mal agit, dans ce cas Tetsuya, ses Lumières et les nobles les plus importants du royaume auraient la possibilité de le juger (même si la décision finale reviendrait au prince). Je ne comprends pas ta question sur les fautes, si tu t'en souviens repose la moi d'une autre façon s'il-te-plaît. Sinon tu as tout à fait compris, Tetsu serait détruit si il devait arriver un malheur à ses Lumières, en gros ils sont son monde et il est le leur, une séparation serait terrible ils n'auraient plus de raison de vivre. Mais ce n'est pas tellement possible de les tuer un par à un car ils se protègent mutuellement même si leur Ombre reste leur priorité, ou alors il faudrait qu'ils se retrouvent face à quelqu'un de vraiment beaucoup plus fort qu'eux et justement ils s'entraînent pour que ça n'arrive pas. J'apprécie beaucoup tes reviews, ça fait plaisir de voir que quelqu'un s'intéresse de si près à mon histoire et comprends ce que je veux faire passer.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Une adolescence compliquée pour le Prince des Ombres.**

Les années suivantes furent plutôt stables pour Lymnia car malgré son désir de pouvoir Shurka était un bon régent. Sous ses ordres l'armée repoussa chaque attaque des pays frontaliers et s'astreigna à sa tâche avec un sérieux exemplaire. Même le prince semblait grandir dans la tranquillité à la cours, se rapprochant toujours plus du souverain qu'il devrait être grâce au soutient de ses maîtres et précepteurs. Mais cette paix n'était qu'illusoire, en réalité l'Ombre n'avait jamais fait l'objet d'attaques aussi poussées et régulières. Chaque semaine sa vie était en danger et jamais on ne pouvait confronter l'instigateur des complots. Il manipulait nobles et criminels, effaçant soigneusement ses traces. Daiki et les autres Lumières qui connaissaient son identité en avaient assez et désiraient mettre fin au problème de façon radicale mais Seijuro le leur interdisait. Il était trop tôt selon lui, Shurka était utile tant que Tetsuya n'était pas prêt à gouverner.

**An 1199: 750ème anniversaire des Jeux de Saphira**

Les Jeux de Saphira étaient une grande compétition sportive qui chaque année rassemblait les plus grands combattants du royaume et parfois même des autres pays. Tout le monde pouvait s'inscrire à condition d'avoir plus de quatorze ans et les participants s'affrontaient dans des épreuves de lutte, d'agilité, de précision ou de combat avec armes, sous les yeux du peuple et de la noblesse qui se rassemblaient pour l'événement. Celui ou celle qui remportait le plus d'épreuves gagnait un grand prestige et le titre de vainqueur des Jeux jusqu'à l'année suivante ainsi qu'une certaine somme d'argent. Il y avait néanmoins des risques, et les blessures, voire parfois les morts étaient possibles.

Cette année là Dame Hikari avait rejoint comme toujours sa loge avec Dame Lucie et quelques autres amies pour assister aux exploits des guerriers et cancaner:

-Regardez ma chère, cet homme est en train de soulever ce rocher imposant à lui tout seul.

-Oh ciel c'est impressionnant. Et vous, avez-vous cette jeune femme là-bas? Depuis le début elle bat systématiquement ses adversaires.

-N'est-ce pas Sir Ayate dans ce groupe? Ses compétences au tir à l'arc sont toujours aussi impressionnantes.

-Mesdames, dit Dame Lucie sur le ton de la conversation alors qu'elle jubilait de pouvoir leur dire ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Savez-vous que Aiolos Machiavelo participe cette année?

-LE Aiolos Machiavelo? s'enthousiasma Dame Hikari

-Le fameux maître épéiste?

-Lui-même, il s'est inscrit pour les duels.

-J'ai hâte de le voir à l'oeuvre, ce sera sans doute impressionnant.

-Saviez-vous que des Lumières de notre cher prince étaient là également? dit une autre. Il paraît qu'ils recherchent de nouveaux professeurs.

-Non vraiment?

Elles se tournèrent vers la loge royale qui dominait la compétition, deux silhouettes y étaient effectivement assises.

-Vont-ils participer?

-Je ne pense pas, ils ne l'ont plus fait depuis leurs scores exceptionnels d'il y a deux ans.

-Croyez-vous que Sir Kise fasse partie de ceux présents? demanda la plus jeune encore adolescente avec un léger rougissement.

-Ce serait appréciable, il est si charmant.

-Et si beau! Ah si seulement j'avais dix ans de moins...

-Vous ne les avez pas ma chère alors laissez donc la place à celles qui ont une chance, dit une autre un peu perfide.

-Espérons que nous pourrons les croiser au cours des Jeux, reprit Dame Lucie pour éviter une dispute. Et peut-être pourrons-nous apprendre comment se porte Son Altesse.

-C'est vrai que nous le voyons si peu, il faut dire qu'il est aussi discret que son père quand il se trouve quelque part.

-C'est de famille, pensez-vous qu'il ait enfin commencé à développer ses pouvoirs? Ce retard devient inquiétant.

-Aucune idée ma chère, les informations à ce propos ne sont que des rumeurs je le crains. Peut-être les a-t-il déjà mais qu'il ne désire pas les exposer.

-Il est vrai qu'avec ces petits pays qui ne cessent de nous attaquer il vaut mieux garder nos atouts jusqu'à son couronnement.

-Nous verrons bien, contentons-nous d'observer cela apporte souvent beaucoup de réponses.

Des exclamations et une foule d'applaudissements explosèrent soudain autour d'elles, Maître Machiavelo avait gagné ses duels. Dans la loge royale les deux silhouettes se levèrent et il fut possible de les voir approcher l'épéiste peu après qu'il ait quitté le terrain.

-Eh bien il semblerait que nos Lumières aient trouvé leur professeur, déclara Dame Lucie.

**An 1201, cinq mois avant l'anniversaire du prince héritier:**

Kerian descendit de cheval et exposa la raison de sa venue aux serviteurs. Ceux-ci hochèrent la tête et l'un d'eux le guida jusqu'aux terrasses à l'arrière du palais; puis il le laissa là et retourna à sa tâche. Le brun inspira profondément et continua à avancer, cherchant son but du regard. Il finit par le trouver en distinguant l'imposante tente royale parmi les rayons et la réverbération du soleil de milieu d'après-midi. Constituée de lourdes tentures noires et bleues et arborant l'emblème des Kuroko, celle-ci se trouvait un peu plus loin parmi les différents espaces blancs. Il s'y dirigea en sentant son coeur battre avec force.

A peine avait-il posé un pied sur le niveau où elle se trouvait qu'il s'aperçut de leur présence. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment ils avaient pu s'approcher autant sans qu'il les remarques mais il y en avait désormais un sous ses yeux et un derrière lui.

-Qui es-tu?

Figé, il déglutit doucement avant de répondre:

-Kerian Mags, j'ai été chargé de transmettre un message à Son Altesse.

L'homme en face de lui le transperçait de son regard rouge et or, et il sentit que celui-ci jaugeait impitoyablement sa sincérité. Bien sûr il savait qui c'était: Seijuro Akashi, le chef des Lumières du prince. L'infaillible tacticien à l'esprit aussi froid et aiguisé que les glaciers d'Olumbrès. C'était la première fois qu'il avait l'occasion d'approcher un des protecteurs de l'héritier des Ombres d'aussi près mais il s'en serait bien passé tant cela le rendait nerveux. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Ryouta Kise, lui il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir lui parler quelques secondes. Les yeux de Seijuro Akashi étaient aussi effrayants qu'on lui avait dit , et la faux sombre comme une nuit sans lune accrochée dans son dos brillait de manière inquiétante sous le soleil. Ses cheveux avaient une couleur vermillon et sa peau était très blanche, de façon étonnante pour un Lymnien.

-Par qui es-tu envoyé?

-Tyl de la Maison Aelig Sir.

La Lumière le regarda de nouveau, l'autre n'ayant toujours pas parlé et se contentant de laisser peser son regard sur sa nuque. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui il s'agissait mais le danger restait le même de toute façon. Si ils estimaient qu'il représentait une menace pour le prince ils l'élimineraient. Ne pouvant soutenir plus longtemps ces yeux du diable, le messager baissa les siens. L'homme portait une tunique grenat mi-longue serrée à la taille par une ceinture de cuir sombre. Elle retombait sur le haut de son ample pantalon rouge et noir dont la dernière couleur le signalait comme l'une des Lumières attachées à la famille royale. Il avait passé par dessus une seconde tunique un peu plus épaisse qui elle descendait jusqu'à ses chevilles. Ouverte et sans manches, elle était tissée dans une étoffe écarlate fine et résistante dont les extrémités étaient brodées de fils d'or et de motifs noirs. L'homme était un peu plus petit que lui mais on était presque écrasé par l'autorité qu'il dégageait.

-Très bien, viens avec nous.

Kerian retint un soupir soulagé et fit un pas en avant pour le suivre, malheureusement une main brune se plaça devant lui pour l'arrêter.

-Pas si vite, donne-moi tes armes.

Le brun tourna la tête, se retrouvant face à un regard lapis-lazuli mortellement sérieux. Son coeur se contracta violemment sous la panique et il dû se contrôler fermement pour ne pas avoir un mouvement de recul.

Daiki Aomine. Il avait tourné le dos tout ce temps à ce _**Démon**_. La soif de combat, l'arrogance et la férocité de cet homme étaient presque légendaires, personne ne l'avait jamais vu perdre. Il avait même vaincu Aiolos Machiavelo! Très lentement il détacha l'étui de son couteau de sa taille pour le lui tendre, et l'autre eut un rictus sauvage.

-Tes deux poignards aussi.

Le messager obéit, les sortant des deux fourreaux dissimulés dans ses habits. Comment le guerrier s'était aperçut de leur présence il n'en savait rien, mais protester aurait pu être très très dangereux dans la situation où il se trouvait. Le métisse saisit ses armes et les glissa entre son torse et la corde de cuir tressé qui retenait son sabre dont la poignée dépassait de son épaule. Autant dire qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen de les récupérer si l'autre ne le voulait pas. Il aurait le temps d'être tué dix fois avant.

-Ok vas-y.

Kerian rejoignit le chef des Lumières qui l'avait attendu, le sabreur non plus derrière mais à côté de lui. Il portait le même genre de pantalon mais dans un modèle plus serré. Indigo, celui-ci était assortit à la tunique noire sans manches brodée du blason royal qui couvrait son torse. Ses vêtements étaient plus simples et plus fonctionnels que ceux de son camarade, signe qu'il était prêt à se battre à tout moment. L'absence de tissu sur ses bras permit au brun de voir sa musculature impressionnante, ajouté au fait qu'il était plus grand que lui mais surtout à l'aura intimidante qu'il dégageait, et le messager ne pouvait que se sentir nerveux. Cette force incroyable n'était pas le même type de charisme que l'autorité implacable du tacticien mais chacune à leur façon les deux étaient toutes aussi grandes. Quiconque dans une bataille aurait fait partie de leur camp aurait été persuadé que la victoire était acquise. Ils semblaient capable de défaire mille hommes à eux seuls.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la tente dont un pan avait été soulevé pour laisser rentrer la lumière mais qui conservait tout de même assez d'ombre pour que la différence de température se fasse sentir. Kerian avança sur le tapis reproduisant une fois de plus l'emblème des Kuroko et comprit qu'il devait s'agenouiller même s'il ne pouvait confirmer la présence du prince. Il avait néanmoins eut le temps d'apercevoir les trois autres Lumières.

Le premier Atsushi Murasakibara avait été juste en face de lui pendant qu'il rentrait. "**Immense**", c'était l'impression qu'il lui avait fait la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il venait de lui refaire alors qu'il était assit . Le guerrier dépassait largement les deux mètres de haut et avait une force et une poigne équivalentes. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il était le seul parmi les protecteurs du prince à ne pas utiliser d'arme. Ses prises pouvaient facilement étouffer un bœuf et on murmurait même qu'il était capable de briser une chaîne en métal à mains nues. Pour l'instant l'homme était installé sur un amoncellement de coussins et piochait dans un plat de pâtisseries , il n'avait posé sur lui qu'un regard ennuyé. Ses vêtements étaient d'un mélange de noir et de mauve, ses cheveux raides lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses pupilles étaient aussi connues que celles des autres Lumières pour leur intense couleur améthyste.

Sur le côté à gauche se tenaient Ryouta Kise et Shintaro Midorima. Le premier passait apparemment souvent dans les rangs des soldats du palais avec Daiki Aomine pendant les entraînements. Son habileté aux épées courtes était aussi célèbre que sa beauté et sa sociabilité qui faisaient tourner bien des têtes dans le royaume. Et la précision des lancés de poignard du second était tout aussi connue que l'étendue vaste de ses connaissances. Tous deux observaient une carte déroulée sur un bureau de bois brun mais il n'avait pas eut le temps de voir laquelle. Sa tension devint une nervosité fébrile, depuis longtemps il admirait l'homme blond pour son art de l'épée et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de désirer lui faire bonne impression.

-Qu'est -ce-qui se passe? demanda celui-ci.

-Un message pour Tetsuya, répondit son chef.

-Dis-le nous on lui transmettra.

Kerian baissa un peu plus la tête, mal-à-l'aise. Il avait reçu des ordres stricts.

-Il y a de fortes chances pour qu'il doive le transmettre directement à Tetsu, dit Daiki Aomine à sa place.

Soulagé, le brun hocha la tête, un peu étonné par le diminutif employé par le métisse. Mais bon les cinq hommes étaient les individus les plus proches de l'héritier au trône depuis de nombreuses années, ce n'était pas si inattendu.

-Pas le choix alors, répondit l'épéiste l'air chagriné.

-Atsushi, fit Seijuro Akashi.

-Oui.

Curieux, Kerian ne put s'empêcher de redresser légèrement la tête. Il vit cependant seulement Atsushi Murasakibara bouger légèrement la main dans l'ombre et dire:

-Tetsu-chin.

Le messager eut un sursaut violent quand quelque chose bougea à côté du géant. Une sixième personne? Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'apercevoir avant qu'elle était là? Il était juste en face! Celle-ci murmura quelque chose et la Lumière lui répondit tout aussi doucement, puis elle se redressa. Visiblement elle était auparavant en train de dormir.

Kerian découvrit avec stupéfaction un jeune adulte d'apparence assez ordinaire en comparaison avec les cinq gardes du corps. Plutôt frêle et plus petit que la moyenne, il avait de courts cheveux bleus clairs et sa peau était si pâle qu'on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu le soleil. L'individu possédait si peu de présence que si le plus grand des guerriers ne l'avait pas fait bouger il ne se serait jamais rendu compte qu'il était là. Et pourtant il était plutôt observateur. Le brun eut d'abord un doute mais les riches habits noirs et bleus lui confirmèrent qu'il était bien face au Prince des Ombres Tetsuya Kuroko. Il commença par être un peu déçu, l'héritier paraissait bien terne à côté de ses Lumières. Puis celui-ci croisa son regard et sa respiration se coupa.

Ces yeux... Etait-il possible d'avoir des yeux si profonds? Il semblait que tout les pigments du ciel avaient été volés pour venir habiter ce regard azur. Ils lui semblaient capables de voir jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme, de distinguer les facettes les plus méconnues de son être. De tels yeux pouvaient-ils être humains? Indubitablement non. Ils étaient...un cadeau. Un cadeau des Dieux pour leur élu sur terre.

Il lui fallu plusieurs secondes pour se reprendre et baisser précipitamment la tête, incapable de le regarder plus longtemps. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il n'était qu'un homme ordinaire. Sentant que l'Ombre continuait de l'observer il s'efforça de ne pas bouger le moindre muscle.

-Ton nom?

La voix le surprit beaucoup, elle était douce pourtant incontestablement masculine, sûre et agréable à entendre.

-Kerian Mags, Votre Altesse.

-Kerian.

La prononciation de son nom par cette voix fut étrange à ses oreilles, c'était comme si elle chassait ses appréhensions.

-Quel est le message que tu dois me donner Kerian?

-Tyl de la Maison Aelig m'envoie vous faire savoir que son Seigneur est mort il y a trois jours.

Si il avait espéré pouvoir juger leur réaction il aurait été déçu, tous restèrent parfaitement impassibles.

-Comment est-ce arrivé?

-Une chute de cheval, il s'est brisé la nuque sur des rochers.

Il y eut un silence, comme si le prince analysait sa réponse; puis celui-ci finit par reprendre:

-C'est une fin bien triste pour un si bon cavalier, transmets nos condoléances à sa fille.

-Oui Votre Altesse.

-Suis-je le seul à qui tu devais délivrer ce message?

-Non Votre Altesse, je dois également informer le Grand Chambellan.

-Ne t'occupe pas de Shurka nous nous chargerons de le prévenir.

Poser des questions ne vint même pas à l'esprit du messager. Il savait rester à sa place.

-Comme vous le désirerez.

-Tu peux te retirer, demande ce qu'il te faut aux cuisines si tu as besoin de manger et te reposer.

-Que les faveurs des Dieux soient éternellement sur vous pour bénir votre bonté.

Kerian se releva sans pour autant poser de nouveau les yeux sur l'héritier, et fut raccompagné par la Lumière métisse jusqu'au bord de la terrasse.

-Tiens, fit le sabreur en lui rendant ses armes.

-Merci.

-Ce sont de bonnes lames, prends-en soin.

-Je le ferai.

-Les serviteurs t'indiqueront le chemin du retour.

-D'accord.

Le brun sentit le regard du guerrier sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre dans le palais, mais celui-ci était bien moins pesant qu'à l'arrivée. Avait-il réussit à faire bonne impression comme il l'espérait?

_à suivre..._

* * *

Voili, voilà, le prochain chapitre c'est le véritable démarrage de l'histoire. J'espère que vous avez apprécié celui-là. Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ça me fait toujours plaisir.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Oui je suis d'accord avec toi même si c'est moi qui l'ai crée, mais bon que veux-tu dans toutes les histoires un peu longues il faut un méchant.

**Laura-67:** Les deux, cette mort est importante pour la suite tout en me donnant le prétexte parfais pour présenter les changements physiques majeurs des Lumières. Quand à la fille non ce n'est ni Moimoi, ni Riko mais ces deux là apparaîtront dans la suite.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Tout ce que je possède pour le Prince des Ombres.**

Tetsuya plissa les yeux, concentré. Il para la première attaque, puis la seconde et tenta une riposte. Malheureusement son adversaire était trop fort. Il se retrouva face à un véritable mur d'acier qui le contraignit à la défense. Déséquilibré, il fit un pas en arrière et ses jambes furent brutalement fauchées par la pointe du sabre de son ennemi. Il tomba et n'eut pas le temps de se redresser que la lame aiguisée de l'autre était sur sa gorge.

-Vaincu et six pieds sous terre, déclara Daiki avec un rictus avant de reculer d'un pas pour l'aider à se relever .

-On ne pouvait pas vraiment s'attendre à autre chose, répondit l'Ombre en acceptant sa main.

-Bah, au moins ton temps de résistance augmente.

-Si tu parviens à tenir ces quelques minutes contre lui tu pourras tenir face à un autre le temps qu'on te rejoigne et qu'on s'en débarrasse, dit Shintaro en approchant. C'est déjà bien si on voit le peu de compétences physiques que les Kuroko ont démontré au fil des siècles. C'est un fait que vous n'êtes pas taillés pour être guerriers.

Tetsuya n'émit aucune protestation, c'était parfaitement vrai et il le savait. Un bruit de galop se fit alors entendre et deux chevaux pénétrèrent dans la cours du palais avant de s'y arrêter dans un léger nuage de poussière.

-Tiens, sourit Daiki. Voilà Ryouta et Atsushi qui reviennent.

Aussitôt ils s'approchèrent des deux Lumières qui descendaient de leurs montures pendant que les domestiques venaient les en débarrasser.

-Bon retour, dit le prince avec un léger sourire.

-On est rentrés Tetsuyacchi, répondit joyeusement le blond aussi démonstratif qu'à l'habitude.

-Tout s'est bien passé? demanda Seijuro qui les avait tranquillement rejoints les bras croisés.

-Oui ça a été facile, répondit le blond pendant que tout les six rentraient dans la fraîcheur accueillante du palais. Ce n'étaient que des petits bandits qui profitaient de l'oasis pour monter des embuscades et dévaliser les caravanes en tuant tout le monde. La moitié s'est sauvée en voyant Atsushicchi.

Le concerné hocha la tête. Sa peau avait un peu bronzé durant le voyage et ses yeux améthystes parcouraient les murs et les serviteurs pendant qu'ils marchaient dans les couloirs. A l'instar de son camarade il avait mit pour le voyage une tenue de cuir brun plus résistante que ses habits en tissu habituels ainsi que des bottes. Tous deux avaient jeté par dessus une longue cape noire marquée du sceau royal pour se protéger de la poussière et informer de leur statut. La seule différence était les deux épées courtes qui battaient les flancs du moins grand.

-Vous étiez en train de vous entraîner? demanda celui-ci alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leurs appartements.

Tetsuya hocha la tête.

-J'ai perdu contre Dai. Encore.

\- C'était si horrible que ça?

-Pas tellement si tu considères qu'il a tenu près de cinq minutes, répondit le métisse. Mais en restant uniquement sur la défensive.

-Au moins il sait se défendre, déclara Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes.

-Ouais, c'est mieux que rien.

-Je compatis, sourit Ryouta en passant son bras autour des épaules de l'Ombre. Tu as dû souffrir de t'entraîner avec ces trois là.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu veux dire?! s'exclamèrent les deux autres pendant que Seijuro ignorait la conversation pour poser sa faux à côté d'un fauteuil et s'asseoir dedans.

-Que vous êtes des tyrans insensibles.

-Tu le penses aussi Tetsu? demanda Daiki.

Celui-ci eut un mince sourire mais fit non de la tête.

-Ah tu vois, il ne se plaint pas lui.

-Parce qu'il est trop gentil pour le faire. T'en fais pas Tetsuyacchi, quand tu auras tes pouvoirs tu pourras leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce.

-Peut-être...

-C'est sûr.

-Les écrits racontent que les possibilités du pouvoir des Kuroko sont grandes, dit Shintaro.

Songeur, Tetsuya regarda ses mains.

-Je sais que j'ai ce pouvoir en moi, je le _**sens**_. Mais c'est comme si un gouffre me séparait d'eux et je ne sais pas comment faire pour passer de l'autre côté.

-Essaye de construire un pont, rit Ryouta en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Idiot, répliqua Shintaro avec exaspération. Comme si ça pouvait marcher.

-On s'en fiche, dit Daiki. Tu sauras quoi faire quand tu seras prêt. Avec ou sans pouvoirs ça ne fait aucune différence pour nous.

Le prince les regarda et eut un petit sourire reconnaissant. Ni-go s'approcha de lui et aboya pour attirer son attention. Tetsu s'accroupit donc et le caressa. Joueur, le chien aboya de nouveau et lui tourna autour avant de venir lui lécher la main. Il reniffla ensuite la tunique fine qu'il mettait pour s'entraîner.

-Tu as raison, j'ai besoin d'un bain.

-Comme nous deux, déclara l'épéiste blond. J'ai l'impression d'avoir ramené avec moi tout le sable du désert.

-Je vais venir avec vous, dit Daiki.

Ils appelèrent une servante pour que le bassin de la salle d'eau soit remplit puis s'y rendirent tout les quatre, laissant l'érudit et le tacticien dans la chambre.

-Ah... soupira Ryouta en plongeant dans l'eau fraîche avec délice après s'être mit nu. Y a pas à dire, après dix jours de cheval à travers la moitié du royaume c'est le paradis.

-C'est surtout que tu manques d'endurance, se moqua le sabreur.

-Faux, je ne me suis même pas plains une fois pendant le voyage. Pas vrai Atsushicchi?

Celui-ci hocha la tête, descendant dans le bassin.

-Comment était l'oasis? demanda Tetsuya en quittant sa tunique.

Il ne vit pas les regards des trois hommes qui parcoururent son corps après ce geste. Il fallait dire que même si il n'était pas très grand et avait hérité de la physionomie mince de sa mère le prince n'en était pas moins pourvu de charmes. Sans être excessivement viril, les leçons d'équitation et d'escrime qu'il prenait depuis des années avaient finement musclé et très bien proportionné son corps. Son visage n'était pas d'une beauté tapageuse mais il avait les traits fins et sans imperfections. Fait bien trop souvent dissimulé par son air neutre et la prestance des Lumières qui l'entouraient. Mais eux-même le voyait très bien. Sans compter qu'en grandissant il avait encore cultivé ce don pour passer inaperçu. Au point qu'il lui arrivait de prendre par surprise ses propres protecteurs. Il avait également une démarche souple et silencieuse qui rendait ses gestes gracieux.

-C'était magnifique, répondit le blond. Un vrai joyau au milieu du désert.

-Tu deviens poète, s'amusa Daiki.

-Mais je l'ai toujours été, tu ne t'en étais juste pas aperçut.

-Ce devait être beau... souffla l'héritier au trône en aidant Atsushi à laver ses cheveux comme d'habitude.

Il n'était jamais sortit de la capitale, les récits des missions que ses Lumières effectuaient en dehors depuis quelques années le faisaient beaucoup rêver.

-ça l'était, mais je suis content d'être rentré.

-Pas nous, soupira le métisse. C'était bien plus calme quand t'étais pas là.

-Hé!

Indigné, le blond lui projeta de l'eau à la figure tandis que son camarade riait. S'en suivit une bataille aquatique bien peu adaptée à leur âge et leur statut, mais ils n'en avaient cure. L'Ombre sourit de les voir essayer de se couler, mais remarqua quelque chose en rinçant les mèches du plus grand.

-Atsu tu as été blessé?

Ses doigts venaient en effet de passer sur une plaie sur le côté de son crâne. Elle ne saignait pas mais était tout de même présente.

-A l'aller nous avons sauvé des marchands d'un éboulement, répondit Ryouta en essayant de se défaire de la prise du métisse. L'une des pierres l'a effleuré.

-Tu as mal?

-Non, répondit le grand guerrier.

Comme l'inquiétude ne quittait pas totalement les yeux couleur de ciel, il caressa ses cheveux pour le rassurer. Tetsuya ferma les yeux sans repousser ce geste alors que d'habitude il ne l'appréciait pas. Ses deux Lumières lui avaient manqué.

Mais il sentit une pression douce sur ses lèvres après quelques secondes. L'homme venait de l'embrasser. Se laissant enlacer, il passa ses bras autour de son cou et plongea une main tendre dans ses cheveux mouillés.

-C'est pas juste Tetsuyacchi! s'exclama Ryouta. Moi aussi je veux un baiser.

Le prince sourit pendant que Daiki haussait un sourcil moqueur en regardant l'épéiste qui avait prit une mine plaintive.

-Je ne te l'ai pas refusé que je sache, répondit-il en restant dans les bras d'Atsushi.

Celui-ci le serra une dernière fois contre lui puis le relâcha quand son camarade s'approcha en souriant. Tetsuya se laissa également embrasser par Ryouta, effleurant cette fois l'anneau d'or que l'homme blond portait à l'oreille gauche. Cela faisait longtemps que sa relation avec ses Lumières avait évoluée. Il était leur monde et ils étaient le sien, avec l'adolescence étaient apparus des besoins nouveaux. La dévotion et l'affection s'étaient changées en amour et c'était tout naturellement que leur relation avait prit un tournant plus intime. Lui les aimait tous de façon égale et eux étaient si proches que la jalousie n'avait pas sa place entre eux.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose en notre absence? demanda Ryouta après avoir glissé doucement ses doigts sur sa joue.

-Non, Shurka a été très occupé on ne l'a même pas vu dans le palais.

-C'est pas plus mal.

-Ouais.

Ils sortirent de l'eau, se séchèrent et s'habillèrent avant de retourner dans la chambre où seul restait Seijuro.

-Où est Shintarocchi?

-Il est allé reposer des rouleaux à la bibliothèque.

-Ah la la, toujours en train de lire.

-Cela lui permet d'acquérir des connaissances qui nous sont utiles alors ne l'en blâme pas.

-C'est pas que je suis contre, juste il va finir par s'user les yeux sur ces parchemins. la plupart sont impossibles à lire et terriblement soporifiques.

-C'est parce que tu n'es pas apte à les apprécier, décréta l'érudit en franchissant la porte. Ton cerveau est bien trop engourdit par le temps que tu passes devant ton miroir.

-Hé, c'est méchant ça Shintarocchi!

-Saints sables du désert mais qui nous a fichu un idiot pareil? soupira l'homme aux cheveux verts.

Le blond se mit à bouder et l'Ombre retint un sourire. Il leva les mains pour les apaiser.

-On est tous différents, il n'y a pas de raisons de privilégier ta façon d'être à celle de Ryou, Shin. Les deux ont leurs avantages.

-C'est vrai, déclara Seijuro en levant une pièce sur son jeu de dames. Chacun d'entre nous est utile et a son rôle à jouer, ce sera à nous de soutenir Tetsuya quand il recevra la couronne dans quatre mois.

Il regarda celui-ci dans les yeux, et le prince hocha la tête. Si tout allait bien le jour de son anniversaire il deviendrait roi après être allé dans le temple où se déroulait le rituel précédant le couronnement. Shurka n'aurait alors plus aucun pouvoir à part ceux qu'il serait disposé à lui donner. Autant dire que les Lumières allaient en profiter pour s'assurer qu'il ne se ferait pas de vieux os.

Ni-go vint poser sa tête sur les genoux de l'héritier qui se mit à lui gratter les oreilles en silence. Ses compagnons discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'on les avertisse que le repas était prêt et ils se rendirent donc dans la salle où ils les prenaient. Assis sur de gros coussins moelleux à même le sol recouvert de tapis précieux, ils continuèrent de parler tout en se servant dans les nombreux plats que les domestiques posaient devant eux. Pour une fois et comme les cinq derniers jours , ils ne virent pas le Grand Chambellan et purent donc tranquillement profiter du moment. Mais même si cette absence était bienvenue, elle restait suffisamment inattendue pour être inquiétante. Les Lumières avaient soigneusement étudié chaque assiette avant de laisser leur Ombre y toucher. Comme souvent le concerné s'en rendait compte mais faisait mine de rien.

Ensuite libres d'obligations, ils retournèrent dans les appartements princiers où ils s'installèrent dans le salon dont un pan de mur donnait sur le couché de soleil. Il était suffisamment ouvert pour donner un côté enchanteur à la vue tout en étant assez haut pour qu'un assassin ne risque pas de l'escalader. De toute façon avec les cinq protecteurs présents ce soir là il aurait à peine eut le temps de poser une main sur le rebord qu'il serait mort de deux ou trois façons différentes et par autant d'assassins différents.

Ceux qui employaient des armes les aiguisèrent soigneusement pendant que le dernier mangeait un plat de dattes et que Tetsuya terminait un rouleau sur les relations commerciales avec les autres royaumes. Après avoir rangé son sabre Daiki se mit à jouer de la cithare et les notes résonnèrent doucement dans le silence de la nuit. Le prince l'écouta avec plaisir , et finit par s'endormir contre l'épaule d'Atsushi. Souriants, les cinq guerriers le contemplèrent un moment avant que Seijuro demande:

-Que s'est-il réellement passé durant votre mission?

-On a dû faire face à pas moins de deux embuscades en plus des bandits qu'il fallait éliminer, répondit Ryouta le visage grave. Les seconds ont commencé par causer un éboulement dans les Gorges de la Muerta et Atsushicchi a empêché un rocher de bloquer le passage.

-S'ils commencent à tenter de nous éliminer quand on est séparés ça va devenir délicat, déclara Shintaro. Il va falloir faire attention à tout.

-On faisait déjà attention à tout, répondit Daiki. Depuis le temps que ce serpent à sonnette en veux à Tetsu je sais même plus combien de tentatives de meurtre on a fait échouer.

Ils regardèrent le Prince des Ombres que pour l'instant ils avaient réussit dans une certaine mesure à préserver de l'impression de danger.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'on fait Sei-chin? demanda Atsushi.

-Pour l'instant rien. Il faut protéger Tetsuya jusqu'à son couronnement et ensuite nous nous occuperons de mettre Shurka hors d'état de nuire. En attendant restons toujours par trois avec lui et ne vous déplacez que par deux. Ryouta avec Atsushi et Shintaro avec Daiki de préférence, ou Atsushi avec moi.

-Très bien mais est-ce-que ça sera suffisant? dit le métisse. Ce serait bien plus sûr si on supprimait l'autre chacal tout de suite.

-ça ira, déclara son chef. Nous ne pouvons pas encore écarter Shurka, Tetsuya n'est pas prêt à monter sur le trône. Sans ses pouvoirs les autres royaumes y verraient une opportunité pour nous attaquer en force.

-On les repousserait facilement.

-Avec combien de pertes? Le peuple a déjà moins confiance en la famille royale depuis que Shuka agit. Il tiendrait Tetsuya responsable de la guerre et pourrait risquer de se soulever. Tu souhaites infliger ça à notre Ombre?

Le sabreur baissa les yeux sur le prince qui semblait si serein en cet instant et secoua la tête avant de replacer une mèche des cheveux bleus derrière l'oreille blanche.

-Bien, déclara Seijuro. Occupez-vous seulement de protéger Tetsuya et laissez-moi les affaires politiques. Je vous dirai quand il faudra agir.

Ils se turent et Ryouta sourit doucement en contemplant l'héritier au trône:

-C'est étrange tout le chemin qu'on a parcouru. Il y a quelques années nous n'étions qu'une bande de gamins condamnés à l'échafaud, et maintenant nous avons une position enviée de tous grâce à une seule phrase d'un petit garçon différent.

ses camarades acquiescèrent.

-Il nous a rendu notre dignité, puis un foyer et un rang. Je ne regretterai jamais d'avoir accepté.

Certains ne verraient que le pouvoir et le luxe apporté par le statut mais lui donnerait tout ce qu'il possédait si ça lui permettait un jour de rester avec lui.

-C'est sûr, dit Daiki du même air songeur. Lui n'a jamais prêté attention aux dires des autres ou à notre apparence . Il nous a choisit pour nous et ne nous a jamais donné de quoi regretter de l'avoir suivit. Riches ou pauvres, oisifs ou assassins ça n'aucune importance pour lui.

-Il fera un bon roi, déclara Shintaro.

Tous hochèrent la tête mais Seijuro resta pensif. Ce n'était pas seulement un bon roi qu'il fallait pour redresser la situation du royaume mais un parmi les plus grands. Un monarque capable de régner si infailliblement que l'Ombre en absorberait la lumière.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Alors ce chapitre?

Comment trouvez-vous les cinq Lumières?

Quel est votre avis sur le prince?

De quelle façon imaginez-vous la suite? (c'est toujours intéressant à savoir).

Je posterai la suite dès que possible mais ça me prendra peut-être un ou deux jours (quoique peut-être que non si vos reviews me motivent assez).

A bientôt.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laura-67:** Oui cette diminution de la confiance du peuple était volontaire de la part de Shurka. Il faut dire que depuis la mort du grand-père de Tetsuya il y a d'abord eu la fracture entre les membres de la famille royale alors qu'on avait jamais vu de tels conflits pour la succession en des siècles de règne, ensuite la rébellion montée par le frère du roi Teppei et la guerre civile qu'elle engendra. Guerre civile qui causa la mort jeune du frère du roi, puis celui-ci qui meurt quelques mois plus tard, et la reine qui meurt à son tour à peine douze ans après, douze ans où les guerres avec les royaumes voisins ont été récurrentes. Si on ajoute les rumeurs selon lesquelles le prince n'a toujours pas développé ses pouvoirs d'Ombre à moins de six mois de son couronnement ce n'est pas très étonnant que le peuple vive dans l'angoisse. Mais plutôt qu'une véritable perte de confiance dans les dirigeants c'est plutôt une inquiétude que les dieux aient finis par ne plus favoriser la famille royale. Donc si jamais il y avait une révolte Shurka ne serait pas inquiété et même il serait favorisé pour être le nouveau roi puisqu'il vient de la noblesse et s'est montré être un très bon dirigeant. Malchance quand tu les tiens...

Sinon ne t'inquiètes pas sur les questions que tu poses, elles sont très stimulantes des fois ça me donne même des idées pour la suite.

**Emy-nee:** Ravie que tu aimes autant ma version d'Akashi, j'espère qu'il en serra de même pour dans ce chapitre car il intervient plus longtemps. Je me relis déjà en fait mais des fois je saute une ligne sans m'en rendre compte et il reste des couacs ^_^' je vais aller tout de suite corriger ça et je ferai de mon mieux pour que ça n'arrive plus promis.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Un mariage pour le Prince des Ombres? **

Le lendemain Tetsuya se réveilla dans son lit sans se rappeler l'avoir rejoint. Il ne s'en soucia pas, se doutant qu'un de ses protecteurs avait dû l'y porter comme bien des fois auparavant. Sa taille était enserrée dans l'étreinte de Ryouta, et Daiki avait prit une de ses mains en dormant. Seijuro semblait s'être déjà levé, de même que Shintaro mais ce n'était pas le cas du dernier dont il pouvait voir l'aura derrière le blond.

Il devina que s'il s'était endormit hier ses Lumières avaient dû parler de choses sérieuses. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il savait qu'ils lui cachaient des choses pour ne pas l'inquiéter. Il leur faisait confiance alors tant que cela ne les amènerait pas à être blessés gravement il ne dirait rien. Doucement il passa ses doigts dans les fins cheveux blonds de l'épéiste, les caressant avec tendresse. L'homme eut un soupir de plaisir et ouvrit les yeux, l'or rencontrant le bleu du ciel. Ils se sourirent légèrement avant que Ryouta ne le presse contre lui. Le prince fut contraint de lâcher la main du sabreur, se laissant entourer par cette étreinte protectrice. Dans leurs bras il avait toujours l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver.

Le blond approcha son visage pour l'embrasser, mais deux mains fortes de couleur brune l'arrachèrent à lui pour l'attirer contre un torse puissant.

-C'est pas vrai, grogna une vois familière. A peine rentré t'empêche déjà les autres de dormir en paix.

-Daicchi, se plaignit Ryouta.

L'autre l'ignora et déposa un baiser sur la nuque de Tetsuya qui frémit, avant de murmurer à son oreille:

-Ta main me manquait.

L'Ombre rougit, et sentit le sourire satisfait du métisse dans son dos avant qu'il ne s'adresse à son camarade:

-ça t'apprendra à me réveiller.

-Mais j'ai rien fais, protesta celui-ci.

Atsushi se redressa à son tour.

-Atsu, tu es réveillé?

L'homme hocha la tête en baillant.

-Trop bruyants...

-Désolé, s'excusa Ryouta.

L'autre acquiesça puis ses yeux se portèrent sur leur Ombre. Il franchit le mètre qui les séparait et l'embrassa, passant un bras dans son dos.

**Attention, la suite est un lemon:**

Le prince entoura sa nuque de ses bras par réflexe, fermant les yeux pour savourer. La main du guerrier glissa sur sa cuisse et il eut un frisson en sentant à quel point elle était chaude à travers le tissu. Une autre se posa sur sa taille, lui faisant tourner la tête quand ils se séparèrent. Ses lèvres furent de nouveau capturées par Daiki, puis par Ryouta pendant que les deux autres relevaient sa tunique. Le métisse laissa ensuite faire son camarade aux yeux violets pour caresser ses bras en faisant courir ses dents sur son épaule dénudée par le vêtement. Tetsuya eut un soupir et sourit quand le blond et le métisse s'embrassèrent à leur tour. Il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de la plus grande de ses Lumières, retint un nouveau frisson en voyant l'intensité de ceux-ci et leva les bras pour que son haut lui soit retiré complètement. Le front de l'autre vint s'appuyer contre le sien une seconde, puis il caressa sa joue et vint effleurer la deuxième de ses lèvres avant de descendre en laissant une traînée de baisers sur sa gorge et son cou. Lui-même passa ses doigts dans les longues mèches raides avec tendresse avant d'entendre un gémissement étouffé à sa gauche. Un coup d'oeil lui apprit que Daiki venait d'allonger Ryouta et profitait de son absence de haut pour dévorer son torse des dents et du bout de la langue. Il haleta, la vision envoyant une vague de désir au creux de ses reins et augmentant son excitation déjà réveillée. Sa réaction n'échappa pas à Atsushi qui caressa son ventre et le plaça à côté du blond. Le prince et celui-ci échangèrent un regard puis se tournèrent pour s'embrasser, se collant l'un à l'autre sous les yeux de leurs amants. Leurs mains glissèrent avec envie sur le corps de l'autre, la chaleur dans leurs veines s'intensifiant de plus en plus. Quand celles de l'épéiste atteignirent son pantalon Tetsuya fit de même. Ils les retirèrent ensembles, yeux dans les yeux, avec un regard plein d'amour. Sans se préoccuper du spectacle affolant qu'ils pouvaient offrir.

Daiki eut un son de désir et Atsushi se pencha pour embrasser brièvement Ryouta. Qu'ils aient été ensemble pendant leur mission ne signifiait pas qu'ils n'avaient pas ressentit cruellement l'absence des autres. Tetsuya sentit le regard brûlant du sabreur le parcourir par la même occasion mais la main large se plaçant sur sa cuisse le distraya. Celle-ci remonta lentement sur sa hanche puis sa taille, le rendant incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa progression. Qui avait dit que Daiki et Seijuro possédaient le monopole du sadisme? Son grand protecteur se débrouillait également très bien quand il le voulait.

-Atsu...

Celui-ci eut un mince sourire carnassier et se pencha pour recommencer à embrasser et caresser son corps. L'Ombre eut un gémissement, sa respiration devenue plus forte et ses sens sensibilisés à l'extrême. La moindre parcelle de sa peau fut dévorée consciencieusement, cette bouche chaude le rapprochant progressivement de la folie.

-Tu me donnes si faim Tetsu-chin...

Il gémit encore, voulant sentir plus le corps de la Lumière contre le sien, ne pouvant plus attendre alors que l'épéiste blond perdait la tête sous les attentions sauvages de Daiki juste à côté de lui. Atsushi sembla le comprendre et captura ses lèvres tout en guidant ses mains jusqu'à son pantalon. Tetsuya le lui retira tout en passant ses doigts sur ses reins en une caresse, puis remonta jusqu'aux épaules musclées pendant que l'homme se débarrassait du vêtement d'un mouvement de pied. Il fut soudain redressé par quatre autres mains. Surprit, il se laissa néanmoins retourner et placer dos au torse du protecteur, se retrouvant face à ses deux autres Lumières. Egalement nus, ceux ci sourirent et Ryouta s'approcha de lui; il commença par déposer un baiser sur sa tempe et un second sur sa paupière puis se baissa jusqu'au niveau de son bassin. L'héritier rougit et porta sa main à sa bouche quand il lécha lentement l'objet de son désir. Il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire, il était toujours gêné de les voir s'agenouiller d'une telle façon pour faire ce genre de choses avec autant de naturel. Il avait beau leur être théoriquement supérieur dans la hiérarchie il les avait toujours considéré comme ses égaux. Cela le mettait mal-à-l'aise pour eux, vraiment, mais ils continuaient et le plaisir ne lui laissait en général pas l'occasion de protester. Le regard embué il vit Daiki griffer sensuellement les hanches dorées qui lui étaient présentées avec un rictus. Quand les yeux lapis-lazuli de celui-ci croisèrent les siens il frémit devant la passion bestiale qu'ils contenaient, se sentant comme si c'était lui qui allait en être l'objet. Il se détourna en comprenant que l'autre allait préparer le blond, se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas venir trop vite en imaginant la scène. Les doigts d'Atsushi glissant sous ses reins lui compliquèrent un peu plus la tâche, et il retint un gémissement bruyant quand un premier entra en lui. Il n'avait plus mal depuis longtemps habitué comme il l'était à accueillir les membres imposants de ses amants, mais le geste avait envoyé une violente vague de plaisir dans ses veines. Il serra les draps de sa main libre, tremblant de désir contre le torse du plus grand. Il ne tiendrait pas, il allait mourir, il...il fallait que...

-Ryou... a...arrête...

L'homme hésita une seconde mais céda à sa demande, avant de gémir à son tour à cause du métisse. Fiévreux, le prince le tira jusqu'à lui et ils s'embrassèrent à en perdre haleine, ivres de plaisir. Daiki grogna avec impatience et échangea un regard avec l'autre dominant avant de décider qu'ils avaient assez attendus. Visiblement eux aussi ne tiendraient plus longtemps si ils continuaient à faire durer.

Le guerrier aux cheveux violets retira ses doigts de leur Ombre et celui-ci retint une protestation en se sentant si vide. Il savait que l'inconfort ne durerait pas. Son amant le rallongea, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Le sabreur lui préféra faire passer le protecteur aux yeux d'or au-dessus de lui pour pouvoir mieux le contempler. Tetsuya se mordit la lèvre en sentant l'intrusion imposante après que sa Lumière l'ait tendrement embrassé. Il n'allait pas mentir, ça faisait mal. Mais les caresses douces et les baisers qu'il recevait en parallèle le distrayaient un peu de la douleur et il s'efforça de se détendre. Une fois que ce fut chose faite il hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il allait bien, que l'autre pouvait continuer.

Dès le premier mouvement de hanches il se sentit partir sous le plaisir brutal. Il n'eut aucune idée de si son cri avait franchit ses lèvres ou bien avait été étouffé mais il s'en moquait bien. Faire l'amour avec Atsushi était semblable à être sur une barque fragile au milieu d'un torrent furieux. Ou encore au coeur d'un volcan prêt à exploser. Il était adoré, vénéré avec la plus grande dévotion comme un objet précieux, mais chaque geste, chaque caresse aussi douce soit-elle vibrait de puissance contenue. Comme si l'homme craignait de le briser en le serrant trop fort. Quelques fois le prince avait un aperçut de cette puissance maîtrisée: un coup de reins plus violent, une caresse si forte sur son corps qu'il en gardait un bleu... Mais le plaisir était alors si grand qu'il n'en avait cure. Et puis de quoi aurait-il eut peur? Il n'était pas dans les bras de n'importe qui mais de sa Lumière, il n'avait rien à craindre.

Submergé, il saisit quelque part dans l'acte la main de Daiki. Ils n'étaient plus quatre ils étaient un. Un à gémir, crier, grogner, soupirer de plaisir. Un à perdre la tête, un à s'aimer, un à fermer les yeux quand l'orgasme les traversa en une série de vagues brûlantes qui figea leurs corps bouillants. Le souffle court, Tetsuya laissa Atsushi poser son front contre son cou, passant lui même ses bras autour de sa nuque. L'esprit embrumé par la jouissance, il glissa lentement sa main dans les cheveux longs. Il les aimait beaucoup comme ça, l'homme ne les attachait que pour combattre ou quand il le lui demandait.

Doucement ils se séparèrent venant se coller à leurs deux autres amants. L'Ombre poussa alors un soupir de bien-être en plongeant son visage dans le cou de Ryouta pendant que Daiki et le plus grand de ses protecteurs avaient chacun un bras sur leurs tailles. Il avait eu besoin de ces retrouvailles après dix jours douloureux de séparation. C'était maintenant chose faite et il se sentait à sa place même si deux de ses Lumières n'avaient pas participé.

**Fin du lemon**

Le son de la porte en train de s'ouvrir ne l'inquiéta pas le moins du monde. Premièrement leurs chambre était située assez loin dans leurs appartements pour qu'aucun domestique ne les ait entendu, et deuxièment pour être parvenu vivant jusque là il ne pouvait s'agir que Seijuro ou Shintaro. Cela lui fut confirmé quand il sentit l'aura du tacticien près du lit.

-Le petit-déjeuner ne va pas tarder à être servit, vous avez un quart d'heure pour être prêts.

Ryouta et Daiki marmonèrent des protestations et Tetsuya ne bougea pas, son corps étant devenu très, très lourd. Malheureusement Atsushi se redressa et il perdit une de ses principales sources de chaleur. Fronçant les sourcils tout en gardant les yeux fermés, il se serra un peu plus contre le blond. Il n'avait aucune envie de quitter le lit.

Un doigt remonta légèrement le long de son avant-bras et son épaule, le faisant frissonner.

-Lève-toi Tetsuya, souffla la voix basse et sensuelle du roux contre son oreille.

Frémissant de nouveau il laissa ses paupières s'ouvrir, tombant sur les yeux vairons hypnotiques de sa Lumière. Celui-ci eut un petit sourire et lui donna un baiser qui lui laissa une impression de trop peu avant de caresser lentement sa joue du bout des doigts.

-Les serviteurs vont se poser des questions si nous sommes en retard.

L'Ombre le savait, pourtant il ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'au contact entre leurs peaux et ces yeux posés sur lui. Comment faisait cet homme pour lui donner l'impression d'être encore plus nu qu'il ne l'était déjà? Il était le seul à être habillé dans la pièce et cela semblait le placer dans une position dominante sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun contrôle. Testuya n'avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'il savait parfaitement avant même d'entrer dans la pièce ce qu'il allait y trouver, peut-être même l'avait-il prévu dès la veille. On ne savait jamais avec lui.

Le regard rouge et or glissa sur eux une dernière fois et Ryouta rougit imperceptiblement. Ah... lui aussi le ressentait. Cette tentation sourde que l'homme use de cette autorité qu'il dégageait pour le pousser dans un nouveau moment de plaisir comme il savait si bien le faire. Cela ne devait pas le faire à Daiki et Atsushi mais pour eux qui étaient les seuls à être jamais soumis la façon d'être de Seijuro pouvait transmettre bien des messages et provoquer bien des réactions incontrôlables dans leur corps.

Tetsuya savait ce qui n'était pas dit explicitement dans sa relation avec Seijuro. Il lui appartenait, et son protecteur acceptait simplement de le partager avec les autres, tout comme il s'appropriait quelque fois le blond aussi. Mais si jamais il lui avait prit l'envie de regarder en dehors de leur groupe le roux ne l'aurait pas supporté. Il se serait chargé implacablement de lui faire comprendre qu'il était à lui, à eux; que personne d'autre n'avait le droit de le toucher.

Bien sûr il ne se serait pas montré violent. Mais l'héritier était certain que par des mots et des étreintes mêlant délice et frustration désespérée il aurait été puni, et la règle se serait gravé dans son esprit en lettres de feu. C'était le prix pour avoir entamé une telle relation avec eux alors qu'ils étaient Ombre et Lumières, obligés de rester ensembles jusqu'à la mort. Beaucoup auraient refusé cela, mais le prince n'en était pas dérangé le moins du monde. Il savait que cette possessivité exceptionnelle faisait partie de la personnalité de son protecteur, on ne pouvait rien y changer; et il savait également qu'il ne désirerait jamais personne d'autre qu'eux. Le reste du monde lui paraissait bien trop terne comparé à ces hommes si forts et charismatiques, aucun autre n'avait cette luminosité rivalisant avec le soleil.

Le tacticien quitta la pièce et il fixa quelques secondes la porte derrière laquelle il avait disparut. Puis il se redressa complètement et garda un visage fermement impassible en sentant un liquide tiède couler entre ses cuisses. Non il ne rougirait pas, c'était suffisamment gênant comme ça pas besoin qu'en plus les autres s'en rendent compte. S'enroulant dans l'un des draps, il dit:

-Je vais me laver.

Ses mots semblèrent tirer ses amants de leurs pensées et ils sursautèrent légèrement.

-Ouais faut se grouiller, déclara Daiki en se levant et ignorant superbement sa nudité.

Tetsuya ne lui fit aucune remarque, sachant que cela n'aurait servit qu'à recevoir une réplique salace de la part du métisse. Celui-ci n'avait jamais été vraiment pudique.

Ils se lavèrent rapidement puis s'habillèrent.

**§§§§§§§§§§**

Ryouta vit à un moment Testuya tirer sur la manche d'Atsushi et lui chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille qu'il ne put entendre. Etonné il échangea un regard avec Daiki mais celui-ci haussa les épaules et termina de mettre ses chaussures. Le grand guerrier se contenta d'hocher la tête à ce que lui disait leur Ombre, mais le blond put ensuite le voir prendre un lien de cuir pour attacher ses cheveux avant qu'ils n'aillent au salon où les attendaient leurs camarades déjà prêts.

Ils se rendirent ensuite dans la salle des repas et eurent la mauvaise surprise de voir que le Grand Chambellan les y attendait avec les chefs des Maisons Hara et Hanamiya. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire c'est que Ryouta n'appréciait pas ces hommes, mais les espions de Seijuro n'avaient jamais rien trouvé de compromettant sur eux alors il se contentait de les avoir à l'oeil. Ils semblaient suinter autant de malveillance que Shurka et partager à eux deux moins de fidélité à la couronne qu'un gamin tout juste né.

-Que pouvons-nous pour vous Grand Chambellan? demanda impassiblement Seijuro après que leurs deux petits groupes se soient correctement salués.

-Je souhaitais simplement transmettre mes respect à Son Altesse après ma récente absence.

Le regard du tacticien scanna impitoyablement les trois hommes puis il s'écarta d'un pas en même temps que Daiki pour révéler le prince au milieu d'eux.

-Bonjour Votre Altesse, fit Shurka en s'inclinant avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

-Shurka.

-Avez-vous passé une bonne nuit?

-Excellente.

-Voilà qui fait plaisir à entendre, je suis navré de ne pas être venu vous voir ces derniers jours mais une affaire urgente requerrait toute mon attention.

-Ce n'est rien, quelle affaire est-ce?

Une lueur de jubilation traversa le regard du Grand Chambellan et Ryouta fronça les sourcils, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-Je voulais justement vous entretenir à son sujet, serait-il possible que vous m'accordiez un peu de votre temps aujourd'hui pour en parler?

Ces manières faussement respectueuses donnaient à nausée au blond, quel hypocrite! Si ça ne tenait qu'à eux il était certain que Daiki l'aurait déjà décapité et lui aurait emmené Tetsuya très loin de cet homme. L'Ombre fixa Shurka et les deux Sirs pendants quelques secondes puis répondit:

-Je suis libre jusqu'à mes leçons avec Maître Baran à dix heures, retrouvez-nous dans une demie-heure devant le Salon des lampes.

-J'y serai, que les dieux bénissent votre compréhension.

Un tic agacé agita la lèvre de Tetsuya, et sa Lumière épéiste sentit l'envie de saisir ses épées le démanger devant cette salutation pour le moins moqueuse quand on connaissait la vraie nature de l'individu. L'homme n'espérait pas le moins du monde que leur Ombre continue de bien se porter et d'avoir la faveur des dieux.

Les trois importuns se retirèrent, et il déplia lentement ses doigts qui avaient blanchis à force qu'il serre les poings. Il ne savait pas de quoi voulait discuter ce fils de chacal mais il sentait que ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

En effet quand ils retrouvèrent les hommes une demie-heure plus tard les choses commencèrent par l'énerver un peu plus quand Shurka demanda à voir le prince seul. Il ne put se retenir:

-Et pourquoi pas en notre présence?

Comme si ils allaient accepter de lui laisser une occasion de lui faire du mal.

-Je suis navré Sir Kise mais c'est une affaire d'Etat...

-Nous sommes les Lumières du Prince, interrompit froidement Seijuro. Nous nous _**devons**_ d'être au courant des affaires du royaume.

-Bien entendu mais cela touche également au domaine du privé, et peut-être que Son Altesse ne voudrait pas qu'autant de monde soit au courant...

Les protecteurs se tendirent, mais ne pouvaient répliquer en public alors que l'homme respectait les codes de la politesse.

-Je n'ai rien à cacher à mes Lumières, répondit Tetsuya.

-C'est louable de votre part Votre Altesse mais je me permets d'insister.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux un moment et ce fut au tour de la joue du chambellan d'être agité par un léger tic.

-Très bien, finit par dire l'Ombre après un geste imperceptible de son garde du corps roux. Seul Seijuro viendra avec nous et mes autres Lumières resteront dans le couloir avec Sir Hara et Sir Hanamiya, cela vous convient-il Shurka?

-Il en sera selon votre bon plaisir Votre Altesse.

Une fois de plus le blond dû se retenir de ne pas lui mettre son poing dans la figure, et vu la façon dont son camarade à la peau brune caressait la corde tenant son sabre il n'était pas le seul. Les trois individus pénétrèrent dans le salon dont les innombrables lampes en fer suspendues au plafond avaient donné le nom, et commença une attente insoutenable pour Ryouta. Tendu, il était prêt à bondir au moindre bruit suspect parvenant de l'intérieur. Néanmoins seules des voix étouffées et incompréhensibles traversèrent la porte. Après un petit quart d'heure celle-ci s'ouvrit , laissant apparaître le prince, puis Seijuro, suivis du Chambellan.

Retenant un soupir soulagé, l'épéiste l'entoura de nouveau avec les autres, et remarqua à cet instant que quelque chose n'allait pas. Malgré son expression neutre, Tetsuya était littéralement blême de colère. Quelqu'un d'extérieur à leur groupe n'aurait pas pu s'en rendre compte, mais lui pouvait voir la différence de couleur sur sa peau pâle de nature, ses lèvres légèrement pincées et l'infirme froncement entre ses sourcils. Une fois dos à Shurka et aux deux nobles, l'Ombre laissa transparaître sa fureur et le blond contint un mouvement de recul. Il était déjà totalement déconseillé de mettre Tetsuya en colère en temps normal mais là il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi furieux.

Ils prirent la direction de leurs appartements en silence, le sabreur eut un moment d'hésitation puis voulu poser sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune mais leur chef l'interrompit avant de faire non de la tête. apparemment il préférait laisser l'héritier se calmer avant d'engager la conversation. Ils le suivirent donc en silence, sans oublier toutefois de faire attention à leur entourage. Ce n'était pas parce que la situation était inhabituelle qu'ils devaient se relâcher.

Une fois arrivés à destination, Tetsuya s'enferma dans la chambre en claquant la porte, et là Ryouta s'inquiéta vraiment. Parce que c'était les réactions de quelqu'un qui ne se contrôlait pas, or leur Ombre se contrôlait _**toujours**_ à part quand ils lui faisaient l'amour, donc les choses devaient aller vraiment très mal. Il voulu aller le réconforter de même qu'Atsushi mais Seijuro les arrêta:

-Laissez-le, il ne risque rien dans la chambre et il a besoin de se calmer.

-Qu'est-ce-qui se passe? demanda Daiki à cran.

-Le roi d'Ardilya possède une fille qui vient d'atteindre ses seize ans. Shurka nous a annoncé qu'il avait arrangé des fiançailles entre Tetsuya et elle et que le mariage était prévu pour dans trois mois.

La nouvelle fit l'effet d'un coup de massue. Shurka avait _**quoi?!**_

Ryouta sentit la fureur se répandre comme une traînée de lave dans ses veines, le bloquant sur place. Daiki lui tira son sabre avec rage pour se diriger vers la porte.

-Cette fois c'est bon je vais tuer ce salopard.

-Arrête, ordonna le tacticien.

-Il est allé trop loin Seijuro! Je veux égorger ce chacal, faire sécher ses tripes au soleil et le donner à bouffer aux lions!

L'épéiste blond était bien d'accord avec lui, et la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'argumentaient pas ensemble était que la rage l'immobilisait toujours.

-Sei-chin, je veux écraser cet homme.

Bien, comme ça ils seraient trois pour s'occuper de lui et le serpent n'aurait aucune chance de s'enfuir. Devraient-ils décider d'un ordre de passage pour le tuer ou bien le faire tous en même temps?

-_**Tu ne peux pas**_, répliqua le roux de façon glaciale. Shurka est très certainement en public ou entouré d'une cinquantaine de gardes à l'heure qu'il est et le tuer ne nous apporterait rien de bon.

-Alors ça ne te fait rien qu'il oblige Tetsuyacchi à se marier comme ça?!

Dans un sifflement métallique brutal la faux se plaça contre la gorge du blond qui avait enfin retrouvé ses capacités de parole, et celui-ci se figea. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux meurtriers de son chef et il déglutit. Ils n'étaient peut-être pas les seuls à être énervés finalement.

-Vous. Restez. Ici, ordonna le tacticien d'un ton dangereusement bas. Il n'est pas question que nous réagissions de manière irréfléchie alors que le premier concerné et celui qui doit répondre de nos actes c'est Tetsuya. Si réaction il y a ce sera lui, et lui seul qui en aura prit la décision. **Comprit?**

Ryouta hocha lentement la tête, de même que les trois autres Lumières quand le regard du guerrier se posa sur eux. Ils n'avaient aucun doute quand à la menace qu'il leur faisait passer, il était toujours prêt à tuer quiconque entravait ses plans, encore plus quand ils concernaient Tetsuya. La faux retourna dans le dos de son propriétaire et celui-ci reprit:

-Je me doutais que le sujet du mariage serait abordé tôt ou tard. Avec une femme Tetsuya serait plus vulnérable et plus facile à viser car nous ne pourrions décemment continuer à être aussi proches de lui.

Les mâchoires de Daiki et Ryouta se crispèrent et il leur envoya un regard d'avertissement. Le mariage était un sujet qu'ils avaient toujours soigneusement prit soin d'éviter avec leur Ombre depuis que leur relation avait prit un tournant plus intime. Bien sûr ils savaient que celui-ci ne désirait personne d'autre qu'eux, et certainement pas une femme. Mais ils savaient aussi qu'il respectait ses devoirs de prince pour la mémoire de sa mère qui avait fait de son mieux durant sa régence, et que l'un de ces devoirs étaient de prendre une épouse et de concevoir un héritier pour perpétuer la lignée royale. Or il leur était tout bonnement intolérable d'imaginer _**leur**_ Tetsuya être uni à une étrangère et devoir quitter _**leur**_ lit pour côtoyer cette femme qui les écarterait immanquablement. Bien sûr dans les autres royaumes (à part Ardilya en général) il était courant que les couples royaux aient des amants, mais quelque part cela les hérissait presque autant que cette épouse puisse manquer de respect à leur Ombre en allant voir ailleurs. Même si eux ne se gêneraient pas pour le récupérer auprès d'eux, si ce n'était pas lui qui les rejoignait avant.

-Que fait-on alors? demanda Shintaro.

-J'ai beaucoup d'idées mais elles ne sont pas décemment applicables malheureusement.

Ils se tournèrent vers le prince qui était dans l'encadrement de la porte de la chambre.

-Tu vas bien? s'enquit Ryouta inquiet en voyant à quel point il avait mauvaise mine.

-J'ai juste récupéré un bon mal de tête à me retenir pour ne pas hurler de colère, ça ne l'aurait pas vraiment fait pour un prince censé être élu des dieux.

Ils sourirent faiblement devant cet éclair de malice, sachant très bien qu'il ne s'était jamais considéré comme spécial.

-Certains se sont chargés de le faire pour toi, dit l'érudit en remontant ses lunettes.

-Oui j'ai entendu.

Penauds, les deux épéistes marmonnèrent qu'ils étaient humains et avaient bien le droit de s'énerver.

-Alors on fait quoi? répéta le blond.

Il refusait de croire qu'il allait attendre les bras croisés qu'une quelconque princesse pourrie gâtée vienne leur arracher leur Ombre. Est-ce-que l'enlèvement était une possibilité? Hum...visiblement non vu comment Seijuro le regardait. Ce type devait lire dans leurs pensées, ce n'était pas possible de tout deviner comme ça.

-Tout dépend de comment tu le ressens, dit celui-ci. C'est ta vie qui est mise en jeu.

-La vôtre aussi, rappela l'héritier.

-Nous ne sommes _**que**_ tes Lumières, répliqua le roux en écartant sa réponse d'un geste sans quitter ses yeux des siens. Aussi loin que cette relation soit allée c'est _**toi**_ qui deviendra roi pas nous, même si nous t'assisterons. Qu'est-ce-que tu veux face à cette manoeuvre de Shurka? Rester impassible et le laisser arriver à ses fins, conservant ainsi ta tranquillité? De toute façon que tu sois marié ou pas nous continuerons de te protéger. Même si le danger augmentera nous sommes suffisamment forts pour que cela reste de très peu. Ou bien souhaites-tu contrer cette manipulation supplémentaire et faire valoir tes droits d'héritier au trône? Mettre fin à sa tyrannie en réagissant?

Tous deux se regardaient intensément et la pièce avait prit une atmosphère étrangement pesante. Ryouta pu sentir que son camarade mettait en place quelque chose d'important. Beaucoup de choses découleraient implicitement de la réponse donnée par leur Ombre.

-Tu es le Prince des Ombres Tetsuya, seule personne légitime pour monter sur le trône et gouverner Lymnia. Nous ne sommes qu'un bras armé que _**Tu**_ commandes; même si tu ne donnes pas d'ordres c'est toi qui décide, reprit le tacticien en le voyant ouvrir la bouche. C'est la vérité, tu _**es**_ la seule et unique personne que nous reconnaîtrons comme supérieure. A toi de choisir la route que tu veux prendre, quelle quelle soit nous te suivrons.

Le prince avait voulu protester mais avait renoncé voyant à quel point il était sérieux et comment ils n'intervenaient pas; son visage était devenu grave à mesure qu'il écoutait le discours et il réfléchissait désormais intensément. Il finit par se redresser en laissant la main qu'il posait sur l'encadrement de la porte retomber le long de son corps.

-Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi-même choisir comment se déroulera ma vie, Shurka a été trop longtemps libre d'agir.

Et Ryouta put la voir, l'ombre du roi respectable et solide qu'il deviendrait. Cette aura qu'on pouvait déjà percevoir quelques fois quand il se mettait en colère ou avait un jugement sage et qui prouvait toujours un peu plus qu'il méritait que tous lui accordent le respect dû à leur souverain. Il sourit sans pouvoir se retenir.

Si c'était le destin que les Dieux avaient choisis pour celui qui avait envoûté son coeur depuis toutes ces années il serait fier de le reconnaître et de s'incliner devant lui quand il deviendrait roi.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Vos impressions?

Est-ce-que vous riez parfois?

Que pensez-vous de la personnalité et du comportement d'Akashi?

Et de la nouvelle perfidie de Shurka?


	9. Chapitre 8

**Réponse aux reviews:**

**Laura-67:** Non Tetsuya n'a pas de sentiments spéciaux pour Seijuro, il aime toutes ses Lumières de façon égale. Et Shurka ignore tout de la relation intime que les six entretiennent, si il le savait il s'en servirait pour les faire souffrir et les discréditer bien sûr. L'homosexualité est acceptée dans ce monde (et encore ça varie selon les pays) mais cinq amants comme ça d'un coup ce serait un peu trop, les gens ne comprendraient pas.

Tu verras toi-même les conséquence de la rencontre entre Tetsuya et Taïga, ça devrait t'amuser je pense ^_^.

**Badywurst:** J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde a hâte que Shurka meure XD, malheureusement comme tout les super méchants il se doit de tenir jusqu'à la fin. Mais promis je lui ferai une mort bien dure pour toutes les fois où vous aurez eu envie de l'étrangler.

Merci pour ton commentaire ça fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon scénario (et mes lemons ^_^). Sinon, il est vrai que j'ai lu _L'arôme du désir _avant d'écrire cette histoire mais je pensais avoir fais quand même quelque chose d'assez différent, est-ce-que je me serais trompée? (s'inquiète).

C'est vrai que Shintaro est le personnage qui intervient le moins affectueusement parlant pour l'instant, mais je pense avoir réussis à rectifier un peu ça dans la suite. Néanmoins cela risque de rester le personnage le moins démonstratif (avec Seijuro) parce que je le vois comme quelqu'un de fier qui n'aime pas trop montrer ses sentiments. C'est plutôt les autres qui le poussent en général (on voit d'ailleurs des taquineries dans ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses). J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 8: La révolte et le début du voyage pour le Prince des Ombres.**

_-Je ne laisserai personne d'autre que moi-même choisir comment se déroulera ma vie, Shurka a été trop longtemps libre d'agir._

Un rictus satisfait comme on lui en voyait peu étira les lèvres de Seijuro.

-Il en sera selon tes désirs _**mon Prince**_.

L'atmosphère redevint normale et les autres eurent un soupir soulagé.

-Au risque de me répéter encore, qu'est-ce-qu'on fait?

-Il n'y a pas trente-six façons de contrer Shurka, fit Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes. Nous avons deux buts: annuler le mariage et le destituer de la régence. Je pense que le second est le plus urgent, il faut soit rassembler assez de preuves de ses méfaits pour le confondre, soit que Tetsuya soit couronné en avance.

Il y eut un silence et Daiki posa la question qu'il était sûr de ne pas être le seul à se poser:

-Et comment on fait ça?

-Techniquement la date du couronnement est seulement une cérémonie publique où Tetsuya est introduit devant le peuple et auprès des dirigeants des autres royaumes, rien n'interdit qu'il choisisse de prendre ses fonctions en avance si il s'en montre digne.

-Et qu'est-ce-qu'il faut pour en être digne?

-Se rendre au Temple della Noche pour récupérer les insignes du pouvoir gardé par les prêtres et les présenter à la cours, répondit l'Ombre. Une fois que c'est fait le statut de roi ne peut être contesté.

-Va chercher la carte de Shérin qui se trouve sur mon coffre Ryouta, dit Seijuro.

Une fois que ce fut fait ils l'étalèrent sur l'un des bureaux de leurs appartements.

-Le temple se trouve dans les montagnes d'obsidienne, déclara Shintaro.

-Il va falloir traverser plus de la moitié du royaume, dit Daiki en traçant du doigt le chemin envisageable. Et une fois dans les montagnes la route sera presque impraticable.

-Je suis censé mériter les attributs du pouvoir.

-Le chemin qui mène au temple sera sûrement gardé par des hommes de Shurka si il devine nos projets après notre disparition, reprit l'érudit.

-Peut-être en passant par les mines abandonnées? proposa Ryouta.

-Non, rejeta Seijuro. S'y perdre est très facile et le risque que les galeries s'effondrent est trop grand. Nous allons devoir les contourner.

-Contourner? Tu veux dire en sortant de Lymnia?

-C'est vrai que ce serait plus facile pour semer nos éventuels poursuivants, réfléchit Shintaro. Mais ça rallonge le chemin.

-C'est le moyen le plus sûr, décréta le tacticien. Et il permettra également de régler la question du mariage.

-Comment ça?

-Impossible de simplement envoyer un messager avec une lettre, si Shurka ne le fait pas tuer cela causera à coup sûr un incident diplomatique avec Ardilya. La seule solution est que Testuya s'y rende en personne pour expliquer aux monarques les raisons de son refus.

-Je vois mal les Kagami accepter qu'il dise non sous prétexte qu'il ne veut pas de leur fille, avança Ryouta.

-Idiot, répondit Shintaro. Bien sûr qu'il ne va pas le dire en ces termes, on inventera quelque chose sur le fait qu'il est trop jeune et inexpérimenté à gouverner pour prendre une épouse. Et si il faut on révélera que c'était une manipulation de Shurka.

-Nous profiterons donc de notre passage dans Ardilya pour faire un détour par la capitale.

-Qu'en penses-tu Tetsuya? demanda Seijuro. Ce plan te convient?

-Je vois que tu as pensé à tout comme d'habitude, ça me va.

-Ce ne sera pas un voyage facile, prévint Daiki.

-Peu importe, je m'adapterai.

-Bien, décréta le chef des Lumières en roulant la carte. Nous partirons demain soir à cheval. Commençons dès maintenant les préparatifs. Ryouta va vérifier que les chevaux et les selles sont en parfais état, Atsushi tu passeras chercher en plusieurs fois des provisions pour trois jours aux cuisines, Shintaro tu te charges de nous procurer l'équipement qu'il nous manque avec Daiki. Ne prenez que des vêtements de voyage et pas de noir à part pour ceux que nous mettrons pour nous présenter au Palais du Levant, cette couleur nous rend trop reconnaissables.

-D'accord.

Ils agirent discrètement au cours de la journée, faisant mines d'être piégés et furieux devant le Grand Chambellan quand ils le croisaient. Celui-ci tous sourires demandait hypocritement:

-Quelque-chose ne va pas Votre Altesse? Vous êtes très pâle...

-Vous semblez n'avoir que peu d'appétit, êtes-vous contrarié en quoique ce soit?

Plusieurs fois il fallu toute la maîtrise des cinq protecteurs pour qu'ils s'empêchent de lui faire ravaler sa perfidie, mais ils se retinrent en songeant à la tête qu'il ferait en découvrant leur disparition et une fois démit de ses fonctions.

Enfin le soir arriva, et ils purent se retrouver seuls dans leurs appartements. Tetsuya regarda la capitale par la fenêtre du salon, songeant que dans peu de temps il ne pourrait plus admirer ce spectacle.

-Tu es nerveux? demanda une voix derrière lui.

Il tourna brièvement la tête vers Daiki avant de retourner à sa contemplation.

-Pas vraiment, vous serez avec moi. C'est assez rassurant pour que je reste calme même en n'ayant jamais quitté Saphira.

-Nous ne laisserons rien t'arriver.

-Je sais.

Le métisse sourit devant cette confiance. Ils regardèrent le soleil disparaître progressivement puis retournèrent vers leurs compagnons.

-Tu devrais dormir Tetsuya, déclara Shintaro. Même si nous ne partons que demain la nuit sera courte.

-Je ne pense pas arriver à dormir aussi tôt.

-Essaye au moins.

L'Ombre n'eut aucune chance de protester, il fut brusquement soulevé du sol.

-Atsu?

L'homme le porta jusqu'au canapé pour le placer dedans.

-Tu vois Atsushi le pense aussi.

-Ce n'était pas la peine de me porter.

Ses cheveux furent ébouriffés par une main large et il s'agaça:

-Arrête s'il-te-plaît.

-Tetsu-chin doit dormir.

-Oui, oui je vais le faire; je ne suis pas en cristal vous savez.

-On sait, s'amusa Ryouta en venant ébouriffer ses mèches bleues à son tour.

-Arrête, protesta le prince en lui donnant une tape sur la main.

-Aïe, c'est méchant Tetsuyacchi.

-Gamin, fit le sabreur.

-Pas plus que toi le fou furieux.

-Quoi?

Ils commencèrent à se poursuivre en se chamaillant et Shintaro remonta ses lunettes avec agacement.

-C'est pas vrai ils sont épuisants, et dire que ce sont des Lumières.

-On ne peut pas être tous frigides comme toi, lança Daiki.

Un tic agita la lèvre de l'érudit.

-Pardon?

-C'est vrai Shintarocchi, déclara le blond en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il faut apprendre à être un peu plus détendu parfois.

-Va plutôt mourir, répliqua Shintaro en s'écartant de lui.

-C'est cruel Shintarocchi! Je pensais juste à ton bien.

-Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'en soucies.

-Tu es horrible!

Ils furent interrompus par un son léger et aussi bienfaisant que l'eau fraîche d'une rivière par un jour d'été. Tetsuya était en train de rire. Il les regarda une seconde puis partit dans un nouvel éclat qui le fit se plier en deux, attirant un sourire sur leurs visages. L'épéiste fit mine de se vexer:

-C'est pas gentil de se moquer Tetsuyacchi.

-Pardon...c'est juste que... sérieusement, vous vous disputez toujours de la même façon.

-C'est faux, rétorqua Shintaro en se reprenant. Je n'ai rien à voir avec ces deux crétins.

-Crétin toi-même, répliqua Daiki.

-Allez sois pas comme ça Shintarocchi, dit Ryouta en passant de nouveau un bras autour de ses épaules.

-Arrête ça, fit celui-ci en tentant vainement de se dégager.

-Faut être moins crispé, insista moqueusement le métisse en passant le sien par-dessus celui du blond. Tu vas finir par avoir les sourcils bloqués si tu continues de les froncer autant.

-Je ne veux pas entendre ça de ta part, lâchez-moi!

Le prince rit de nouveau contre l'épaule de Seijuro et sourit un peu plus en voyant son chien rejoindre les trois hommes pour sauter joyeusement autour d'eux en aboyant.

-Oh? Toi aussi tu veux le décoincer Ni-go?

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant une dizaine de minutes jusqu'à ce que l'érudit parvienne à se dégager, épuisé. Tetsuya dissimula un sourire et s'appuya contre le canapé. Peut-être qu'ils ne pourraient plus s'amuser comme ça dans quelques temps. Il n'était pas idiot, il savait que ce voyage serait risqué. Le Grand Chambellan ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour les éliminer si il devinait leur but.

Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Aussitôt les Lumières furent sur leurs gardes et l'entourèrent. Ryouta sortit lentement une de ses épées et alla ouvrir en s'arrangeant pour que la personne ne puisse voir ni l'intérieur, ni sa lame. Il s'agissait d'une des servantes affectées aux cuisines.

-C'est pour quoi? demanda-t-il avec un sourire charmeur pour détourner son attention de ce qui se trouvait derrière lui.

La fille qui devait être un peu plus jeune qu'eux rougit, et tendit le plat de figues qu'elle tenait.

-Nous venons de les recevoir de la première récolte Sir. Elles n'arrivent qu'à cette heure parce que la caravane avait du retard. Le cuisinier en chef a pensé qu'elles pourraient plaire au prince et à ses Lumières.

Encore plus méfiant, le blond garda un visage aimable et s'en saisit.

-Merci, dites-lui que l'attention est appréciée.

-Je le ferai... souffla-t-elle troublé par son regard or.

Quelques peu amusé, il sourit encore plus pour en rajouter une couche et ajouta avant de fermer la porte:

-Bonne soirée.

La fille partit sûrement avec l'expression la plus rêveuse qu'elle ait jamais eut.

Une fois le battant clos il se concentra sur le plat avec une suspicion visible.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est? demanda Seijuro.

-Des figues, elles ont l'air normales.

-Ils faut se méfier des apparences...mais se serait dommage de les gâcher si il s'agit vraiment d'un cadeau. Amène-les ici, Tetsuya reste à l'écart.

L'Ombre acquiesça, quittant le canapé pour s'éloigner, protégé par Shintaro et Atsushi. Ryouta vint placer le plat au centre du cercle de fauteuils et les trois Lumières l'entourèrent prudemment. Mais on frappa de nouveau à la porte, et cette fois quand l'épéiste revint il était accompagné de Sinvy. A son âge Tetsuya n'avait plus besoin de nourrice, mais il était resté très proche de la femme qui était d'une fidélité et une droiture exemplaires.

-Votre Altesse?

-Sinvy? Que fais-tu là? demanda celui-ci en regardant son protecteur avec interrogation, étonné qu'il l'ait laissée rentrer à un tel moment.

-Je...J'aurais aimé vous parler si cela était possible...

Il fut très surprit de la voir se tordre nerveusement les mains alors qu'elle était habituellement d'un calme à toute épreuve.

-Bien sûr, peux-tu juste venir ici et attendre un moment? Sei et les autres allaient vérifier le plat qu'on vient de nous apporter.

L'ex-nourrice ayant déjà assisté à plusieurs tentatives d'assassinat envers son prince, elle accepta sans poser de questions. Les trois hommes se replacèrent correctement autour des figues (Dit comme ça on dirait des armes de destruction massive...).

-Ne les touchons pas directement, dit Seijuro. Elles pourraient être empoisonnées.

Daiki sortit son sabre et voulu piquer l'un des fruits au bout pour pouvoir l'examiner. Mais il en fit bouger deux autres par son acte et aussitôt le fond du plat se mit à grouiller avant de déverser une foule d'insectes noirs et luisants.

Sinvy poussa un cri.

-Des scorpions!

Les Lumières bondirent en arrière, bousculant les meubles. Ils ne doutaient pas une seconde que leur venin soit mortel. Aussitôt leurs armes commencèrent à les trancher en deux mais la taille et le nombre les rendait difficiles à frapper. Certains les dépassèrent quand ils ne tentaient pas d'escalader leurs vêtements pour les piquer et la femme brune recula avec terreur. L'Ombre se tourna vers elle en se rappelant qu'elle n'avait jamais pu supporter les insectes mais elle s'enfuit avec panique avant qu'il ait pu la retenir.

-Sinvy non!

Les lames précises de Shintaro clouèrent les scorpions au sol mais un éclair émeraude jaillit du plat que quelqu'un bouscula dans la confusion et percuta l'ex-nourrice. Le prince la vit s'effondrer sous ses yeux et n'eut pas le temps de réagir que la chose venait dans sa direction.

Elle fut arrêté au vol par Ni-go qui grondait avec férocité. Il la plaqua au sol mais poussa à son tour un couinement avant qu'Atsushi n'écrase la tête du serpent sous sa botte.

-Shurka sait vraiment plus quoi inventer... dit Daiki en regardant si ils avaient bien éliminé la totalité du danger. Où est-ce-qu'il est allé se procurer ça?

-Aucune idée, répondit Ryouta. Je doute qu'il y ait beaucoup d'éleveurs de scorpions dans le royaume.

-Sinvy! s'écria alors Tetsuya en sortant de sa stupéfaction.

Il eut un instant d'hésitation en voyant que son chien ne bougeait plus non-plus mais se précipita vers la femme.

-Putain merde, fit Daiki en rengainant son sabre et le rejoignant.

Le prince s'agenouilla à côté d'elle pour la retourner et cessa de respirer en voyant ses yeux vides et ternes. Le métisse posa deux doigts sur le cou de la brune pour évaluer son pouls mais les retira après quelques secondes en serrant les dents.

-Non... fit Tetsuya en voyant son expression. Ce n'est pas possible...

Un juron provenant du reste de leurs camarades attira leur attention.

-Et merde! Où est-ce-qu'il a dégoté cette saloperie?

Le fait que ce soit de la bouche de Ryouta que sortent ces mots fit écarquiller les yeux au sabreur.

-De quoi?

-Ce qui a attaqué après les scorpions, dit Shintaro. Il s'agissait d'une slyve.

Daiki n'en cru pas ses oreilles avant de jurer à son tour.

Les slyves étaient les reptiles les plus redoutables dans leurs terres arides. Vives et pouvant faire des bonds de près de deux mètres, elles attaquaient en général trop vite pour que la victime ait la possibilité de réagir et tuaient celle-ci en quelques secondes à l'aide d'un venin foudroyant. Il était suicidaire d'en approcher une et encore plus d'essayer de la capturer. Atsushi s'approcha d'eux, déposant le corps de Ni-go à côté de celui de la femme. Les yeux de l'héritier se teintèrent un peu plus de douleur en voyant que son fidèle compagnon n'avait pas survécu non-plus. Il passa doucement ses doigts dans la fourrure noire et blanche. Ce n'était qu'un chien, mais ce chien venait de lui sauver la vie.

Aurait-il s'agit d'un autre sans doute qu'il aurait sentit des larmes de rage et de peine lui piquer les yeux et qu'il les aurait ravaler avec force pour ne pas offrir ce plaisir à ses ennemis. Mais il était un Ombre et il sentit une colère irrépressible l'envahir. Cela faisait des années que Shurka pourrissait sa vie et celle de ses proches avec ses manigances et maintenant celles-ci lui avaient enlevées deux êtres chers. Qu'est-ce-que ce serait la prochaine fois? Une de ses Lumières?

A cette idée le prince se redressa avec une colère noire. Jamais, il n'accepterait jamais une chose pareille! La fureur se répandit comme une traînée de lave dans ses veines et il sentit soudain le pouvoir de l'autre côté du gouffre en lui pulser en réponse. Il ne s'en rendit pas compte mais cette réaction se produisit dans tout son corps, surprenant ses protecteurs. D'un coup la distance qui le séparait de cette énergie lui paru moins grande, le vide moins profond. Et surtout il sentait que ce pouvoir avait envie de le rejoindre pour lui donner sa force.

La rage et la volonté aidant, il suivit son intuition et imagina une mince passerelle reliant les deux bords. Une fois celle-ci faite il l'emprunta, vacillant néanmoins mentalement tant elle était instable. Extérieurement l'air autour de lui se mit à vibrer et ses Lumières s'inquiétèrent.

-Tetsuyacchi? fit Ryouta en voulant poser une main sur son épaule.

Il eut un hoquet quand un halo doré apparut autour de lui et commença à être absorbé par le corps de l'héritier. Immédiatement Shintaro le tira en arrière, brisant le contact.

-Ne fais pas ça!

-Mais qu'est-ce-qui lui arrive?!

-Je pense que ses pouvoirs d'Ombre sont en train de se réveiller. Ce qui t'a entouré doit être ce dont il parle quand il dit que nous sommes "lumineux", seul lui peut le voir en temps normal. Et si nous le touchons maintenant il risque de l'absorber sans pouvoir le contrôler.

-Peut-être mais on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça!

-Je n'ai que des suppositions et aucune certitude sur ce qui va se passer maintenant tellement les écrits sont vagues on ne peux rien prévoir. Tu veux risquer qu'il fasse sauter la moitié du palais?

Tendus, ils regardèrent des volutes de brume noire émerger du corps de leur protégé pour l'entourer, et des arabesques sombres et délicates se former sur sa peau blanche. L'air tremblait toujours autant autour de lui et il se mit à murmurer des mots sans aucun sens. Avec les dessins subtils apparus sur ses tempes et ses pomettes ainsi que cette brume étrange qui lui faisait un manteau de ténèbres Daiki dû reconnaître qu'il était magnifique. Comme une apparition mystérieuse qui aurait put s'effacer au moindre mouvement de l'air.

Soudain, le prince se mit à trembler avec violence , ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement et dans une explosion obscure assourdissante les cadavres des scorpions et du serpent disparurent, annihilés. Sans qu'il en reste la moindre trace à part de petits espaces légèrement brûlés sur les tapis. La seconde d'après, les mains du prince se plaçaient au-dessus du corps du chien et cette fois une petite partie de la brume noire sortit de celui-ci pour rejoindre lentement ses doigts. Comme en transe, l'Ombre l'amena à sa hauteur et le cadavre eut brusquement un sursaut, avant que son flan ne se soulève avec faiblesse sous les yeux abasourdis des cinq hommes. Tetsuya se pencha ensuite sur son ancienne nourrice et recommença mais ce fut plus long, et il fut brutalement interrompu par les portes qui s'ouvrirent avec violence sur la garde du palais attirée par l'explosion.

-Votre Altesse! Que se passe-t-il?!

Sous le choc, le pouvoir du prince s'emballa et les arabesques sur sa peau s'illuminèrent avant de laisser violemment l'énergie quitter son corps. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur et l'espace se mit à trembler avec force.

-A terre! s'écria Shintaro en plaquant Ryouta au sol.

Une onde de pouvoir phénoménale balaya la pièce, détruisant les meubles et le plafond. Les Lumières durent bondir pour éviter les débris et Daiki et Atsushi se précipitèrent pour protéger leur Ombre qui avait perdu connaissance. Les soldats n'eurent pas d'aussi bons réflexes et des cris de douleur retentirent.

-Attrapez les sacs, on part! s'exclama Seijuro.

Les autres guerriers obéirent et ils se rendirent en courant jusqu'aux écuries. Une fois là-bas ils scellèrent leurs chevaux en vitesse pendant que le métisse prenait Tetsuya avec lui, et les enfourchèrent en les lançant au galop. Ils franchissaient les portes quand Shurka et les soldats épargnés sortirent dans la cours.

-Arrêtez-les! Ils enlèvent Son Altesse!

-Il sait vraiment plus quoi inventer, déclara Ryouta éberlué.

-C'est peut-être ridicule mais c'est efficace, répliqua Shintaro en voyant que tous se lançaient à leur poursuite.

S'en suivit une course-poursuite dans les rues vides de la capitale. Heureusement ils étaient loin de l'avenue principale et n'avaient pas à craindre de percuter quelqu'un surgissant brusquement devant eux. Quand ils atteignirent les portes Seijuro ordonna:

-Ryouta! Coupe la corde à droite!

-Ok! s'exclama le blond.

Il dégaina une de ses épées dans un mouvement fluide et trancha l'imposante corde retenant la première herse pendant que son chef faisait de même de l'autre côté. En bois contrairement à la seconde retenue par des chaînes celle-ci s'abattit derrière leur passage, bloquant leurs poursuivants.

-Et voilà, fit l'épéiste en rengainant et récupérant le contrôle de sa monture.

-Joli timing, commenta Daiki en tenant toujours Tetsuya contre lui.

-Comment va-t-il?

-C'est pas beau à voir, les motifs sur sa peau ont l'air de l'avoir brûlé.

-Quelqu'un a comprit ce qui s'est passé?

-Il a réussit à accéder à son pouvoir sous la colère mais de façon trop instable, répondit Shintaro un peu plus loin. Quand les soldats ont surgits il en a perdu le contrôle et toute sa puissance s'est relâchée.

-Dommage que ça n'ait pas été sur Shurka.

-Bah, on lui a déjà laissé un trou dans le plafond du palais, c'est plutôt pas mal comme souvenir! lança le sabreur.

Ils se sourirent, appréciant ces efforts réciproques pour tenter de dédramatiser la situation. Le blond talonna son cheval et monta jusqu'à la hauteur de son chef.

-Jusqu'où on va aller comme ça?

-Il leur faudra un peu de temps pour relever la herse et se relancer à notre poursuite, je veux en profiter pour prendre le plus d'avance possible. Ensuite il faudra trouver un lieu pour soigner Tetsuya.

-Wow! s'exclama soudain Daiki. Euh... je crois qu'en fait ça va pas être nécessaire, ses blessures sont en train de guérir toutes seules!

-En même temps tu t'es vu? fit Shintaro. Tu brilles plus fort qu'un feu au milieu du désert.

Le métisse était en effet entouré d'un halo indigo éblouissant.

-Tetsuya doit inconsciemment profiter de ta proximité pour se soigner, continua l'érudit qui avait fait beaucoup de recherches dans la bibliothèque royale. C'est rare mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'une Ombre en est capable.

-Pour ce qui s'est passé avec Ni-go... commença avec hésitation Ryouta.

-Tu veux savoir si il s'est vraiment remit à respirer alors qu'il était mort la minute avant? Oui c'est vraiment arrivé.

-Tu savais que Tetsu serait capable de ce genre de choses? demanda Daiki.

-Je savais que c'était possible, admit l'érudit sans les regarder. Le pouvoir des Kuroko est après tout basé sur l'obscurité et les ténèbres, personne ne sait vraiment où sont ses limites à part que cela puise dans les forces de leur propriétaire. Les générations précédentes ont volontairement laissé très peu d'écrits car ce genre de prouesses pourrait facilement terrifier la population.

-Et toi tu as peur? demanda Daiki.

Son camarade haussa un sourcil.

-Peur de quoi? C'est de _**Tetsuya**_ que nous parlons.

-Tetsu-chin n'ira jamais s'amuser avec les morts.

Le sabreur eut un rictus, ils avaient tous le même sentiment.

-Donc il est capable de...de ramener à la vie n'importe quoi? demanda Ryouta un peu perdu.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, répliqua sèchement l'érudit. Notre Ombre n'est pas un dieu, il ne pourra jamais ressusciter quelqu'un si il a été décapité ou que son corps est déjà froid. Cela n'a été possible que parce qu'il s'agissait d'une mort par venin et que cela faisait à peine quelques minutes. Et encore je ne suis même pas sûr que Ni-go soit vraiment vivant à l'heure qu'il est, il a peut-être de nouveau cessé de respirer après notre départ.

Seijuro les interrompit:

-Puisque le problème de soigner Tetsuya est réglé nous allons avancer jusqu'à ce que les chevaux n'en puissent plus, ne perdez pas votre souffle en discutions vaines.

Les guerriers se turent, il n'avait pas totalement tord. De toute façon quoiqu'il se passe ils resteraient auprès du prince.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà, enfin une démonstration du pouvoir des Ombres même si elle finit mal.

Qu'est-ce-que vous en avez pensé?

Et des changements provoqués chez Tetsuya?

Avez-vous aimé comment Daiki et Ryouta embêtent Shintaro?

Est-ce-que tout ce qui s'est passé est clair pour vous?


	10. Chapitre 9

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Badywurst: **Euh non ce n'est pas que c'est nécessaire pour réveiller ses pouvoirs, ça doit juste être que j'aime inconsciemment le faire souffrir XD. Si toutes les Ombres avant lui avaient dû connaître autant de pertes avant de développer leurs capacités, bien peu les auraient obtenues. Ces deux morts étaient plutôt un prétexte pour le mettre en colère et approfondir la vision que vous avez de son caractère. Ainsi que pour montrer ses pouvoirs bien sûr. Je suis contente que tu ais pu rire en lisant ce chapitre, je ferai de mon mieux pour garder un équilibre entre moments durs et scènes plus légères par la suite.

**Laura-67:** Je n'ai moi-même aucune idée de ce que Sinvy voulait dire à Tetsu. A la base seul Ni-go devait mourir mais j'ai finis par l'intégrer au scénario sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, ça me semblait seulement être la chose à faire (peut-être que je m'en servirai par la suite).

Je suis d'accord ça fait paraître les soldats tout à fait idiot qu'ils croient Shurka comme ça mais il faut les comprendre, d'abord il y a eu une explosion d'origine inconnue dans les appartements du prince, puis le plafond s'effondre sur eux quand ils y entrent et ensuite les Lumières s'enfuient avec Tetsuya inconscient en laissant le corps de Sinvy derrière eux. Avoue que ça fait un peu louche. Et puis il faut mettre dans l'équation que même si l'Ombre les a choisit pour être ses protecteurs la population n'oublie pas qu'ils sont originaires d'un clan "monstrueux" et "sanguinaire", la plupart les craint et pense secrètement qu'ils vont finir par faire un mauvais coup. A part peut-être pour Ryouta qui est plus populaire, mais Daiki et Seijuro effraient quand même pas mal de gens même si parallèlement ils inspirent un certain respect.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Un mauvais augure pour le Prince des Ombres**

Avançant parmi les couloirs sombres d'une demeure désormais oubliée de tous, Shurka tentait de maîtriser sa fureur.

ça n'allait pas du tout, les actions de ces petits imbéciles dérangeaient tout ses plans! Lui qui avait pensé pouvoir créer de la distance entre le prince et ses protecteurs avec le mariage pour extorquer au plus jeune l'emplacement de ce qu'il avait apprit lui être indispensable à l'avenir, voilà que ceux-ci s'enfuyaient sans prévenir. Quels que soient leurs projets il devait les retrouver et vite, heureusement il avait un moyen infaillible de suivre leurs traces.

Ouvrant une porte il pénétra dans une salle tout juste éclairée par la lumière de quelques bougies. Deux individus se trouvaient à l'intérieur, les yeux du premier assit contre un autel de pierre brillants sinistrement d'un éclat argenté dans la pénombre, et la seconde s'amusant à planter des aiguilles dans une petite poupée de chiffon.

-Pourquoi vouliez-vous nous voir? demanda l'homme sans bouger d'un millimètre.

-Ils se sont enfuis, déclara le chambellan.

La fille éclata de rire et il ne put retenir un frisson tant celui-ci résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles.

-Enfuis, enfuis, chantonna-t-elle. Le pauvre petit Shurka a perdu ses jouets.

-Cela ne me fait pas rire j'ai besoin que vous rameniez Kuroko Tetsuya.

-Vous savez que mes ambitions à son égard ne sont pas les même que les vôtres, dit l'individu en ignorant sa camarade en train d'exécuter une danse joyeuse et étrange.

-Je sais, répondit Shurka contrarié. Tu pourras faire ce que tu veux une fois que j'aurais l'information qu'il me faut.

-Et les autres? Et les autres? fit la fille avec avidité.

-Vous pouvez tout aussi bien les tuer je m'en moque.

Ravie, elle se lécha les lèvres avec gourmandise.

-Je vais pouvoir avoir de nouvelles poupées hi hi hi.

-Très bien, accepta son compagnon. Nous allons le ramener mais à notre façon, pas question de devoir agir avec vos assassins et le reste des larves que vous avez engagé.

-Comme tu voudras, je veux seulement savoir où ils sont pour l'instant.

-Ebiko, ordonna l'homme.

-D'accord, je vais le faire, dit-elle en cessant de danser. Il me faut un cheveux du tout petit prince.

Shurka lui tendit une petite boîte dont elle sortit deux cheveux bleus clairs. Tous deux s'éloignèrent pour qu'elle fasse son rituel. Le guerrier lui resta assit et sourit avec une impatience féroce en contemplant son arme.

-Je vais enfin récupérer ce qui me revient de droit.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Tetsuya sombrait.

Il était était tombé au fond du gouffre quand la passerelle s'était effondrée sous ses pieds et avait atterrit sur la matière noire et visqueuse qui recouvrait le fond. Depuis il avait eu beau se débattre et tenté d'en sortir, il s'enfonçait de plus en plus et serait bientôt complètement submergé par cette chose écœurante dont les relents de ténèbres l'horrifiaient. Elle était glacée, il lui semblait que plus il y plongeait et plus il était renvoyé à l'époque où il était seul et ne connaissait pas ses Lumières. Des souvenirs de son environnement triste et terne lui revenaient et il avait froid, si froid.

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là mais bientôt son visage et son bras droit disparaîtraient à leur tour et il serait complètement submergé. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette idée le terrifiait. Il voulait sortir d'ici, il voulait pouvoir sentir de nouveau un peu de chaleur, il voulait...il voulait voir ses Lumières! Être juste une fois de plus enveloppé par leurs auras vives et rassurantes. Juste une fois.

Alors que le désespoir l'envahissait un peu plus, il glissa encore plus profondément dans la matière noirâtre et eut la sensation d'étouffer. Il perdit lentement conscience pendant que l'air ne parvenait plus à ses poumons et finit par abandonner et fermer les yeux. Au moment où sa main allait disparaître à son tour à l'intérieur de la chose sombre quelqu'un la saisit brusquement et le tira à l'air libre. Le prince prit une inspiration instinctive et brutale, emmagasinant le plus d'oxygène possible.

-Bordel c'est pas passé loin. Tetsu, oï Testu, tu nous entends?

-Laisse-le reprendre son souffle idiot.

-Il est complètement gelé, fit une troisième voix tandis que deux mains chaudes se mettaient à frotter son dos.

-Ouais et il tremble aussi, t'as beaucoup d'évidences à nous annoncer comme ça?

-Ne sois pas méchant Daikicchi!

-Cessez donc de vous disputer.

-Mais Seijurocchi...

-Tetsu-chin, est-ce-que ça va?

L'Ombre avait serré fortement le corps chaud qui le tenait avec désespoir en entendant toutes ces voix familières. Il n'osait pas y croire, il avait peur d'ouvrir les yeux et que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Une main se posa doucement sur sa tête.

-Tout va bien Tetsuya.

Il serra un peu plus fort l'autre entre ses bras et laissa ses paupières se soulever lentement. Ils étaient là, et Daiki le tenait fermement contre lui. Shintaro qui venait de le rassurer caressa légèrement ses cheveux et reprit:

-On va te ramener en lieu sûr ,d'accord?

Tetsuya hocha la tête et enfouit son visage dans le cou du métisse, n'ayant jamais autant savouré la chaleur qu'il dégageait.

-Désolé pour le retard, dit celui-ci.

Le prince secoua la tête pour signifier que ce n'était pas grave.

Un à un ils l'entourèrent tous, et ils disparurent du fond du gouffre dans un éclair de lumière colorée. Quand l'Ombre rouvrit les yeux il était de nouveau sur le bord en face de celui où se trouvait l'énergie sombre. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il se tourna pour découvrir ses protecteurs qui souriaient.

-Merci, leur dit-il.

-On se retrouve dès que tu te réveilles, promit Daiki.

Ils s'effacèrent ensuite mais Tetsuya ne s'inquiéta pas, il savait maintenant qu'il les reverrait très vite.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Quand Tetsuya reprit connaissance ce fut pour voir un plafond qu'il ne connaissait pas. Où se trouvait-il? Qu'est-ce-qui s'était passé? Et où étaient ses Lumières?

-Bonjour Votre Altesse, dit une voix douce à côté de lui.

Il tourna la tête, découvrant un vieil homme en train de fumer la pipe près du lit.

-Qui...?

Il ne put finir sa phrase, la bouche trop sèche.

-Tetsuyacchi? Tu es réveillé?! fit sa Lumière épéiste en surgissant brusquement dans son champ de vision.

Aussitôt il y eut bien plus de mouvement dans la pièce et il put voir que tout ses protecteurs étaient là. Ceux-ci semblaient extrêmement soulagés.

-Saints sables du désert merci, soupira Shintaro.

Tous le regardèrent avec étonnement, il était vraiment rare que l'érudit montre ainsi qu'il s'était inquiété. L'homme dissimula son embarras en remontant ses lunettes et lançant sèchement:

-Un problème?

-Aucun... assura Tetsuya avec un faible sourire après avoir bu le verre d'eau que l'inconnu lui tendait.

-Comment te sens-tu? demanda Seijuro.

-Juste fatigué.

-Avez-vous des maux de tête? s'enquit le vieil homme qui l'avait salué quand il avait reprit connaissance. Mal quelque part? Des nausées?

Le prince fit lentement signe que non, posant sur lui un regard interrogateur.

-Il a été médecin pour la famille royale quand il était plus jeune, lui expliqua Ryouta. C'est lui qui nous a expliqué ce qui t'arrivait et comment te ramener.

-Me ramener?

-Tu ne te souviens pas?

-C'est assez flou...

-Vous étiez dans le coma mon Prince, déclara le médecin. Et votre esprit s'enfonçait de plus en plus loin dans l'inconscience, un peu plus longtemps et vous n'auriez pas pu vous réveiller.

-Je serai mort?

Ses protecteurs frémirent.

-Non mais vous seriez resté inconscient jusqu'à la fin de vos jours. Ou rien de plus qu'une coquille vide si jamais vous vous étiez réveillé.

On ne pouvait pas dire que l'idée était attrayante, l'héritier serra un peu plus la couverture contre lui. Cela n'échappa pas au regard perçant du vieillard.

-Avez-vous froid?

Il cligna des yeux, puis se rendit compte que c'était effectivement le cas.

-Un peu.

L'homme hocha la tête comme s'il s'y attendait.

-Le meilleur remède contre ça est l'aura d'une de vos Lumières, je vais néanmoins vous chercher une couverture de plus.

Il s'éloigna et quitta la pièce en marmonnant. Tetsuya en profita pour se rapprocher de Ryouta assit sur le lit et se réfugier dans ses bras. Celui-ci l'y accueillit de bonne grâce et fronça les sourcils avant de commencer à frotter ses bras.

-Tu n'as pas juste froid, tu es gelé.

-Tu l'as déjà dis.

Le blond sourit.

-Donc tu te souviens.

-Juste un peu, c'est surtout cette sensation de...de sombrer immanquablement.

Il eut un frisson et son amant le serra un peu plus contre lui.

-C'est finit, lui dit Daiki. ça n'arrivera plus.

-Même si ça arrivait vous viendriez me chercher.

-C'est vrai.

-Combien de temps j'ai...?

-Deux jours, trois maintenant vu l'heure qu'il est.

-Je suis désolé.

Seijuro haussa un sourcil.

-De quoi?

-J'ai perdu le contrôle, je...

-Tu n'y es pour rien, décréta le roux. Nous avons simplement dû avancer un peu notre départ mais au final ça ne change pas grand chose.

-Comment ça va se passer maintenant?

-Nous allons aller au temple comme prévu.

-Shurka va nous poursuivre, il n'abandonnera pas tant qu'il ne m'aura pas fait tuer. Surtout que ce sera plus facile de nous faire disparaître si nous sommes en cavale.

Il le regardèrent avec surprise et il secoua la tête avec un léger sourire.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je ne dis rien sur ses tentatives d'assassinat que je suis aveugle. Même si j'apprécie les efforts que vous avez fais pour me préserver de l'idée de danger.

Le tacticien impassible le regarda un moment et leur hôte revint à cet instant. Quand ses yeux tombèrent sur les bras du blond autour de lui une lueur satisfaite traversa ses yeux.

-Tenez mon Prince, dit-il en leur tendant un pan de laine épaisse et douce. Avec ça ça devrait aller mieux.

-Merci, comment vous appelez-vous?

-Je suis Eichiro Fuu, je suis entré au palais pour le service de Dame Hanabi il y a soixante ans juste après être sortit de l'école de médecine de Saphira. C'est sa Lumière, Sir Gentaro qui m'a recruté.

-Ma grand-mère? Comment était-elle?

-Oh, c'était une Ombre tout à fait exceptionnelle même si elle préférait faire les choses elle-même plutôt qu'utiliser ses pouvoirs. En tant que femme je dirai qu'elle avait du caractère, il valait mieux ne pas la contrarier.

-Vraiment? répondit le prince curieux.

-Bien sûr, je me souviendrai toujours de la fois où elle a chassé du palais les représentants d'Olumbrès parce que l'un de leur ambassadeur lui avait manqué de respect. L'homme devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus qu'elle et pourtant il est partit en courant et a évité de justesse un vase qui s'est fracassé contre le mur ouest du palais.

-C'est à ce moment là qu'il a été abîmé? fit Daiki qui voyait très bien à quel endroit il faisait allusion.

-Effectivement, je peux vous assurer qu'après ça les Olumbrans ont toujours fait très attention lors des rencontres. Le pauvre Sir Gentaro avait bien du mal à canaliser Sa Majesté et lui éviter de causer des incidents diplomatiques tant elle ne supportait pas qu'on s'écarte de ses principes.

Tetsuya sourit en imaginant la scène.

-Mais malgré son intransigeance Dame Hanabi s'occupait toujours avec douceur de ses fils, reprit Eichiro. Et elle et votre mère s'appréciaient beaucoup.

L'allusion à sa mère rendit l'Ombre un peu mélancolique. Il regrettait de ne pas avoir plus de souvenir précis d'elle. Dans les plus récents qu'il avait elle était déjà affaiblie et malade.

Ils partirent le lendemain à l'aube en remerciant le vieillard pour tout ce qu'il avait fait. Entre temps l'héritier avait repensé à ce qui c'était passé au palais même si cela restait flou dans son esprit. Il avait été rassuré d'apprendre qu'il n'avait blessé aucun de ses protecteurs, et restait triste de la mort de Sinvy. Il avait sincèrement apprécié la femme brune qui l'avait en partie élevé. En revanche cela l'avait étonné d'apprendre que ses Lumières avaient pu à deux reprises distinguer la lumière qui les entourait et qu'il s'était soigné en utilisant celle du métisse. Voyageant cette fois sur son propre cheval il chevaucha avec eux trois jours durant où ils ne croisèrent pas de soldats ou de quelconques assassins envoyés par le Grand Chambellan.

Le soleil de plomb et la poussière du chemin rendaient le chemin très fatigant, et ce fut avec soulagement qu'ils atteignirent la ville de Topazia. Comme toutes les cités du royaume elle était constituée de maisons blanches aux toits plats, avec parfois un ou deux étages et des terrasses. Aucune plante n'était visible car rien ne poussait sur le sol sec et rocailleux en dehors des oasis, mais les animaux et les enfants allaient librement dans les rues en profitant de l'air plus frais du soir. Ils rabattirent les capuchons de leurs capes pour dissimuler leurs visages et descendirent de cheval afin de passer plus facilement inaperçus. Les habitants les regardèrent bien un peu avec méfiance mais comme l'intérieur des terres de Lymnia était sûr ils les oublièrent vite.

Les six voyageurs cherchèrent une auberge qu'ils choisirent discrète et prirent deux chambres où ils se répartirent. Épuisé, Tetsuya prit à peine le temps de faire une légère toilette et de manger quelques dattes avant d'aller s'allonger sur le lit et de s'endormir en quelques secondes. Daiki et Ryouta sourirent de le voir céder si vite au sommeil et le blond se leva pour le débarrasser de ses bottes et arranger un coussin sous sa nuque. Après un petit moment on frappa à la porte et ils furent rejoints par les trois autres. Ils avaient dû prendre deux chambres pour maintenir les apparences mais ils n'allaient pas courir le risque d'être attaqués séparément.

-Comment va-t-il? s'enquit Seijuro.

-Physiquement bien, même si comme prévu le voyage le fatigue. Il n'a pas beaucoup mangé avant de se coucher.

-Il va falloir veiller à ce que ça ne se poursuive pas. Même si il manque d'appétit le voir s'affaiblir n'apporterait que des ennuis.

-ça ira je pense, il devait seulement être vraiment fatigué ce soir. Il a toujours été raisonnable sur le fait de manger.

-Bien, et mentalement?

Les guerriers se regardèrent, puis Daiki déclara:

-Tu as dû le remarquer aussi pendant tes tours de garde. Il s'est mit à faire des cauchemars depuis qu'on est partit de chez le vieux Eichiro.

-Les mauvais rêves ne le réveillent pas et il s'apaise difficilement, continua Shintaro.

-Des fois il faut s'y mettre à deux, approuva Ryouta.

-Et comme toujours rien ne transparaît une fois qu'il est réveillé... murmura le tacticien pensif.

-Je pense que la plupart du temps il ne s'en souvient pas, il sait simplement qu'il a mal dormit.

Ils regardèrent l'Ombre pour l'instant aussi immobile qu'un mort, il était certainement trop fatigué pour rêver. Comme chaque nuit ils prirent des tours de garde puis allèrent se coucher alors que le blond se chargeait du premier.

Quand il s'agissait de celui du roux, à peu près au milieu de la nuit, le prince commença à remuer. D'abord il se retourna, puis changea une seconde fois de côté. Son souffle s'accéléra au point de devenir erratique, et il bougea de façon plus vive, réveillant Atsushi. Celui-ci se redressa silencieusement, regarda son protégé puis son chef qui observait la scène. Le tacticien hocha imperceptiblement la tête, le chargeant de s'en occuper. L'homme prit alors place plus près de Tetsuya et passa ses bras autour de lui pour l'attirer dans une étreinte rassurante. L'héritier endormit se crispa d'abord, puis dû le reconnaître inconsciemment et lentement se détendit. Le géant passa doucement sa main sur ses cheveux pour achever de le calmer, puis ferma lui aussi les yeux pour sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Votre avis?


	11. Chapitre 10

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** On ne saura pas tout de suite qui sont les deux individus envoyés par Shurka malheureusement, mais j'ai l'intention de les faire intervenir encore un peu d'ici là en semant quelques indices. Quand aux cauchemars de Tetsu tu verras toi-même ce qu'il en est en lisant les prochains chapitres ^_^

**Une: **J'ai un souci avec tes reviews, je ne sais pas pourquoi elles me parviennent toujours avec du retard et du coup quand je les reçois j'ai déjà publié le chapitre suivant en général. Cela m'empêche d'y répondre comme aux autres et j'en suis désolée. Sinon non, Akashi n'est pas la seule Lumière qu'aime Tetsu, c'est seulement que comparé aux autres protecteurs il est possessif à un niveau presque obsessionnel. Pour ce qui est de qui commande eh bien Tetsuya devrait normalement commander puisqu'il est le prince mais il n'aime pas vraiment ça alors il ne leur donne jamais d'ordres, parallèlement Akashi dirige les Lumières donc Tetsu lui fait confiance sur comment gérer les choses. Mais Akashi ne le commande pas, il essaye au contraire de le pousser à plus rentrer dans son rôle de prince et futur roi qui devra prendre des décisions en écoutant seulement leur avis.

**Laura-067: **Tu as raison pour la fille, elle est folle et dangereuse. En revanche tu te trompes pour l'homme aux yeux argents j'ai dû mal m'exprimer dans le chapitre. Shurka a beau vouloir apprendre quelque chose de Tetsuya si ça ne tient qu'à lui il le tuera ensuite. Cela signifie que l'autre homme ne veut pas de la mort du prince même si ses actes et ce qu'il veut sont contrastés comme tu pourras le voir dans ce chapitre, c'est un personnage très complexe qui révélera bien des surprises.

Notre Ombre est effectivement amoureux de ses Lumières et c'est réciproque même si cela ne se voit pas de la même façon chez chacun, leur amour est compliqué car renforcé et relayé par les différents liens qu'ils partagent.

**Emy-nee:** Je comprends que tu trouves le chambellan très méchant mais attention à ne pas finir par l'appeler Tu-sais-qui... Sinon il n'a pas engagé les deux individus, c'est seulement de leur propre volonté qu'ils agissent et parce qu'ils ont des intérêts dans cette affaire. Pour ce qui est des lemons tu as raison c'est pas facile d'en rédiger alors qu'ils sont en fuite et qu'ils doivent être sans arrêt sur leurs gardes. Mais ne t'en fais pas j'en ai déjà prévu deux dans la suite.

**JellyMelusine: **Heureuse que ça te paraisse trop court ^_^ Tu as raison nos six héros s'aiment dans une grande harmonie et Tetsuya refusera toujours de choisir entre eux (ils n'ont d'ailleurs pas intérêt à lui demander, un tetsu énervé est un tetsu qui fait peur). Cela me rassure que le développement de leur relation paraisse naturel, c'est pas évident de gérer six personnalités aussi différentes et rester cohérente.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Le Prince des Ombres recherché.**

Le lendemain ils partirent à l'aube une fois de plus, galopant tant qu'ils le pouvaient puis alternant avec un pas rapide. Dans la seconde ville où ils s'arrêtèrent quelques jours plus tard ils se séparèrent pour acheter de l'eau et des vivres.

Daiki et Shintaro marchaient dans une rue moins grande et moins bien fréquentée quand ils passèrent devant un groupe d'affiches. Le sabreur y jeta distraitement un coup d'œil, ayant l'habitude de regarder les niveaux des primes pour repérer de nouveaux adversaires potentiels. Mais il manqua de trébucher en voyant les visages dessinés sur les avis de recherches.

-Fais donc un peu attention idiot, le réprimanda le lanceur de poignards. Tu ne sais plus comment marcher?

-Ferme-là et regarde ça, répliqua-t-il en lui tournant la tête vers les portraits.

Les yeux émeraude de l'érudit s'écarquillèrent, et il pinça les lèvres avant de répondre:

-Il faut prévenir Seijuro.

-Un peu qu'il faut le prévenir! Et les autres aussi par la même occasion!

-Ne t'excite pas comme ça tu vas attirer l'attention sur nous.

Ils retournèrent rapidement auprès de leurs camarades restés plus près du marché. Leur chef haussa un sourcil en les voyant revenir aussi vite et les incita à parler silencieusement.

-On a un problème, dit Shintaro. Il vaut mieux en parler dans un endroit plus... discret.

Seijuro hocha la tête et ils s'éloignèrent de la foule pour de pas risquer d'être entendu par des oreilles indiscrètes.

-Que se passe-t-il? demanda le tacticien une fois qu'ils furent dans une ruelle vide.

-Shurka a mit nos têtes à prix, déclara le métisse.

Ryouta eut une exclamation de surprise et les autres froncèrent les sourcils.

-Il continue de prétendre que nous avons enlevé Tetsuya, continua l'érudit. Il y a la mention morts ou vifs sur nos affiches et une prime colossale pour le ramener vivant au palais.

-Il veut sans doute en finir lui-même pour s'assurer que je ne réapparaîtrai pas brusquement un jour, dit l'Ombre à côté d'eux.

Ils sursautèrent presque à part le roux qui réfléchissait. Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude que leur protégé prenne part à ces conversations, et encore moins qu'il évoque les intentions du chambellan de façon aussi crue et réaliste. S'ils ne l'avaient pas eut avant ils avaient désormais la preuve que le jeune homme était loin d'être un naïf idéaliste. Il savait très bien à quoi s'en tenir malgré le fait qu'ils l'aient tenu à l'écart de toutes ces tentatives d'assassinat au fil des années.

-A vous deux vous passerez plus inaperçus, décréta Seijuro. Retournez acheter ce qu'il reste en prenant garde à ce qu'on ne voit pas vos visages. Nous allons retourner aux chevaux. Désormais on ne s'arrêtera plus en ville que pour nous ravitailler et nous n'irons pas tous ensembles à chaque fois.

Les deux guerriers hochèrent la tête.

-Nous vous attendrons à la sortie de la ville.

Ils se séparèrent donc de nouveau, et l'érudit et le métisse exécutèrent le plus rapidement possible la tâche qu'on leur avait confié tout en restant prudents. Néanmoins malgré leurs précautions un petit groupe de chasseurs de primes se mit à les observer avec suspicion, en le remarquant Daiki fit un signe imperceptible pour tout autre personne que son partenaire, et ils s'enfoncèrent une nouvelle fois dans les rues plus étroites pour tenter de les semer. Malheureusement cette tactique se révéla inefficace. Leurs ennemis connaissaient mieux le terrain.

-Tch, on dirait qu'on va pas avoir le choix.

-Essaye de te maîtriser, il ne faut pas que d'autres arrivent.

-Vu comment ils nous encerclent beaucoup doivent déjà être au courant, répondit le métisse en repoussant sa cape sur l'arrière de ses épaules pour qu'elle ne le gêne pas quand il dégainerait son sabre.

Il put sentir les chasseurs devenir plus crispés dans l'ombre, mais hésiter tout de même car ils n'avaient pas pu confirmer leur identité. Un rictus sauvage étira ses lèvres et son sang commença à bouillir. Ces types n'étaient peut-être que des amateurs mais leur nombre pourrait lui offrir un peu de distraction. Et puis peut-être qu'il aurait une bonne surprise et tomberait sur un adversaire correct dans le lot.

Shintaro devina l'expression qu'il avait prit et poussa un soupir en remontant ses lunettes. Il savait que quand l'autre Lumière atteignait cet état d'esprit il faisait bien peu dans la dentelle et la discrétion. Ils auraient de la chance si ils ne se retrouvaient pas avec tout les gardes de la ville sur le dos. Et Seijuro ne serait pas content si ils faisaient du grabuge. Il allait falloir qu'il assure les arrières du sabreur pour qu'aucun ne s'échappe et ne prévienne des renforts. Bah peu importe, la sécurité de leur Ombre et leurs amants était à ce prix.

Gardant bien sa cape autour de lui contrairement à son partenaire pour dissimuler les deux poignards qu'il avait empoigné, il s'arrêta en même que celui-ci quand quatre hommes surgirent devant eux.

-On peut faire quelque chose pour vous? lança Daiki avec un ton faussement nonchalant qui ne trompa personne.

-Ouais, ricana l'un de ceux qui leurs faisaient face sans se douter du danger auquel ils étaient confrontés. Vous pourriez enlever ce capuchon qu'on voit si vous faites bien partie des types dont les avis de recherches ont été placardé dans la ville cette semaine. Et ensuite vous nous accompagneriez bien gentiment jusqu'à la garnison pour qu'on empoche la prime sur vos têtes sans qu'il y ait de bobo.

Le sourire du guerrier devint encore plus carnassier si possible et il empoigna la garde de sa lame.

-Désolé, je n'ai jamais été du genre à écouter bien gentiment ce qu'on me disait. Et je crois pas que mon ami en ait envie non-plus cette fois.

Les chasseurs tirèrent leurs armes pour se jeter sur eux.

-Dans ce cas on vous y traînera par la force!

-J'aimerais bien voir ça! s'exclama-t-il en réponse avec un sourire fou.

Il dégaina et para deux épées pendant que l'érudit ouvrait largement le bras du troisième ennemi et tranchait la gorge du quatrième. Il ne pouvait pas se montrer clément, il savait que ce genre d'hommes étaient prêts à le tuer si il le fallait. Sautant en arrière pour esquiver une volée de flèches il rangea brièvement une de ses lames pour envoyer un fin stylet en direction de l'archer. Celui-ci tomba du toit où il tirait, la rencontre avec le sol mettant brutalement fin à son cri. Malheureusement il n'était pas le seul et la Lumière dû éviter d'autres traits. Entre temps le sabreur s'était débarrassé de ses adversaires et accueillait les suivants, son sourire démoniaque vite disparu. Toutes ces mauviettes le décevaient, y avait pas un seul bretteur correct dans le groupe et cela faisait retomber l'excitation qu'il avait ressentit au début. Désormais il se contentait de les battre froidement, son attention toute entière concentrée sur le fait de protéger l'homme aux cheveux verts et rejoindre rapidement les autres. Le combat les amena lentement à se déplacer, et finalement ils virent un groupe de soldats débarquer d'une rue perpendiculaire.

-Et merde, lança le sabreur.

D'un accord commun ils brisèrent le cercle de leurs assaillants et s'enfuirent sans même avoir besoin de se concerter. Tuer des chasseurs de prime prêts à tout pour les capturer étaient une chose, se battre contre d'honnêtes soldats qui seraient peut-être un jour sous leurs ordres en étaient une autre. Pas question d'ôter la vie à des gens faisant seulement leur travail si ce n'était pas un ordre de leur Ombre. Et il y avait très peu de chances pour celui-ci leur donne un ordre de ce genre un jour.

-Tss, fit Shintaro en voyant qu'il n'arrivaient pas à les distancer.

Il étudia rapidement les alentours et finit par désigner un escalier montant sur les toits à son camarade. L'autre homme l'emprunta sans poser de question, et ils ne prirent qu'une seconde arrivés en haut pour déterminer où ils se trouvaient. Localisant presque immédiatement les portes de la cité, ils se remirent à courir aussi vite et sautèrent de bâtiment en bâtiment. L'absence de poursuivants derrière eux leur apprit que la garde n'avait pas dû voir qu'ils avaient prit de la hauteur, mais néanmoins celle-ci se répandait dans la ville pour en bloquer chaque sortie et les retrouver donc ils se dépêchèrent. Les portes commençaient à se fermer quand ils y arrivèrent, ils sautèrent sur le balcon d'un étage inférieur, firent un nouveau bond pour reprendre pieds au sol et se précipitèrent vers elles.

-Les voilà!

-Arrêtez-les!

Certains voulurent les stopper mais ils les éjectèrent de leur chemin et rejoignirent leurs compagnons au milieu du désordre.

-Vous deviez rester discrets, fit froidement leur chef pendant que Ryouta et Atsushi leur tendaient les brides de leurs chevaux.

-Désolé, lança Daiki en enfourchant le sien. Ils s'obstinent.

-Nous en rediscuterons plus tard.

Le ton sur lequel cela avait été dit fit frissonner les deux hommes mais ils talonnèrent leurs montures avec les autres pour s'élancer loin de la ville. Avec la foule paniquée au niveau de l'entrée de celle-ci, ils étaient déjà loin quand la garde pu sortir pour les poursuivre.

Les deux semaines suivantes furent assez similaires, régulièrement ils devaient faire face à des chasseurs attirés par la prime et des bandits en tout genre. Sans compter ceux qui jouaient les justiciers et venaient "libérer" le prince de ses "kidnappeurs". Ceux-là étaient les plus délicats à gérer car pas vraiment antipathiques, mais à force ils commençaient à leur taper sur les nerfs. Ryouta lui choisit d'en plaisanter:

-Attention Tetsuyacchi, le grand méchant Daiki Aomine est derrière toi.

L'Ombre sourit mais le métisse râla:

-C'est pas drôle, je peux savoir pourquoi ils continuent de penser qu'on t'a enlevé alors que tu es complètement libre de tes mouvement avec nous? Je veux bien être surnommé le Démon quand je combat mais là on a rien fait.

-On devrait peut-être essayer de te ligoter, si ça se trouve ils changeraient d'avis.

-N'y pense même pas, répondit l'héritier.

-Ce sont juste des crétins, déclara Shintaro. Ils ne réfléchissent pas et foncent simplement en pensant que Shurka dit la vérité.

-En tout cas je commence à en avoir marre d'être traité de traître, renchérit Daiki. Tout ça parce que l'autre serpent à sonnette refuse de donner à Tetsu ce qui lui revient.

-Bientôt Tetsuya aura les symboles de la couronne et Shurka ne sera plus rien, dit Seijuro. Il faut être patients.

-Mouais. A combien de jours de la frontière avec Ardilya sommes-nous déjà? demanda le blond.

-Cinq, répondit l'érudit. Mais il va falloir nous arrêter avant pour nous approvisionner en eau. Amesthia est aux portes du désert du Sud.

-Je me souviens, sourit la Lumière à la peau brune. Avec mon père on s'y rendait une fois par mois pour acheter du sel, de l'encens et des épices.

-C'est une belle ville? demanda Tetsuya.

-Ils font de bons gâteaux, dit Atsushi.

-Ouais, et les habitants ont une culture particulière issue du mélange des coutumes de Lymnia et d'Ardilya. En plus elle a beau être proche du désert il y fait moins chaud que dans le reste du royaume, beaucoup plus de plantes y poussent.

-ça doit être beau à voir.

-ça l'est, mais il faut déjà y arriver.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Marchant à travers la pièce, l'homme laissa court à sa colère.

-Tu ne peux toujours pas voir où il est?!

-Je n'y peux rien, fit la fille penchée sur une coupe en cristal avec une petite moue boudeuse. Ils sont toujours si proches de lui que leurs auras brouillent la sienne. Je ne peux le suivre que quand ils ne sont pas à cinq et encore pas précisément.

-ça ne t'empêche pourtant pas de l'influencer d'habitude, dit-il en la regardant avec un mélange de rancœur et désapprobation.

-Influencer est une chose, localiser en est une autre. Et puis je croyais que tu voulais le faire souffrir autant que tu as soufferts toi?

Elle eut un sourire vicieux et il se détourna.

-Bien sûr que je lui ferai comprendre ses tords, mais il reste...

La fille eut un petit rire.

-Pauvre Shougo tu es tout déchiré, tout ça parce qu'il n'a pas bien choisit.

Le guerrier serra les poings.

-Ferme-la! Contente-toi de faire cette localisation.

-Tu es sûr de vouloir attendre ici et ne pas partir devant? Les assassins de Shurka pourraient accidentellement le tuer.

-Ne soit pas ridicule, répondit-il en écartant sa phrase d'un geste. Ces cinq crétins seront capables de le protéger au moins jusqu'à ce qu'on le récupère. Il faut bien qu'ils servent à quelque chose.

-Hi hi, tu es vraiment impitoyable.

-Évidement. Il le faut pour reprendre ce que je veux. Oublies-tu _**qui**_ je suis?

-Nullement. Mais il y a de grandes chances pour que ces cinq là ne te laissent pas faire.

-Peu importe, je les écraserai et reprendrai la place qui me revient de droit.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Alors qu'est-ce-que vous en pensez?


	12. Chapitre 11

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Laura-067:** Malheureusement cette fois je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre à tes questions car tu apprendras tout ça dans la suite. Continue néanmoins de me les poser et me donner tes impressions dans tes reviews, elles sont toujours aussi plaisantes à lire (des fois j'ai l'impression que tu lis dans mes pensées, ou que nos cerveaux sont connectés au choix).

**Nayoko'sai'ry: **Merci pour le compliment, ça me fait plaisir de voir que tu apprécies mon travail.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, Atsushicchi, et Atsu-chin.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 11: La fureur du Prince des Ombres**

Le surlendemain Shintaro et Seijuro se rendirent dans la ville de Viva Argentia pendant qu'Atsushi, Daiki, Ryouta et Tetsuya restaient à l'extérieur avec les chevaux, dissimulés parmi les crevasses de la falaise que la ville côtoyait. Ils commencèrent par rester là tranquillement à attendre comme d'habitude puis le guerrier à la peau brune remarqua un nuage de poussière au loin. Intrigué il plissa les yeux, et les écarquilla en reconnaissant l'étendard de l'armée royale. Pire il s'agissait du détachement affecté à la sécurité du palais. Shurka avait donc bien envoyé la Garde à leur poursuite en plus des avis de recherche. Et vu le temps qu'ils avaient passé à se côtoyer au palais les soldats de celle-ci n'auraient aucun mal à reconnaître leurs partenaires si ils les croisaient en ville. Shintaro et Seijuro feraient mieux de se dépêcher de revenir.

Il en informa les trois autres et Ryouta grimaça en constatant qu'il avait raison.

-Il faudrait les prévenir.

-On a décidé de ne jamais rester avec Tetsu à moins de trois tu te rappelles? Et si on y va tout les quatre on sera encore plus repérables.

-Peut-être mais si les soldats les capturent ce sera pas mieux. Surtout que Seijurocchi est pas franchement discret avec sa faux.

Le métisse se frotta les cheveux avec indécision, il ne pouvait qu'être d'accord.

-Je pourrais y aller seul rapidement et les avertir, proposa le blond. On me remarque moins qu'Atsushicchi ou toi.

-Non, s'y opposa le guerrier aux cheveux violets. Sei-chin ne veut pas qu'on se déplace seuls.

-Sans compter que qu'est-ce-que tu feras si tu ne les trouves pas où qu'ils reviennent en ton absence?

Heureusement à cet instant ils virent leurs compagnons revenir, et ceux-ci se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre en apercevant à leur tour la garnison qui approchait. Il la laissèrent pénétrer dans la ville avant de se remettre en route.

Malheureusement alors qu'ils avaient dépassé Viva Argentia depuis presque cinq-cent mètres, les cors d'alerte de la cité retentirent. Ils avaient été repérés. Talonnant leurs montures, ils s'élancèrent à travers la plaine aride s'étendant devant eux. Mais les chevaux étaient fatigués à cause du voyage au contraire de ceux frais et reposés des soldats de la ville. Ceux-ci prirent rapidement du terrain et furent bientôt à portée de flèche. Les six fugitifs se plaquèrent à leurs montures en entendant les premières siffler à leurs oreilles, et Ryouta et Daiki se placèrent derrière leur Ombre pour lui éviter d'en recevoir une.

-C'est comme ça qu'ils sauvent leur Prince?! siffla furieusement le blond en dégainant une de ses épées pour trancher les traits qui se rapprochaient de lui. Comment ils feront si Tetsuyacchi est touché?

-Ils doivent penser qu'il est attaché devant l'un d'entre nous et que le sixième cavalier est un complice, répondit Shintaro.

-C'est inutile ils vont nous rattraper, déclara leur chef en saisissant sa faux avec un regard froid.

-Ce chacal de Shurka nous aura vraiment tout fait faire, cracha Daiki en tirant son sabre.

-Faux, plaisanta l'autre escrimeur. On a pas encore dû se travestir.

-Si jamais ça arrive tu seras le seul à devoir le faire, rétorqua Shintaro.

-Hé hé, je suis sûr que tu ferais une servant très migno...

Il s'interrompit, le souffle coupé par la flèche qui venait de lui transpercer l'abdomen.

-Ryouta!

Le guerrier blond s'affaissa, tombant de cheval alors que les soldats et les membres de la Garde les encerclaient. A peine arrêté Tetsuya se précipita au sol pour rejoindre sa Lumière blessée.

-Ryou!

-Tetsuya!

Les quatre autre les entourèrent pour les défendre face aux ennemis. Le prince retourna l'épéiste qui avait perdu connaissance, horrifié devant la blessure.

-Ne retire pas la flèche Tetsu!

-Mais...

-Ne le fais pas! ordonna le métisse tendu. Pour l'instant elle l'empêche de trop saigner.

-Jetez vos armes! s'exclama le capitaine de la Garde.

-Tu peux toujours rêver Roork, rétorqua le sabreur.

-Lumière Aomine, vous êtes accusé de...

-C'est Sir Aomine pour vous, coupa glacialement Shintaro. Depuis quand ne respectez-vous plus vos supérieurs?

-Sottises! Vous avez enlevé Son Altesse, il n'y a plus de statut pour vous.

-Et quelle preuve avez-vous de cela? demanda Seijuro.

Sa question déstabilisa l'homme qui perdit en assurance.

-Mais... Mais enfin c'est évident, vous avez quitté le palais en pleine nuit avec le prince alors qu'il était inconscient.

-Simple concours de circonstances, notre départ était prévu.

-Je n'en ai pas été informé.

-Parce que cela n'était pas nécessaire.

-Vous venez de fuir devant nous!

-Vu comment vous avez traité notre camarade il me semble que c'est justifié. Son Altesse est ici libre de ses mouvements et c'est lui faire obstacle que de nous arrêter.

-Mais...

-Il suffit!

Le militaire se tut, et les Lumières s'écartèrent pour laisser passer l'héritier au trône auréolé de colère. Avec ses vêtements tachés de sang du blessé et son regard noir il était intimidant.

-Votre Altesse, s'inclina l'homme.

-Capitaine Roork, fit sèchement le prince. Puis-je savoir d'où vous vient l'idée absurde que j'ai pu être enlevé? Par mes Lumières en plus?

-Eh bien...Nous pensions...

-Quoi donc? Que les guerriers les plus dévoués du royaume auraient pu me trahir? Et qu'est-ce-que ça leur apporterait?

-Ils sont quand même du Clan des Sables à la base...

Les protecteurs se raidirent et le regard de l'Ombre se fit encore plus tranchant si possible.

-Et qu'est-ce-que cela fait? demanda-t-il.

Les supérieurs des soldats tardèrent à répondre et échangèrent des regards mal-à-l'aise.

-Je vous conseille de faire très attention à ce que vous dites capitaine... C'est moi, et _**moi seul **_qui les ait choisit pour devenir mes Lumières. En les insultant c'est _**moi **_que vous insultez. Et comme vous venez déjà de faire tirer une flèche sur l'un d'entre eux je pense que vous devriez vous taire avant qu'un autre ne soit à bout de patience et décide de faire rouler votre tête sur le sol pour de telles diffamations. Je ne pense pas que je l'en empêcherai.

Le capitaine pâlit, avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant Daiki et Seijuro avoir un rictus.

-Maintenant Capitaine vous allez laisser ici le matériel nécessaire aux soins de ma Lumière et vous repartirez jusqu'à Saphira où vous ferez annuler cet avis de recherche ridicule.

-Mais...Sir Shurka...

-Quoi Shurka?

-Il a ordonné que...

-Ôtez-moi un doute Capitaine, dit le prince d'un ton dangereusement bas qui ressemblait fort à celui du Tacticien quand on le contredisait. Vous avez juré de servir le Grand Chambellan ou la famille royale?

-La famille royale Votre Altesse.

-Alors je pense que vous avez votre réponse. Hors de ma vue à présent et si tout n'est pas exactement comme je l'ai exigé à mon retour à Saphira, vous pouvez être sûr que je vous tiendrais personnellement pour responsable.

Roork déglutit de nouveau, comprenant très bien qu'au mieux il perdrait son poste, au pire ce serait sa tête. Les Kuroko n'étaient pas réputés injustes ou sanguinaires mais il ne fallait pas s'en prendre à leurs protecteurs. Or lui comme un idiot venait de s'attirer la colère du futur roi en attaquant l'un des sien. Il aurait beaucoup, beaucoup de chance si il gardait son poste dans l'armée royale.

Les soldats se retirèrent après avoir déposé le matériel de soin que Shintaro s'était empressé de récupérer et Tetsuya se relâcha.

-Tu as bien parlé, dit Seijuro.

-Ouais, on aurait pas mieux fait, fit Daiki en posant sa main sur son épaule.

-Merci, répondit l'Ombre qui ne ressentait aucun plaisir bien que les compliments du tacticien à son égard soient extrêmement rares. Comment va Ryou?

-La blessure est vilaine mais Daiki a eu le bon réflexe en t'empêchant de retirer la flèche, déclara l'érudit qui s'affairait à retirer au blond son haut. Il n'a pas perdu trop de sang, et la cape et le cuir on dévié la pointe, par miracle aucun organe vital n'a l'air touché.

-En gros il s'en sortira, dit le sabreur. Ce sera douloureux mais il est aussi solide que n'importe lequel d'entre-nous.

-D'accord... répondit l'héritier en s'agenouillant près de la tête du blessé pour caresser ses cheveux.

Il cessa quand les autres guerriers le redressèrent pour enlever complètement le haut. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son profil mince où les deux extrémités de la flèche ressortaient clairement, et il pâlit.

-Tetsuya, dit à cet instant Seijuro. Indian est en train de s'éloigner.

Surprit, l'Ombre tourna la tête et vit qu'en effet son cheval était à l'écart; se levant il se dépêcha d'aller vers lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. L'érudit qui avait vu la scène approuva que son chef l'ait éloigné et coupa la point de la flèche avant de signaler à Atsushi qu'il pouvait la retirer. C'était le plus fort d'entre eux qui s'en chargeait car il fallait l'enlever d'un coup brusque pour ne pas risquer qu'elle casse et qu'un morceau reste coincé bloqué à l'intérieur. Bien sûr cette action n'allait pas sans douleur, c'était une chance que Ryouta ait perdu connaissance depuis sa chute.

Le grand guerrier tira d'un coup sec, et l'arme sortit entièrement, impressionnante et dégoulinante de sang. Aussitôt les protecteurs compressèrent la blessure pour éviter qu'elle saigne pendant que Shintaro usait d'alcool fort afin de la désinfecter. Il banda ensuite le torse doré avec plusieurs couches de bandages pour contenir l'hémorragie.

-On va pouvoir le transporter? demanda Seijuro.

-Certainement pas à cheval, répondit le guerrier aux yeux verts. La blessure n'aurait aucune chance de cesser de saigner. Peut-être en tendant des couvertures entre deux chevaux et en restant à faible allure.

-Y a pas moyen de retourner à Viva Argentia, grimaça son camarade à la peau brune. Avec le raffut qu'ont fait les soldats tout les chasseurs de prime vont savoir qu'on est proches.

-On a pas le choix, dit leur chef. Il faut avancer.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ryouta flottait dans le brouillard, simplement conscient de la douleur qui le transperçait. Des flashs de souvenirs traversaient son esprit sans qu'il puisse les saisir, et dans ses brefs moments de lucidité les paroles d'une chanson ancienne parvenaient à ses oreilles en même temps qu'il sentait des mains familières caresser ses cheveux.

_Enfant souviens-toi de l'histoire _

_Que je vais te conter ce soir_

_ Elle vient des temps du passé _

_Quand la race humaine n'était pas si âgée._

_Un homme des sables _

_Des plaines sans arbres _

_Quitta un jour son pays _

_Il voulait découvrir le monde _

_Ne plus voir les dunes blondes _

_Et apprendre ce qu'était la pluie._

_Enfant souviens-toi de l'histoire _

_Que je vais te conter ce soir _

_Elle vient des temps du passé _

_Quand la race humaine n'était pas si âgée._

_Laissant derrière lui son Clan _

_Accompagné du soleil ardent _

_Il franchit le désert d'or seul _

_Et finalement ses yeux tombèrent..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ryouta reprit conscience lentement dans une chambre aux tons clairs, étendu sur un lit. Il voulut se redresser mais une douleur fulgurante lui transperça l'abdomen. Avec un grognement de souffrance il retomba sur le matelas. Et en baissant les yeux il découvrit un imposant et épais bandage sur son ventre. Ses pensées et ses souvenirs se rassemblèrent et il soupira:

-J'ai vraiment foiré cette fois...

La porte s'ouvrit sur Tetsuya et Atsushi portant une bassine et un sac.

-Tu es réveillé, constata l'Ombre en posant rapidement le sac et venant s'asseoir près de lui.

-Où sommes-nous? demanda l'épéiste.

-A Amesthia, répondit l'autre guerrier. Il nous a fallu trois jours pour rejoindre la ville et depuis on est resté ici pour que tu récupères.

-J'ai dormit _**trois jours**_?

-Quatre, on est arrivés hier.

-Wow...Daikicchi et Shintarocchi vont me traiter de paresseux.

-Bien sûr que non, déclara le prince.

Le blond sourit et demanda:

-Tu n'es pas blessé toi?

-Non.

-Et vous autres?

-Non plus, le rassura le géant en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-C'est pas trop mal alors...

Tetsuya lui pinça fortement le bras.

-Aïe!

-Ce n'est _**pas**_, pas trop mal; tu es gravement blessé et tu as été brûlant de fièvre pendant des jours.

Il n'ajouta pas qu'il s'était inquiété, mais la Lumière pu le lire dans ses yeux. Et dans ceux du plus grand des guerriers également.

-Désolé...

-Personne ne te demande d'excuses, répondit le plus jeune. Juste...ne dis plus que ce n'est pas grave.

-D'accord.

Le bretteur le laissa changer ses bandages en serrant discrètement les dents puis Atsushi demanda:

-Tu as faim?

-Bah j'ai un trou dans le ventre tu sais, je peux pas tellement sentir.

Un coup sur la tête le réprimanda durement, son Ombre n'avait pas apprécié la plaisanterie.

-Aïe, c'est méchant Tetsuyacchi.

-Cesse d'agir en gosse idiot, rétorqua celui-ci avant de quitter la pièce.

L'autre Lumière eut un sourire amusé en voyant l'expression faussement triste qu'il prit.

-Je préfère quand il m'embrasse.

-Tu l'as cherché.

-C'était juste pour rire.

-Tetsu-chin s'est fait beaucoup de soucis, on a eu du mal à l'envoyer dormir alors qu'il veillait sur toi.

-Je suis désolé...

-Ne t'excuses pas, tu n'as pas voulu être blessé, fit le protecteur aux cheveux violets avant de venir l'embrasser brièvement.

Ryouta ferma les yeux et se laissa rallonger, encore un peu dans les vapes.

-Je vais te chercher de la soupe, dit après l'autre protecteur. Repose-toi.

* * *

Me tuez pas, me tuez pas! Je sais c'est horrible d'oser s'en prendre au corps de dieu de Kise (et encore on a pas touché à son visage) mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un verse le premier sang à un moment ou à un autre. Et bizarrement je trouvait ça plus logique que ce soit lui qui soit blessé (on imagine mal Akashi se laisser bêtement atteindre par une flèche). Je sais que vous préféreriez que ce soit Shurka qui déguste (moi aussi en fait) mais ce n'est techniquement pas possible maintenant (des centaines de kilomètres les séparent), promis il finira très mal.

Sinon que pensez-vous de la chanson? (même incomplète)

Ai-je bien décris la scène de la blessure?

La réaction de Tetsu ne fait-elle pas trop forcée? (ça me stress particulièrement car j'ai toujours peur qu'il passe pour petite chose fragile quand il est plus doux).

Voulez-vous tuer le Capitaine Roork? (Pour une fois je demande votre avis pour la suite)

Je vais désormais poster un chapitre le jeudi ou le vendredi et un second le dimanche de manière régulière.


	13. Chapitre 12

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Voici la suite, et j'ai bien noté ton avis sur Roork.

**Linkless-Rena-chan:** Je n'avais pas pensé au fait que le capitaine doit être beaucoup plus grand que lui (surtout sur son cheval) c'est vrai ce serait marrant à voir.

**ptitcoeurfragile:** Bien compris, je vais voir avec l'avis des autres mais pour l'instant vous voulez tous qu'il survive.

**Laura-067:** En fait l'idée de se travestir était juste un sujet que j'ai placé comme ça dans la conversation, mais peut-être que je vais vraiment faire quelque chose avec du coup...

Pour la chanson il faut comprendre un homme du désert quand on parle d' "homme des sables" mais c'est vrai qu'il vient du Clan; et le désert d'or représente non seulement le désert du sud mais aussi celui de l'ouest (les deux recouvrent la moitié du territoire de Lymnia).

Sinon j'ai bien marqué ce que tu veux pour le capitaine!

**Aiiwa:** Oui je suis consciente que les gens ont en général plus de temps le mercredi mais ce n'est malheureusement pas mon cas (j'ai cours de 8h à 12h et de 14h à 17 h). En plus je me suis dis que ce serait plus agréable d'avoir un petit chapitre pour bien commencer le week-end et un autre pour le finir avant de retourner bosser (en cours ou au travail), ça console un peu.

**Emy-nee:** Tu me rassures ^_^ et j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite.

**Kyu-chan:** Je n'avais pas pensé à la reconnaissance éternelle XD mais maintenant je vais y réfléchir, ce serait marrant d'inclure un personnage totalement dévoué à Tetsu au point que ça en deviendrait comique (et que les Lumières seraient jalouses).

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum

* * *

**Chapitre 11: La souffrance de la Lumière du Prince des Ombres**

Quelques heures plus tard ce fut Daiki qui pénétra dans la chambre.

-Alors l'handicapé ça va?

-Tu n'es pas gentil tu le sais?

-Bah, se moqua son camarade en s'appuyant contre le mur. Comme si tu avais fais autre chose qu'être chouchouté pendant les derniers jours.

-Je ne m'en souviens même pas.

-Tu as flemmardé quand même.

-Arrête de m'embêter et donne-moi plutôt mes lames, répondit le blond qui avait remarqué les fourreaux de ses deux épées accrochées à la ceinture du métisse.

Celui-ci eut un rictus mais les détacha et les lui tendit.

-Je me suis dis qu'il ne fallait pas y laisser traîner n'importe où ces choses là.

-Merci, répondit le blessé qui savait qu'il en avait prit soin.

-D'après Shintaro t'en as encore pour au moins trois semaines à rester couché, et encore une fois debout pas question de courir partout si tu veux pas rouvrir la blessure et finir saigné à blanc.

-Et pour le cheval?

-Pas avant un mois de plus.

-Impossible, je vais devenir fou si je reste alité aussi longtemps et de toute façon on ne peut pas se permettre de rester autant de temps au même endroit.

-Exact, c'est pour ça que notre érudit a dit qu'il y avait qu'une seule autre solution.

-Laquelle?

-Va falloir cautériser.

Ryouta le regarda dans les yeux, et l'autre Lumière reprit:

-Comme ça tu restes seulement immobilisé pendant une semaine et après si on bande bien tu pourras te remettre en scelle.

Mais tous deux savaient très bien que la souffrance causée par le traitement serait insoutenable, même pour l'un d'entre eux. De quoi s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Le blond posa son bras en travers de ses yeux, ce n'était pas comme si il avait le choix. Il ne voulait pas être un fardeau; mais il savait que s'il faisait ça il allait cracher ses tripes

-A une condition...

-Je sais, j'emmènerai Tetsu en ville avec Seijuro pendant ce temps.

Ils se sourirent, chacun d'eux avait le même sentiment envers leur Ombre. Pas question de le blesser en le laissant voir leur souffrance.

-Alors va pour la cautérisation.

C'est ainsi que le lendemain le métisse et son chef emmenèrent le prince loin de là où ils résidaient tandis que les trois autres se préparaient à s'occuper de la blessure.

Shintaro commença par nettoyer soigneusement une de ses lames et la chauffer à blanc, avant de se tourner vers Ryouta assit sur un tabouret à côté de lui. Le blond et lui se regardèrent dans les yeux, puis le premier déglutit et hocha la tête pour lui indiquer d'y aller. L'érudit appliqua alors fermement la lame sur la chair à vif et le blessé se tendit en retenant un hurlement . Fermement maintenu par Atsushi, il ne put se débattre pendant que l'autre refermait rapidement la plaie et se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang. Une fois que ce fut fait il fallu passer au dos, et des larmes de souffrance coulèrent sur ses joues. Si cette fois il ne chercha pas à y échapper il s'agrippa néanmoins au guerrier aux cheveux violets en hurlant. Même pour lui s'en était trop, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas rester silencieux alors qu'il avait l'impression qu'on transperçait son ventre pour lui arracher les entrailles. Son chef n'était pas là, son _**Ombre**_ n'était pas là; il pouvait se laisser aller et simplement compter sur le soutien de ses partenaires.

Dès que ce fut finit Shintaro se recula et plongea le poignard dans l'eau froide avant de bander de nouveau la chair brûlée. Haletant et appuyé contre le torse d'Atsushi, l'épéiste se laissa faire en ayant presque l'impression que le métal chauffé à blanc était toujours en contact avec sa peau. Les deux autres Lumières n'avaient pas hésité ou tremblé une seule seconde mais leurs visages étaient fermés et plus pâles. ça avait été une torture pour eux aussi et le blond n'eut même pas besoin de les voir pour le deviner.

-Faites pas cette tête...ça va...

-La plaie était nette, répondit l'érudit sans lever les yeux de son travail. Tu devrais récupérer assez vite.

-Tant mieux j'en ai déjà marre de ce lit...

-Essaye de dormir dès que tu le peux, ça maximisera la vitesse de guérison.

-Ouais...

Les jours suivants furent durs mais habitué comme il l'était aux blessures il avait une excellente résistance à la douleur et fut assez vite capable de se déplacer en serrant les dents. Cela sous les yeux désapprobateurs du prince qui aurait préféré qu'il garde le lit. Néanmoins comme toutes les Lumières il était entraîné à réagir au moindre son et enregistrer chaque détails tout en se déplaçant très régulièrement pour ne pas devenir une cible facile. Être cloué sur ce matelas était donc une véritable déformation professionnelle pour lui et cela avait tendance à le rendre grognon et irritable. Il préférait bouger que risquer de rouiller ou devoir compter pour la centième fois les défauts du mur.

Cependant cet après-midi là il était assit sur le lit à plaisanter sur la qualité de Shintaro en tant que médecin quand un sifflement caractéristique l'interrompit. Tirant brusquement Tetsuya sur le côté, il lui évita de justesse de prendre le poignard qui se planta dans le mur. Aussitôt Daiki et lui dégainèrent leurs armes et le premier trancha la gorge de l'assassin qui franchit la fenêtre. Ryouta lui maintint leur Ombre dans son dos, sachant déjà que la chambre était trop petite pour leur permettre de bien se battre. Laissant ces adversaires au sabreur il l'entraîna dans le minuscule salon connectant les trois chambres où Seijuro avait entendu le remue-ménage. Le roux avait déjà saisit sa faux et les laissa passer en courant avant de les suivre dans l'escalier qui menait à la rue. La sécurité du prince était la priorité, ils savaient que le métisse n'en aurait que pour peu de temps à les rejoindre.

-Je croyais que la prime sur nos têtes était annulée! s'exclama Ryouta en dévalant les marches.

-Elle devait l'être, confirma l'autre Lumière. Soit Shurka a fait en sorte qu'elle reste, soit il a engagé ses propres assassins.

Une fois dehors ils ralentirent prudemment le rythme pour ne pas attirer l'attention, et regardèrent autour à la recherche d'ennemis potentiels. Un éclair métallique brilla au-dessus d'eux, et Seijuro para brutalement l'épée d'un homme qui avait bondit du toit en face. D'autres suivirent, il en tua deux avant que Daiki ne saute par la fenêtre de la chambre et se réceptionne en transperçant un adversaire.

-Ryouta, ordonna le tacticien. Emmène Tetsuya dans les ruelles il est trop exposé ici.

-Ok, fit le blond en saisissant de nouveau l'héritier par le bras pour l'entraîner avec lui.

Ils fondirent dans le réseau de rues étroites mais certains ennemis les poursuivirent. Le guerrier pinça les lèvres et dévia un poignard lancé par l'un d'entre eux avec son épée puis tira son Ombre plus loin dans la vieille ville. Heureusement celle-ci était presque vide à cette heure-ci, les habitants faisant la sieste pour échapper à la chaleur. Cela évitait les victimes accidentelles et dégageait le passage.

Il tua un ennemi qui avait réussit à les rattraper et se demanda avec énervement pourquoi il avait fallu qu'ils subissent une attaque juste quand Shintaro et Atsushi étaient absents. Avec une grimace il sentit sa blessure l'élancer fortement mais ne ralentit pas l'allure. Ils passèrent sous un porche sculpté et tournèrent à droite, avant de se plaquer contre le mur et de laisser leurs poursuivants continuer dans la rue précédente. Soupirant de soulagement le protecteur s'apprêtait à demander à au plus jeune si il allait bien mais un nouveau sifflement l'en empêcha, et il dû repousser brusquement le stylet qui volait vers sa nuque. Ce lanceur de couteaux commençait à l'agacer.

Celui-ci s'avança vers eux, son visage balafré arborant un sourire cruel. Sans doute pensait-il qu'avec sa blessure bandée il ferait une proie facile. Mais Ryouta n'était pas une Lumière du Prince des Ombres pour rien; il para sans problème chaque arme lancée vers eux, et quand l'autre furieux dégaina une dague plus longue il était prêt à le recevoir. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps d'agir qu'un sabre large comme son bras traversa le torse de son adversaire et que celui-ci tomba au sol dans un gargouillis quand Daiki le retira. Un peu soulagé le blond baissa ses épées.

-Seijuro m'a dit de vous rejoindre quand on a vu que certains vous suivaient.

Son camarade salua l'initiative, mieux valait être le plus nombreux possible pour protéger le prince.

-Shin et Atsu ont sûrement dû rentrer maintenant, dit celui-ci. Ils vont nous chercher.

-Ouais, tu vas bien?

-Oui, Ryou m'a défendu.

L'épéiste allait leur proposer de retourner là où ils avaient séjourné quand quelque chose roula à leurs pieds. Il baissa la tête et fut brusquement entraîné par le métisse qui reconnu avant lui les explosifs. Tous deux coururent le plus loin possible et se jetèrent à terre en couvrant Tetsuya au moment de l'explosion. Le souffle leur roussis les cheveux, et ils se relevèrent très vite ensuite pour ne pas rester des cibles faciles. Trois silhouettes sombres le visage partiellement masqué se présentèrent devant eux, semblant d'un niveau bien supérieur à tous ceux qu'ils avaient affronté depuis leur départ du palais.

-Qui c'est ceux-là? grogna Daiki.

-Aucune idée, lui répondit l'autre Lumière. Mais ils n'ont pas l'air d'être là pour prendre le thé.

Les trois assassins attaquèrent simultanément et ils durent esquiver le fouet que le plus petit fit claquer près d'eux. La pointe en métal de l'arme mordit le sol et Ryouta se dit qu'elle pourrait facilement lui arracher la joue ou un morceau d'épaule si il n'était pas prudent. Il dû trancher les mèches des explosifs jetés vers lui tandis que son camarade contrait l'épée du troisième. La situation était mauvaise, ils étaient en infériorité numérique et ces types ne plaisantaient pas. Face à de tels ennemis il n'était pas de taille avec sa blessure et le guerrier à la peau brune ne pourrait pas affronter les trois et protéger le prince en même temps. Sachant très bien que c'était la seule option envisageable le blond repoussa la lanière du fouet alors que le sabreur faisait de même avec son adversaire et saisit une fois de plus la main de Tetsuya pour courir. Ils traversèrent de nouveau la vieille ville en cherchant à les semer mais en vain.

-Ce sont des pros, lança Daiki. Allons dans le marché ils abandonneront peut-être.

Ryouta acquiesça et ils prirent la direction du souk bondé même à cette heure. Une fois sortis des ruelles ils ralentirent l'allure pour se fondre dans la foule, gardant quand même un pas rapide au cas où.

Soudain, Tetsuya trébucha et bouscula un voyageur. Celui-ci le rattrapa par réflexe et la capuche de sa cape tomba, révélant des cheveux et des yeux rubis.

-Tetsu! s'exclama le métisse.

Il l'écarta et remarqua le regard insistant que s'échangeaient les deux.

-Tu ne t'es pas fais mal?

-Non, c'est bon. Excusez-moi.

Avant que l'inconnu ait pu répondre ils aperçurent leurs poursuivants qui fendaient la foule dans leur direction.

-Mince, fit le blond. Allons-y on a pas le temps de traîner.

Ils se dépêchèrent de recommencer à marcher pour s'éloigner et prirent une rue pour sortir de l'avenue principale. Après une petite minute ils tournèrent dans une autre mais se retrouvèrent face à un cul-ce-sac. Poussant un juron, Daiki voulu aussitôt faire demi-tour mais trop tard. Les trois assassins bloquaient la sortie, et leurs yeux brillaient d'une lueur de satisfaction mauvaise.

Les deux escrimeurs dégainèrent leurs armes et commencèrent à défendre leur Ombre qui s'était reculé contre le mur. Mais Ryouta malgré sa détermination commençait à ressentir la fatigue de la course et des combats précédents. Son abdomen le brûlait de manière vive et à chaque occasion son adversaire cherchait à atteindre la blessure. Il esquivait le fouet avec de plus en plus de difficultés et pensait ne pas être capable de le faire une fois de plus quand un poignard frôla son assaillant, lui tailladant la main et venant planter la lanière en cuir dans le mur derrière lui. L'assassin lâcha son arme avec une exclamation de douleur, et le blond qui avait perdu une mèche de cheveux dans l'affaire chercha rapidement des yeux son sauveur.

Il s'agissait de l'inconnu que son Ombre avait bousculé. Tous se figèrent en constatant qu'il avait tué le manipulateur d'explosifs qui achevait de s'effondrer comme une marionnette à qui on aurait coupé les fils.

-Je me disais bien que c'était louche, fit l'homme avec un rictus. Quelqu'un d'autre est volontaire?

_à suivre..._

* * *

Je sais, je sais c'est sadique de couper ici. Mais vous aurez la suite dimanche ne vous en faites pas (sauf si une météorite tombe sur ma maison entre temps). J'ai bien compris vos avis, Shurka va déguster et Roork survivra (même si c'est pas dit que certaines Lumières lui feront pas quelques misères quand ils se reverront, c'est rancunier ces hommes là).

J'avoue que j'ai eu énormément de mal à rédiger la scène de la cautérisation, c'est tout simplement horrible à écrire quand on aime ses personnages. A ce sujet, j'ai choisis cette méthode de traitement car je ne pouvais pas le garder immobilisé pendant des mois cloué au lit à guérir, mais en faisant des recherches dessus j'ai appris qu'en réalité elle n'est pas conseillée (de même que le garrot qui peut filer la gangrène s'il n'est pas fait correctement). Les informations comme le temps de convalescence sont donc une totale invention de ma part et je suis navrée si le rendu n'est pas crédible. J'ai fais en imaginant quelle solution ils pouvaient avoir sachant qu'ils n'ont pas nos techniques de médecine moderne. Et aussi normalement ils auraient dû faire mordre un tissu à Ryouta pour éviter qu'il ne se coupe la langue en serrant les dents, mais je trouvais ça mieux qu'il crie (ça fait vraiment cruel dit comme ça).

A dimanche!


	14. Chapitre 13

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Pour l'arrivant tu vas découvrir qui c'est dans ce chapitre. Heureusement ou malheureusement aucune météorite n'est tombée, on verra la prochaine fois.

**Laura-067: **Et oui c'est lui XD alors heureuse?

**Aiiwa:** Oui je sais que c'était horrible de couper là, mais pour la peine je mets la suite le plus vite possible.

**Vyersdra: **Ta review m'a fait énormément plaisir, c'est un bonheur de voir que certains lecteurs apprécient autant mon travail et que le temps que je passe à réfléchir sur l'intrigue et la crédibilité des chapitres dans la continuité n'est pas vain. Je n'avais pas pensé à prendre de bêta (je ne suis pas encore familière avec toutes les possibilités du site) mais je ne suis pas contre le principe donc si tu te proposes un jour j'accepterais probablement avec joie. En attendant je vais poursuivre l'aventure avec nos héros!

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 12: Une rencontre pour le Prince des Ombres**

_-Quelqu'un d'autre est volontaire?_

Immédiatement les deux assassins restants bondirent sur les murs et les terrasses de la rue pour atteindre les toits et disparaître.

-On dirait que non.

-Merci, déclara Daiki en rengainant.

Il s'approcha de ses deux compagnons.

-Ryouta ça va?

-Ouais... répondit le blond en reprenant son souffle.

Le métisse regarda son Ombre et celui-ci hocha la tête pour signifier que c'était la même chose.

-Que vous voulaient-ils? demanda leur allié imprévu.

-Qui sait? répondit la Lumière aux yeux lapis-lazuli avant de désigner Tetsuya d'un mouvement de tête. On ne faisait qu'accompagner notre client.

Ils avaient depuis longtemps convenu de se faire passer pour de simples marchands et gardes du corps et avaient choisis les vêtements de voyage du prince pour qu'ils concordent avec ce plan.

-Ils vont revenir, dit Ryouta à son partenaire.

-Ouais, va falloir quitter la ville plus tôt que prévu. Allons-y.

Ils voulurent sortir de l'impasse, mais l'autre voyageur bloqua le passage en tendant sa large épée devant Daiki.

-Attends.

Les deux protecteurs se tendirent légèrement et l'inconnu roux regarda celui à la peau brune avec un rictus.

-Tu as l'air fort, j'ai bien envie de t'affronter.

L'expression du sabreur resta fermée.

-Désolé mais on est pressé aujourd'hui, peut-être une autre fois.

-Je n'ai pas envie de patienter.

D'un mouvement vif, il les dépassa pour s'emparer de l'héritier un peu en retrait.

-Si je m'en prends à ton client tu seras peut-être plus motivé?

Aussitôt ils dégainèrent, mais furent arrêtés par la lame qui se posa contre la gorge de leur Ombre. Tetsuya lui garda un visage impassible, levant simplement les yeux vers son agresseur.

-Alors? demanda celui-ci.

Mais soudain trois silhouettes tombèrent autour lui en l'encerclant. Il se retrouva la tête prise dans l'angle d'une faux tandis qu'un poignard effilé se pointait sur son flanc et qu'une poigne de fer saisissait son bras armé.

-Je vous conseille de le lâcher, dit Seijuro d'un ton glacial.

Le métisse et le blond se détendirent légèrement pendant que l'homme cessait doucement de maintenir le prince en veillant à ne pas faire de mouvement brusque. Les trois protecteurs dégageaient une aura terriblement dangereuse en cet instant, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer au moindre faux pas.

Tetsuya se dépêcha de rejoindre ses deux autres Lumières pendant qu'Atsushi serrait impitoyablement le poignet de l'inconnu pour le forcer à lâcher son épée.

-Vous n'étiez donc pas seul, constata celui-ci.

-TAÏGA!

Un homme surgit dans l'impasse en courant. Un peu plus âgé qu'eux, il avait les yeux et les cheveux noirs ainsi qu'un grain de beauté sur la joue.

-Oh? Tatsuya?

-Bon sang mais je peux savoir ce qui t'a prit de partir en courant comme ça?!

L'arrivant écarquilla les yeux en voyant la situation et ses yeux se durcirent alors qu'il baissait la main vers son épée. Cependant il s'arrêta dans son geste en les détaillant et s'exclama:

-Ne me dis pas que tu les as provoqués?!

-Bah...

-Combien de fois je vais devoir te dire de ne pas engager un combat comme ça simplement parce que l'individu à l'air fort? Bon sang mais quand est-ce que tu te décideras à m'écouter?!

-Pas aujourd'hui?

L'autre se pinça l'arrête du nez en fulminant.

-Par la tombe de mon père mais qu'est-ce-que j'ai fais pour récupérer un...

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un marmonnent furieux. Tous deux étaient étonnamment relax et cela amena les six recherchés à se détendre un peu également.

-Tu n'étais pas seul non-plus, constata Daiki.

-Ouais.

-Désolé mais je ne peux pas t'accorder ce duel aujourd'hui même si je l'aurais accepté en d'autres circonstances.

-Tu m'en dois une alors.

Le sabreur haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire carnassier.

-Si tu veux.

Le regard écarlate du dénommé Taïga se posa ensuite sur l'Ombre et ils s'observèrent pendant un long moment, donnant l'impression aux autres d'assister à une conversation silencieuse.

-Tu as beaucoup de gardes du corps pour un simple fils de marchand.

Les trois protecteurs l'entourant le menacèrent aussitôt un peu plus mais il ne sembla pas s'en inquiéter.

-Et vous ne ressemblez pas à un simple voyageur, répondit Tetsuya.

-Que cherches-tu en venant ici?

-Je vous retourne la question.

L'héritier se détourna alors sans un mot de plus et ses Lumières cessèrent de menacer la vie de l'homme pour le suivre.

-Tu le connais Tetsuyacchi? demanda Ryouta quand ils revinrent dans le souk.

-C'était Taïga Kagami, répondit à sa place Seijuro. L'héritier au trône d'Ardilya.

-Hein?!

-Impossible, hallucina Daiki. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il ferait là?

-Ce n'est pas une mission officielle puisqu'il n'a pas semblé être là pour Tetsuya, répondit Shintaro. Pourtant il l'avait clairement reconnu.

-Tu crois? fit le blond.

-C'est certain, et il avait sûrement deviné que nous étions ses Lumières.

-Pourquoi menacer Tetsu-chin alors? Ardilya nous est alliée.

-Il n'a pas l'air d'être un prince classique, sans doutes s'en moquait-il si ça lui permettait d'affronter Daiki.

-Il est pire que toi, fit Ryouta au métisse. Y a de quoi créer de graves incidents diplomatiques.

-En effet, dit l'érudit. Je comprends que ce Tatsuya ait été furieux, surtout si il se comporte toujours comme ça.

-T'en pense quoi toi Tetsu?

L'héritier ne répondit pas, et l'épéiste dû passer sa main devant ses yeux pour qu'il réagisse.

-Tetsuyacchi?

Les yeux bleus se fixèrent sur lui avec interrogation et il répéta:

-T'en pense quoi de ce Taïga Kagami?

L'Ombre ne répondit pas tout de suite puis déclara:

-Il brillait.

-Pardon?

-Il brillait. Du même type de lumière que vous même si ce n'était pas aussi fort.

Un léger sourire se forma sur ses lèvres avant qu'il déclare:

-Il fera sûrement un roi exceptionnel.

Les protecteurs se regardèrent, pas sûrs d'apprécier qu'un autre puisse attirer l'attention de leur prince comme ça. Ils retournèrent là où ils avaient résidé et prirent toutes leurs affaires avant de récupérer les chevaux pour partir. La journée était déjà bien avancée mais ils ne voulaient pas rester en ville au risque de se faire attaquer une seconde fois. Tant pis si ils devaient dormir à la belle étoile ce soir, ils pourraient franchir la frontière le lendemain matin.

Les quelques heures où ils chevauchèrent furent difficiles, non-seulement Ryouta peinait avec sa blessure mais en plus ils traversaient une partie du désert pour aller plus vite et la chaleur était aussi éprouvante que la morsure du soleil. Néanmoins tandis que l'astre brûlant commençait à rougeoyer à derrière les dunes, ils eurent la bonne surprise de découvrir les membres d'une caravane en train d'installer leur campement. Après concertation de l'avis général et un regard suppliant de son Ombre, le tacticien décida de se joindre à eux pour la nuit. Les soirées au coin du feu des nomades et la qualité de leurs récits étaient célèbres et Tetsuya n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'y assister. Or il en mourrait d'envie car le mode de vie des caravaniers se rapprochait beaucoup de celui qu'avait été celui du Clan du des Sables avant son extermination. Il savait que c'était durant ce genre de soirées qu'enfant Daiki avait apprit à jouer de la cithare, en quelque sorte il espérait pouvoir un peu mieux comprendre comment avaient été les premières années de leur vie en vivant celle-là.

Les nomades les accueillirent avec bienveillance et leur offrirent de partager leur repas avec une hospitalité digne de leur réputation. Cependant si le prince avait été très intéressé par la possibilité d'approcher la caravane, il repartit dans ses pensées durant la fin du jour. Sa rencontre avec l'autre héritier l'avait rendu songeur, c'était la première fois qu'il croisait quelqu'un de lumineux en dehors de ses Lumières. Le contact avec lui lorsqu'il l'avait empêché de tomber lui avait fait l'effet d'une vague brûlante qui avait submergé son être auparavant gelé sans qu'il le sache. C'était à la fois nouveau et familier, il était habitué au rayonnement puissant de ses protecteurs si bien qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais étouffé mais ce Taïga Kagami était différent. Comparable à un soleil naissant et agressif qui pouvait le réduire en cendre autant qu'il apportait chaleur et bien-être aux autres. Tetsuya ne savait que ressentir à son égard et cela le perturbait. Au point que sans s'en rendre compte il avait été dans la lune tout le temps depuis sous les regards progressivement irrités de ses amants.

Qu'avait donc ce Kagami de si spécial pour accaparer ainsi l'attention de leur Ombre? Tetsuya n'avait-il pas dit qu'ils brillaient plus que lui?

En s'apercevant au moment du repas que le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus était ailleurs une fois de plus Daiki lança un peu sèchement:

-Tetsu tu viens?

Celui-ci fut tiré brutalement de ses réflexions et le rejoignit. Ils s'installèrent tous les six d'un côté du feu imposant et acceptèrent avec plaisir (mais prudence) la part du dîné qu'on leur proposa. La joie et les discutions furent de mise tout au cours du repas. Les enfants courraient en jouant, les adultes parlaient de sujets sérieux ou non, et les adolescents se rassemblaient par genre en riant et plaisantant. Puis vint l'heure des chants et de la danse, il n'y aurait pas de conte ce soir.

Rapidement un espace fut libéré autour du feu et certains saisirent leurs instruments pour jouer tandis que des femmes et des filles vêtues de tenues et de voiles colorés entamaient une danse rythmée et attiraient vers elles leurs maris ou leurs amants.

-C'est beau... souffla Tetsuya en regardant les mouvements gracieux et les regards amoureux qui s'échangeaient.

-ça me rappelle des souvenirs, sourit Ryouta avec nostalgie. Ma sœur insistait toujours pour que je danse avec elle alors que pas mal de garçons se défiaient pour en avoir le droit.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, elle disait que j'étais le plus mignon même si je n'avais que six ans.

Ils rirent et Shintaro déclara:

-C'est loin, si il le fallait maintenant tu ne te rappellerais même plus des pas et des paroles.

Le blond haussa un sourcil et eut sourire joueur.

-Tu paries?

Ses camarades le regardèrent et Daiki eut un rictus:

-Sûr.

Une étincelle de défi brûlante traversa les yeux dorés de l'autre Lumière et il saisit ses épées avant de se lever, rejoignant un groupe de danseurs qui maniaient leurs sabres dans une danse dangereuse et mortelle. Il attendit que la chanson suivante commence puis se débarrassa de ses fourreaux, et commença à bouger, souple, précis, élégant. Il tourna avec ses lames, fit un pas de côté plein de grâce, et enchaîna avec d'autres dans une chorégraphie parfaite. En une poignée de secondes Tetsuya n'avait plus d'yeux que pour lui, et ne voulait rien manquer. Il dévora comme les autres du regard ses cheveux blonds bougeant en rythme, son sourire assuré, sa peau brillant d'un éclat surnaturel à la lueur des flammes et ses yeux fixés sur eux. Il comprit une fois de plus pourquoi l'escrime de son amant était réputée être la plus belle et à quel point il était fort même blessé. Celui-ci ne faisait que reproduire ses enchaînements habituels, y rajoutant de la sensualité et une pointe de risque.

Ses mouvements formaient une danse hypnotique. Ils semblaient maîtriser la musique plutôt que la suivre, s'en servir pour rendre un hommage silencieux à une divinité quelconque. Son protecteur ne faisait pas comme le reste des danseurs c'était eux qui faisaient comme lui. Partageant ses pas quand il le leur permettait. Croisant leurs lames avec la sienne si il le fallait. Créant un ballet qui finissait par sublimer le sien.

Ryouta traça une ligne dans le sable, projeta ses fourreaux dans les airs de son pied et passa les épées jumelles autour de ses yeux avant de tourner de façon à ce qu'elles se rengainent seules au moment où retentissait la dernière note. Légèrement essoufflé le blond resta immobile, puis quitta sa pose et revint vers ses compagnons en acceptant tranquillement les compliments qu'il recevait sur le chemin. Tetsuya fut certain qu'il s'amusa du regard brûlant que le métisse posa sur lui. Les autres protecteurs n'étaient pas mieux d'ailleurs.

-Alors?

-Tu as de la chance qu'on soit en public.

-Tu n'as pas prouvé que tu te rappelles des paroles.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça avec ta blessure.

Le prince leva les yeux au ciel devant cette mauvaise fois et saisit la main de l'épéiste pour le baisser vers lui et murmurer:

-Ton éclat a éclipsé la lune et les étoiles _**Sireli***_.

Le blond eut un sourire tendre et appréciateur face au compliment et à l'emploi de la langue ancienne. Il savait qu'il ne mentait pas.

-Merci.

Il entrelaça brièvement leurs doigts puis se releva en laissant ses épées mais continuant de tenir l'héritier.

-Viens danser Tetsuyacchi.

-Hein? Moi?

-Ne t'en fais pas je vais t'apprendre.

Tetsuya hésita une seconde, regarda ses autres Lumières aussi surprises que lui mais qui ne semblaient pas contre et les femmes qui lançaient des regards intéressés à l'escrimeur, puis sourit et se leva.

-Ne me dis pas que je ne sais pas m'y prendre d'accord?

-C'est promis.

Ils rejoignirent les danseurs sous les mines déçues de celles qui avaient pensé que le beau blond était libre et l'Ombre se laissa guider pendant qu'un vieil homme entamait un nouveau chant de sa voix grave.

_Certains diront que les forêts sont une vraie merveille _

_D'autres que voir des étendues de glace donne une paix éternelle _

_M__ais moi serein je répondrai_

_Que mon horizon de sable est la plus grande beauté _

Sa Lumière saisit doucement ses mains, et le prince ferma les yeux en ressentant la musique pour mieux en comprendre le rythme.

_Le soleil peut bien être ardent _

_Le sable peut bien être brûlant _

_Je sais qu'ils seront toujours à mes côtés _

_Quelle que soit la pierre qui me fait tomber_

_Peu importe que doives aller vivre ailleurs _

_Que ceux que tu rencontres ne comprennent pas ton __cœur_

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Un fils du désert_

Il répondit au sourire de Ryouta, suivit avec lui les enchaînements qui lui parurent presque naturels après un moment.

_Peu importe que tu t'égares et perdes ton chemin _

_Les étoiles te guideront et apaiseront ton chagrin _

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Un fils du désert_

Ses yeux captèrent à un moment ceux de ses autres amants sur eux et il eut envie de rire; il pouvait presque lire la façon dont il s'améliorait et envoûtait en fonction de l'intensité des regards qu'il ressentait sur son corps. La chanson continuait en harmonie avec son être et celui du blond. Il aimait partager ça avec lui, c'était des moments comme ça qui le rendaient heureux. Continuant de prendre exemple il s'éloigna un peu avant de revenir à ses côtés, effleurant ses bras ou rapprochant leurs visages dans le jeu des mouvements sensuels, gardant son attention sur lui.

_Certains vanteront les étoffes d'Egbor _

_Qui parent les belles des terres du Nord _

_Mais moi serein je répondrai _

_Que les filles des dunes sont les mieux parées _

_L'eau a beau être un trésor _

_Et le sol juste donner vision de l'or _

_Moi seul connaît la route secrète des oasis joyaux _

_Où la lune la nuit venue guérit chaque maux _

_Peu importe que doives aller vivre ailleurs _

_Que ceux que tu rencontre ne comprennent pas ton coeur _

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Un fils du désert _

_Peu importe que tu t'égares et perdes ton chemin _

_Les étoiles te guideront et apaiseront ton chagrin _

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Un fils du désert_

_Certains parleront de l'amitié que partagent les peuples croyants _

_Qui réduirait les guerres et bêtes effusions de sang _

_Mais moi serein je répondrai _

_Que les hommes des dunes sont frères à jamais _

_Le vent provoque parfois des tempêtes _

_Et il faut se méfier de certains insectes _

_Mais pour celui qui sait s'y prendre _

_Le bonheur d'y vivre ne fait pas attendre_

_Peu importe que doives aller vivre ailleurs _

_Que ceux que tu rencontre ne comprennent pas ton coeur _

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Un fils du désert _

_Peu importe que tu t'égares et perdes ton chemin _

_Les étoiles te guideront et apaiseront ton chagrin _

_N'oublie pas qui tu es _

_Un fils du désert_

Quand les dernières notes de musique moururent l'héritier au trône ne s'était que rarement sentit aussi bien. Il resta dans les bras de son protecteur, se disant que demain serait sans doutes un jour merveilleux.

_à suivre..._

* * *

*(bien aimé)

**J'ai écris cette chanson à partir de la musique de Joghi Mahi, une chanson bollywoodienne, elle est disponible sur you tube si vous voulez l'écouter et vous en faire une meilleure idée.**

Et voilà le treizième chapitre.

Que pensez-vous de Taïga et Tatsuya?

De la façon dont ça aurait pu dégénérer dans la ruelle?

De la (encore légère) jalousie des cinq protecteurs face à la réaction de Tetsu après cette rencontre?

Votre avis sur la chanson?


	15. chapitre 14

**Je suis sincèrement désolée du retard mais il y a eu un souci avec le site qui m'a empêché de publier. Le chapitre 15 sera donc décalé lui aussi et publié lundi ou mardi.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

Exceptionnellement je ne répondrais pas à vos messages je n'ai pas le temps désolée.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Entrée en Ardilya pour le Prince des Ombres**

Ils passèrent aisément la frontière alors que le soleil n'était levé que depuis une poignée d'heures et pénétrèrent en Ardilya. A première vue le changement n'était pas flagrant, mais plus ils s'enfonçaient dans les terres du royaume plus les paysages se modifiaient. Le sol sec et rocheux fit place à une argile meuble couverte d'herbe et les arbres furent de plus en plus nombreux jusqu'à former d'immenses forêts à la faune abondante. Ils voyagèrent d'ailleurs à travers elles en évitant les routes car Seijuro préférait compliquer la tâche à leurs très probables poursuivants. Comparativement Ardilya était aussi paisible et accueillante que Lymnia dure et hostile. Mais Tetsuya savait que le royaume de ses ancêtres finirait par lui manquer même si il savait apprécier la beauté de ces paysages verdoyants. Son pays était peut-être rude mais il recelait des joyaux sans nul autre pareil, ceux-ci ne s'offraient pas à la vision du premier venu tout simplement.

Il pensait toujours un peu à sa brève rencontre avec Kagami Taïga mais moins depuis la soirée qu'ils avaient passé avec les caravaniers qui l'avait reconcentré sur ses Lumières. Et au fil des jours l'impression mitigée que lui avait laissé l'autre prince s'effaçait peu à peu. De toute façon celui-ci voyageait comme eux donc il y avait peu de chances qu'ils le recroisent de sitôt, autant ne pas s'en soucier tant qu'il n'était pas en face de lui. Sans compter que ses cauchemars continuaient et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de l'angoisse sourde qu'ils instauraient progressivement en lui. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses protecteurs; ce n'était que des mauvais rêves inutiles de les inquiéter pour rien, mais certaines fois il avait l'impression que ceux-ci augmentaient en intensité, le faisant se réveiller avec un reste de détresse et le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Cette nuit là il se redressa en sursaut, sans pouvoir se rappeler de ce qui l'avait fait se réveiller avec panique. Reprenant doucement son calme, il se redressa et regarda les lumières vives que ses amants émettaient même en dormant. Elles brillaient un peu moins que quand ils étaient éveillés mais lui permettaient tout de même aisément de les distinguer malgré l'obscurité. Un peu à l'écart celle d'un émeraude resplendissant lui indiquait la position de Shintaro en train de monter la garde. Lui-même en comparaison était très sombre, absorbant presque les rayons lunaires tellement il se fondait dans la nuit. La présence chaude et familière de ces auras apaisa son coeur qui battait à vive allure, et il se rallongea. L'action totale avait été si silencieuse que l'érudit ne l'avait sûrement pas remarqué. Couché, Tetsuya n'avait pas fait attention auparavant mais remarqua que si Daiki et Ryouta l'entouraient comme d'habitude, aucun ne le touchait et le métisse lui tournait même le dos. Avait-il fait quelque chose qui aurait pu les mettre en colère?

N'aimant pas cette situation, il se tourna pour être blottit contre le dos du sabreur et glissa un de ses mollets en ceux du blond. Ainsi installé entre les deux hommes il se sentait mieux, et ferma les yeux pour se rendormir plus sereinement. C'est de cette façon que le lendemain matin les protecteurs eurent la surprise de le trouver dans une position légèrement de travers en se réveillant.

-Que?

Daiki et l'épéiste se regardèrent puis sourirent, et le premier pressa doucement l'épaule de l'ange endormit pour le tirer du sommeil. Celui-ci cligna lentement des yeux, puis les aperçut et eut un sourire avant d'accepter leurs mains tendues pour se lever. Il fut un peu perdu pendant le petit-déjeuné, ayant pour fois besoin d'autant de temps qu'Atsushi pour émerger. Cela fut remarqué par Shintaro qui posa sa main sur son front.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a?

-Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir de fièvre.

L'Ombre secoua la tête et se laissa aller contre l'épaule du plus grand de ses gardes du corps.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Tu n'as pas bien dormi? demanda Seijuro.

Tetsuya haussa les épaules, ses nuits étaient agités mais la dernière ne l'avait pas plus été que d'habitude. Les quatre hommes froncèrent les sourcils et Astushi le prit contre lui pour qu'ils somnolent ensemble. Lui avait toujours eut dû mal à se lever le matin et était plutôt câlin à ces moments là.

Néanmoins ils ne s'attardèrent pas sur ces faits et chacun était parfaitement lucide quand ils se remirent en route. Leur intention était de traverser le fleuve Amortio sans passer pas la ville de Cépheï mais le destin joua contre eux. En arrivant devant le pont qu'ils devaient emprunter, ils constatèrent que celui-ci avait été emporté par le courant en raison du niveau anormalement haut de l'eau.

-Zut, fit Ryouta. Il n'y en a pas un autre par lequel on puisse passer?

-Le seul qui devrait être assez solide pour résister à ce débit doit être celui de Cépheï, répondit Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes.

-On dirait qu'on a pas le choix alors , fit Daiki en frottant ses cheveux avec agacement.

-Allons-y, déclara leur chef en faisant pivoter sa monture. En nous dépêchant nous pourrons être en ville dans la soirée.

Ils y parvinrent effectivement alors que les premières étoiles apparaissaient dans le ciel. Malheureusement comme l'avait prédit Shintaro tout les ponts à part celui de Céphéï avaient été détruits, forçant tout les voyageurs à se rediriger vers la cité comme eux. Et ils furent obligés de constater en arrivant que la plupart des auberges étaient complètes.

-On va pas y arriver, soupira Ryouta tandis qu'ils essuyaient leur sixième échec. Doit plus y avoir une seule chambre de libre dans tout les établissements de la ville.

-On peut pas se permettre de dormir dehors en terrain inconnu, dit son camarade à la peau brune.

-Bien sûr que non, assena Seijuro. Nous allons trouver ce qu'il nous faut.

-Les seuls quartiers qui doivent avoir encore de la place à cette heure ce sont les Rouges, marmonna distraitement le blond en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Le Tacticien le regarda pendant que les autres restaient silencieux, et il fit:

-Quoi?

Puis, il comprit et s'exclama:

-Hein?! Me dis pas que t'envisage...

-Allons-y, ordonna le chef en se remettant à marcher.

-J'y crois pas... souffla la Lumière épéiste alors qu'ils le suivaient.

Tetsuya ne sut pas trop comment réagir, n'ayant jamais pensé qu'il finirait par pénétrer comme ça dans les rues où proliféraient le jeu, l'alcool et les maisons closes. Mais bon si Seijuro avait décidé d'essayer d'y trouver une chambre (sans charmante compagnie offerte avec) il ne pouvait que se fier à son raisonnement. De toute façon ce n'était pas le côté coupe-gorge de certains lieux qui allait le plus les déranger.

Ils franchirent le portail écarlate marquant l'entrée dans le quartier des plaisirs et le prince fut discrètement poussé au milieu d'eux par Daiki.

-Ne t'éloigne pas Tetsu.

Il hocha la tête, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de risquer de se faire interpeller par un ivrogne. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement sur les établissements de jeu où entraient des hommes accompagnés de femmes richement vêtues. Ils pouvaient aussi bien en ressortir avec la mine défaite qu'extrêmement joyeuse. Devant d'autres maisons signalées par des lanternes blanches et rouges des filles de joie fumaient en attendant leur prochain client; plusieurs firent des clins d'œil à Ryouta mais il les ignora avec un mélange de gêne et d'amusement sous les regards perçants de ses compagnons. ce fut les hommes patientant devant des établissements similaires éclairés de lanternes pourpres et bleues qui étonnèrent Tetsuya. Il savait que l'homosexualité était bien acceptée en Ardilya comme à Lymnia mais il n'avait pas pensé que ce serait au point d'avoir un commerce du sexe masculin. Les gens du quartier les regardaient soit avec intérêt soit avec méfiance, il fallait dire que les cinq Lumières (à part Ryouta) n'avaient pas prit leur visage le plus avenant. Ils furent donc laissés tranquilles jusqu'à ce que Seijuro désigne un établissement dont l'enseigne était peinte d'un oiseau rouge et or magnifique.

-Bien le bonsoir, dit une femme devant le comptoir quand ils y entrèrent. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

Elle porta sa pipe à ses lèvres teintées de rouge dans un geste plein d'élégance et prit une bouffée en les détaillant de ses beaux yeux bruns. Tetsuya se dit qu'il n'avait jamais vu une femme si belle et si digne, si ils n'avaient pas été attirés par les hommes ils seraient probablement tombés sous son charme. Elle devait être la gérante de l'endroit

-Nous cherchons de quoi nous loger pour la nuit, répondit le chef des protecteurs.

-Je vois, il me semble qu'en effet il doit nous rester de la place.

Elle jeta un regard à l'employé derrière le comptoir et celui-ci hocha la tête en consultant le registre.

-Oui il reste deux chambres de libres ou bien l'appartement du dernier étage. Néanmoins c'est plus cher pour celui-ci.

-Cela convient, déclara Seijuro.

-Parfais, décréta tranquillement la femme en arrangeant délicatement un des bijoux de sa coiffure. La moitié du prix est à payer d'avance et vous donnerez le reste en partant.

Le tacticien se tourna vers Shintaro et celui-ci sortit sa bourse pour prendre la somme nécessaire, il la posa sur le comptoir ce qui fit sourire doucement leur interlocutrice.

-Enfin des clients qui se contente de payer sans poser de problème, c'est agréable.

-Pourquoi que font les autres? demanda Ryouta.

-En général ils déclarent que c'est trop cher ou tentent de nous menacer pour ne pas avoir à donner d'argent.

-Et vous faites comment quand ça arrive?

-Ils comprennent qu'on ne force pas ainsi la main à Tsubaki Saitou, répondit-elle avec un sourire un tantinet plus dur.

-Je vois...

-Venez, continua-t-elle en vidant sa pipe dans un cendrier en porcelaine. Je vais vous conduire jusqu'à l'appartement.

Ils la suivirent dans l'escalier, les bracelets autour de sa cheville tintant joliment. Elle portait une magnifique superposition de trois robes plus ou moins près de son corps dans un dégradé de grenat et de rose finement brodés et la partie de ses cheveux bruns bouclés non retenue par sa coiffure tombait souplement dans son dos. Oui Tetsuya se dit qu'elle était incontestablement très belle, presque autant que le souvenir qu'il avait de sa mère et ce n'était pas peu dire. Il sentait en plus qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance. Quelque chose lui disait que Seijuro n'avait pas choisit cet établissement par hasard, sans doute avait-il des informations à son sujet grâce à ses espions. Ils devraient être temporairement en sécurité ici.

-Voilà, dit Tsubaki en les laissant entrer dans la succession de pièces. Avez-vous dîné?

-Non pas encore, fit Daiki en observant les lieux.

-Dans ce cas je vais vous faire monter de quoi vous restaurer, prenez vos aises.

-Merci, dit Tetsuya.

Leurs yeux se croisèrent comme si elle avait été tout le temps consciente de sa présence et elle eut de nouveau une ombre de sourire avant de partir en refermant la porte.

-J'ai une bonne sensation à son sujet, déclara le blond en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

-Moi aussi, répondit Atsushi.

-Elle a l'air de parfaitement correspondre au proverbe Ardilyien, fit Shintaro.

-Lequel?

-Une main de fer dans un gant de velours, répondit le prince à la place de l'érudit.

-Hum? Je pense que ça te correspond aussi parfois Tetsuyacchi.

-Moi? Peut-être... C'est un mal?

-Pas du tout, sourit l'épéiste.

-On a une vue bien dégagée sur la rue, fit son camarade sabreur en écartant d'une main le rideau de la fenêtre.

-Oui, confirma le son chef. Et l'auberge est assez bien sécurisée. Cette femme n'a pas mauvaises intentions à notre égard.

-On peut se relâcher un peu alors, lâcha le métisse en se laissant tomber à son tour sur le canapé.

-Comment va ta blessure Ryouta?

-ça guérit progressivement, le climat d'ici est plus doux alors c'est plus facile.

-Dommage que nous n'ayons pas le temps de nous arrêter aux sources de Rigel, dit son Ombre.

Les eaux de cette ville étaient réputées pour leurs vertus régénératrices, cela aurait sûrement grandement aidé sa Lumière dans son rétablissement.

-C'est pas grave je me remets quand même, déclara le blond en l'attirant contre lui affectueusement.

-Ryou... commença-t-il à protester.

-Je n'ai pas pu t'avoir près de moi de toute la journée Tetsuyacchi, contra plaintivement celui-ci.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux survivre.

-Pas sûr, se moqua Daiki.

De façon très mature son partenaire lui tira la langue mais on frappa à la porte avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer. Ce n'était que des employés de la maison qui apportaient le repas. Les six découvrirent sur le chariot une bouteille d'alcool.

-Tsubaki Oba-sama a pensé que cela vous permettrait de mieux profiter de la soirée, expliqua la fille quand ils l'interrogèrent.

Certains haussèrent un sourcil mais ne dire rien. C'était une eau de vie de qualité et de toute façon la quantité n'était pas importante au point qu'ils risquent d'être soûls. Autant profiter du cadeau, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait rien de suspect dedans bien sûr.

-Eh... fit Daiki après l'avoir goûté. Cette vieille sait bien choisir, il est pas mal du tout.

-Elle ne doit pas avoir plus de trente ans Dai, le contredit le plus jeune qui s'était contenté de l'eau.

-ça reste une vieille quand même Tetsu.

Celui-ci secoua la tête avec un soupir et continua de manger sans insister.

-C'est délicieux, dit Atsushi.

-C'est vrai, fit Ryouta en se reservant des légumes. Presque autant que la cuisine du palais même si les plats sont différents.

-Je doute que tu puisses trouver facilement quelqu'un capable de faire un djefna ou des seffas correct dans les environs, répondit Shintaro.

-C'est intéressant de découvrir d'autres cuisines, dit le prince.

Il regrettait un peu qu'ils doivent traverser se pays dans l'urgence et ne puisse prendre le temps de mieux le connaître.

-Nous aurons l'occasion de revenir à Ardilya une fois que tu seras couronné, assura Seijuro en devinant ses pensées.

-Tant mieux.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Ce chapitre est peut-être un peu court et il ne se passe pas beaucoup d'action je m'en excuse, j'ai été un peu occupée ces deux derniers jours donc cela a été dur de le taper et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en faire plus. Je tenterai de me rattraper avec celui de dimanche promis.


	16. Chapitre 15

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Laura-067:** Pour tes questions sur le chapitre d'avant je peux seulement dire qu'effectivement Kagami se moquait de causer un incident diplomatique, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était de se battre (Aomine est pareil sauf quand la sécurité de Tetsu est concernée). Il n'y avait pas vraiment de sens caché dans les paroles de la chanson mais dans celle que Ryouta a entendu lorsqu'il était blessé si (je vais encore en donner un extrait avant qu'on la connaisse entièrement, cherche bien!). Sinon hé bien tu vas pouvoir constater par toi-même si ça se passe bien à Cépheï et comment se déroulera la suite.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 14: Le Phénix et le Prince des Ombres **

La soirée continua dans une ambiance détendue et se prolongea plus tard qu'ils n'en avaient l'habitude car ils ne pourraient décemment quitter Le Phénix à l'aube comme quand ils dormaient à la belle étoile. Le quartier Rouge avait beau ne jamais cesser de tourner ses principaux habitants avaient besoin de dormir eux aussi.

Daiki discutait avec Shintaro de ce qui avait pu provoquer cette montée des eaux et dans le fauteuil d'à côté juste séparé du canapé par une table basse Tetsuya regardait son protecteur blond taquiner Atsushi en lui piquant ses pâtisseries et souriait doucement.

-D'après ce que j'ai entendu il y a eu de fortes précipitations dans la région ces dernières semaines, dit l'érudit. Elles ont dû être trop rapprochées et la terre n'a pas eu le temps d'absorber toute cette eau qui a finit dans les rivières.

-C'est bien le genre de problème qu'on aura jamais chez nous, déclara le sabreur en posant son verre d'alcool sur la table basse sans faire attention à celui de son Ombre contenant seulement de l'eau à côté.

-Oui, et celui-ci est double pour Ardilya puisque leur sol argileux tient mal. Sans toutes ces forêts leur territoire serait probablement composé uniquement de marécages.

-Bonjour la galère.

Ils continuèrent de parler puis le métisse interpella brusquement le prince quand il vit le verre que celui-ci portait à ses lèvres sans regarder.

-Tetsu non!

Boum.

Trop tard, l'Ombre venait de s'effondrer et le contenant en porcelaine s'écrasa par terre. Un silence lourd tomba sur la pièce avant que ne s'élève la voix glaciale de Seijuro:

-Qui a eut l'imbécillité de laisser son verre à côté de celui de Tetsuya?

Un filet de sueur coulant sur sa tempe, Daiki ne put que lever la main pendant qu'Atsushi relevait l'héritier sans connaissance. Les yeux vairons de son chef le transpercèrent ainsi que ceux désapprobateurs de Shintaro pendant que Ryouta frottait ses cheveux avec embarras en regardant leur protégé et que le plus grand restait concentré sur celui-ci. Il avait vraiment merdé là.

-A cause de toi nous allons être obligés de rester ici un jour de plus alors que je comptais repartir dès demain, reprit le roux furieux. Si nous sommes rattrapés pas de quelconques gêneurs tu auras intérêt à être prêt pour faire face aux conséquences.

Le métisse déglutit, et hocha la tête. Il n'avait jamais prié les dieux mais là ça devenait envisageable. Son chef était la dernière personne dont il fallait contrarier les plans si on voulait rester en vie.

-ça va encore être dur de contenir Tetsuyacchi... gémit l'épéiste.

-Nous aviserons, répondit Seijuro. Allons le coucher pour l'instant.

C'est ce qu'ils firent, et c'est avec appréhension que le sabreur reposa les yeux sur son Ombre. Il savait pourtant l'effet que produisait l'alcool sur lui il aurait dû faire plus attention. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment les premières conséquences qui le dérangeaient mais plutôt l'état du jeune homme le lendemain matin.

**Attention: début d'un lemon  
**

Daiki dormait tranquillement quand une paire de lèvres brûlantes sur les siennes le tira un peu brusquement des rêves. Les reconnaissant il répondit, et pressa contre lui le corps mince de leur propriétaire. La respiration saccadée de celui-ci lui parvint nettement ainsi que le souvenir de l'alcool qu'il avait ingéré quelques heures plus tôt.

-Dai... souffla Tetsuya avant de l'embrasser encore.

Le métisse distingua ses yeux bleus remplis de désir à travers la pénombre et sentit le sien monter irrépressiblement en réponse. Il n'avait jamais été du genre à se contrôler sexuellement parlant.

-Attends juste une seconde... murmura-t-il contre la bouche du prince avant de pousser Ryouta à côté de lui pour qu'il se réveille.

Celui-ci eut un sursaut, mais n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un gémissement de l'héritier lui parvenait. Le sabreur venait d'empoigner ses hanches tout en mordant son cou.

Ce son de plaisir tira également les autres protecteurs du sommeil dans la chambre adjacente, leur ouïe fine n'ayant pas besoin de plus. Il ne leur fallu pas longtemps pour comprendre la situation et en être excités eux aussi. Alors ils les rejoignirent. Tetsuya tourna la tête vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, et sourit en voyant les regards brûlants des trois hommes. Toujours assit sur les cuisses de Daiki il s'était interrompu dans ses caresses avec Ryouta.

-Eh... fit Seijuro en s'asseyant tranquillement au bord du lit. C'est un visage bien indécent que tu nous montres là Tetsuya.

-C'est la faute de Dai... souffla en réponse le prince avant qu'ils ne s'embrassent.

Il gémit en sentant la main du tacticien glisser dans son pantalon. Puis se laissa allonger avec un petit rire.

-Je n'ai...jamais pu supporter l'alcool...

-Oui je sais, répondit le guerrier en dévorant son corps du regard pendant qu'Atsushi s'était emparé des lèvres du blond de l'autre côté du lit.

Bientôt la pièce ne fut plus emplie que de soupirs, de gémissements et de cris étouffés. Une odeur d'amour, d'envie et de luxure flottant dans l'air. Cela faisait des semaines qu'ils voyageaient sans s'autoriser plus que quelques gestes de tendresse, maintenant qu'ils étaient en relative sécurité et avaient commencé ils ne pouvaient que se plonger dans le plaisir. Ils n'auraient pas pu s'arrêter à part en cas de danger immédiat en encore, celui qui les aurait interrompu l'aurait payé de sa vie de manière radicale et extrêmement douloureuse.

**Fin du lemon  
**

Le lendemain matin quand Tetsuya se réveilla il était épuisé. Et surtout on aurait dit que quelqu'un donnait de violents coups de marteaux dans son crâne. Au début il ne sut pas pourquoi, puis la fin de soirée et la nuit lui revirent en mémoire. ça expliquait et sa migraine atroce, et le fait qu'il ait franchement mal aux reins.

-Daiki, grogna-t-il douloureusement.

Il y eut un bruit de tissu, et la voix du métisse s'éleva:

-Ouais?

-Je te déteste.

Son amant se rapprocha dit d'un ton un peu coupable.

-Je suis désolé.

Le prince gémit à nouveau de douleur et se retourna pour enfouir son visage dans les draps et ne plus subir l'agression lumineuse de la lumière ambiante. Il allait être incapable de se lever de toute la journée tellement il était faible et avait mal à la tête.

Une main fraîche caressa ses cheveux et il se redressa un peu pour voir Ryouta qui le regardait avec compassion.

-Shintarocchi a dit que tu devrais boire ça à ton réveil. ça devrait te faire te sentir un peu mieux.

L'héritier le laissa passer son bras dans son dos pour relever son buste et porta le bol à ses lèvres après s'être appuyé contre lui. Il reconnu aisément le goût un peu amer des plantes médicinales et fit une grimace mais se força néanmoins à boire toute la préparation. Après quelques minutes son esprit devint effectivement plus clair et la douleur reflua un peu mais ce n'était pas encore ça. Il était cependant capable de constater l'absence de l'érudit et de sa Lumière aux cheveux violets. Seijuro lui avait amené un des fauteuils du salon dans la chambre pour lire et le sabreur entretenait sa lame assit contre un mur.

-Où sont Shin et Atsu?

-Ils sont allés avertir la gérante que nous restions un jour de plus, répondit le tacticien.

Il posa son rouleau et se leva pour s'approcher.

-Tu serais incapable de voyager dans cet état, pas besoin de prendre de risques.

Sa main vint repousser les mèches qui entravaient la vision du plus jeune.

-Le retard que nous prenons est vraiment problématique? demanda celui-ci.

-Je réfléchis à un moyen de le combler ne t'en inquiète pas.

-D'accord.

Les deux autres protecteurs rentrèrent à cet instant. Dès qu'il vit que leur Ombre était réveillée Atsushi se dirigea vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Brusquement soulevé, le prince vit le décors tourner autour de lui.

-Pas si vite pitié Atsu, souffla-t-il en portant sa main à sa tête.

-Pardon.

-Il faut que je m'habille.

En temps normal ces mots lui auraient probablement valu une remarque perverse de Daiki mais celui-ci se tenait à carreau en raison de sa bourde de la veille.

-Je vais t'aider, dit le protecteur blond.

-Ensuite Daiki et toi irez voir ce qu'on peut apprendre dans les établissements du coin, déclara Seijuro. Puisque nous sommes coincés ici autant en profiter pour rassembler des informations utiles.

-Compris.

Les deux hommes partirent donc peu après, pendant que les trois restants s'installaient au salon. L'érudit et le tacticien travaillèrent sur la route qu'ils allaient emprunter à partir de cette ville sur une des cartes qu'ils avaient emmenés pendant que le plus grand prenait soin de Tetsuya. Celui-ci allongé sur le canapé avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux et tentait tant bien que mal de dormir à nouveau pour échapper à sa migraine . Cela ne fonctionnait pas très bien alors il se contenta de se concentrer sur les caresses que la main large de sa Lumière produisait dans ses cheveux. Au bout d'un moment il pensa à quelque chose.

-Sei.

-Oui?

-Tu avais déjà entendu parlé de la gérante avant qu'on vienne ici n'est-ce-pas?

-Oui.

-Tu pourrais m'en dire plus sur elle?

-Pourquoi veux-tu savoir?

-C'est une personne bien je pense, et puis... ça pourrait toujours être utile plus tard.

Sa réponse due satisfaire son protecteur car celui-ci répondit:

-Contrairement à Lymnia Ardilya possède plusieurs villes importantes que ce soit en nombre d'habitants ou au niveau économique. Il y a Cepheï, Spica, Antarès, Deneb, Wezen, et bien sûr Naos la capitale. Cela a favorisé la croissance de sa face sombre qui à part le commerce d'esclaves sont tous plutôt prospères. Et les différents domaines formants cette face sombre étaient tous complètement anarchiques jusqu'à la formation progressive d'une hiérarchie au fil des siècles. Au sommet de cette hiérarchie se trouvent six personnes de l'ombre qui ensemble contrôlent chaque action illégale se produisant dans le royaume. Certaines d'entre-elles ne rechignent pas à avoir de liens avec le gouvernement et cela permet de réguler grandement le tau de criminalité.

-Même chez les voleurs et les escrocs il y a un code c'est ça...?

-On peut dire ça. Ces six chefs ont chacun fait de l'une de ces villes leur territoire et tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur qui n'est pas légal est sous leur autorité. Cela fait dix ans que Tsubaki Saito a prit la gestion du Phénix et du reste du quartier Rouge et depuis cette ville n'a jamais eu à déplorer aussi peu de meurtres ou viols. Elle maintient les réseaux de prostitution et les maisons d'argent mais au moins les gens qui y sont employés sont bien traités. Et si quelqu'un vole sans contrat il est très vite prit en chasse. De même si quelqu'un se fait menacer c'est qu'en général il n'est pas tout blanc.

-Je vois. Mon sentiment à son sujet n'était pas trompeur alors.

-De ce que je sais elle est plutôt droite.

-C'est pour ça que tu as voulu qu'on vienne ici.

-Je sais que si jamais elle devine qui nous sommes il y a peu de chances pour qu'elle se laisse extorquer des informations à notre sujet.

-Je plains celui qui s'y risquerait, dit Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes. Cette femme n'est pas à prendre à la légère.

-A ce point? fit Atsushi.

-Tu es resté trop éloigné d'elle pour le sentir hier soir et ce matin mais elle est bien armée sous sa robe et ses bijoux. Des lames empoisonnées. Sans compter les hommes qui protègent l'intérieur et l'extérieur de la maison.

-Tu as pu reconnaître quel poison c'était? demanda son chef.

-Il en a plusieurs. Je dirais arsenic et ricine mais peut-être y en-t-il un autre que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'identifier. Sans compter ceux qui n'ont pas d'odeur.

-Je vois.

-Mieux vaut éviter d'énerver la Dame, dit Atsushi.

-C'est à Dai et Ryou qu'il faut dire ça, sourit faiblement son Ombre.

En effet, le premier n'avait aucunes manières et le second était parfois un beau gaffeur.

-Espérons que ces deux idiots se tiendrons tranquilles, soupira l'érudit.

A cet instant une dispute leur parvint du couloir, réduisant leurs espoirs à néant. Tetsuya en fut néanmoins étonné, il était rare que les deux bretteurs soient en désaccord au point de réellement s'énerver.

-Je te dis que ce n'était pas la peine!

-Donc j'aurais dû simplement rester là à laisser faire cet enfoiré?!

-Tu aurais dû me laisser faire, penses-tu vraiment que je ne lui aurais pas donné la correction méritée?

-J'en sais rien je sais juste qu'il fallait lui en coller une!

-On devait rester discrets et toi tu as provoqué une bagarre monumentale, que va dire Seijurocchi?

-Il aurait réagit aussi mal que moi à ma place et tu le sais très bien! Lui il aurait tué ce salopard.

-Et c'est ce que tu aurais fais si je ne t'avais pas arrêté! On est en Ardilya Daikicchi, plus à Lymnia. Je ne pense pas que Tetsuyacchi serait ravi que tu finisses en prison.

-C'est sûr que non, fit le concerné tandis que les deux guerriers franchissaient la porte.

-Que s'est-il passé? demanda le tacticien.

Cela interrompit aussitôt l'échange, et les deux se turent. Le blond agacé et mal-à-l'aise pendant que le sabreur détournait la tête avec énervement.

-J'attends, déclara leur chef sans les lâcher de ses yeux vairons implacables.

-On récoltait des informations comme tu nous avais dis de le faire quand un des clients m'a interpellé, finit par répondre l'épéiste. Il avait bu et me confondait visiblement avec quelqu'un d'autre, Daikicchi n'a pas apprécié ce qu'il m'a dit et qu'il essaye de me retenir et ça s'est finit en chaos général.

Ah, rien de très étonnant le métisse était celui parmi eux qui avait le sang le plus chaud. C'était déjà bien que y en ait un sur deux qui ait réussit à garder son calme si les insultes avaient volées.

-Comme je l'ai dis qu'est-ce-que j'aurais dû faire?! explosa de nouveau le guerrier aux yeux lapis-lazuli.

-Me laisser lui couper la main voire lui coller un coup de pied une fois qu'il aurait pleurniché au sol mais pas lui balancer ton poing dans la figure en déclarant que tu allais le tuer!

Ok...pas si calme que ça finalement, les insultes avaient vraiment dû être colorées.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il-t-a dit? s'enquit le chef.

Le blond grimaça mais répondit tout de même.

-Il y a apparemment une fille parmi les maisons closes qui me ressemble énormément, comme il avait bu le gars m'a prit pour elle et s'est mit à décrire tout ce qu'il allait me faire maintenant qu'il m'avait mit la main sur moi.

Il y eut un silence, dans ces conditions tous pouvaient comprendre que les deux se soient énervés. Et si Tetsuya ne se mit pas en colère il se refusa néanmoins à jeter la pierre au sabreur. Imaginer sa Lumière aux mains d'un inconnu furieux et enivré était pour le moins...crispant.

-Je vois, déclara neutrement Seijuro. Cependant Ryouta a raison Daiki, si tu avais tué cet homme sans connaître son identité nous aurions pu avoir des problèmes avec les autorités de la ville. J'expliquais justement à Tetsuya que les choses ne fonctionnement pas de la même façon que chez nous ici. Notre immunité de Lumières n'a pas lieu en dehors de Lymnia.

-Tch. C'est bon je l'ai pas tué, y a pas de problème.

-Veille à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas, nous avons déjà assez de retard sans en plus devoir venir te chercher dans une quelconque cellule.

-Ok, ok.

Les yeux du roux se plissèrent devant son insolence mais il ne sévit pas devant le regard suppliant de Tetsuya.

-Bien, à présent dites-moi ce que vous avez pu apprendre. J'irai ensuite vous remplacer avec Shintaro.

Ils s'éloignèrent pour faire leur compte-rendu et le prince n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Quand on y pensait c'était vrai que Ryouta avait toujours eu les traits très fins, c'était d'ailleurs ce qui faisait sa beauté et plaisait à autant de personnes. Si l'individu avait été ivre au point de ne pas faire attention au reste de son corps ce n'était pas très difficile de croire qu'il avait pu le prendre pour une femme. Le plus étonnant était le fait qu'il l'ait confondu avec l'une d'entre-elles. Depuis douze ans qu'ils se connaissaient l'Ombre n'avait jamais entendu parlé de quelqu'un ayant des yeux et des cheveux d'or comme lui. C'était étrange.

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de plus se pencher sur la question, car soudain ses compagnons se raidirent et se tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a? demanda l'héritier.

-Des intentions meurtrières, répondit Ryouta.

-Ouais, approuva l'autre bretteur. Et pas des petites.

Silencieux Seijuro s'approcha de la vitre et écarta légèrement le rideau pour voir dehors.

-Il semblerait que nous ayons de la visite, déclara-t-il après quelques secondes.

-Qui?

-Des amateurs, mais aussi les assassins que vous avez croisé l'autre jour. Les premiers vont tenter de passer par la grande porte.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, signe qu'il se produisait une chose inattendue.

-Quoi?

-Cette Tsubaki, elle est sortie devant la porte et ils lui parlent.

Au même instant quelqu'un frappa à l'entrée de l'appartement. Après une vérification prudente ils ouvrirent à la servante de la veille.

-Nous recevons actuellement des visiteurs indésirables, dit-elle respectueusement. Tsubaki Oba-sama vous demande de rester ici pendant que nous nous occupons de les faire sortir.

-Est-elle sûre de pouvoir s'en occuper? fit Shintaro septique.

-Bien sûr, vous êtes nos précieux clients il n'est pas question que nous laissions quiconque vous importuner.

-Très bien, décréta le tacticien. Nous ne ferons rien si ils ne parviennent pas jusqu'ici.

-Merci de votre compréhension.

Elle partit après s'être inclinée et avoir refermé la porte.

-Tu es sûr Seijurocchi?

-J'ai bien envie de voir de quoi est capable celle qu'on a surnommé la Fleur de Sang. ça ne change pas grand chose pour nous de les affronter ici ou dehors.

-Eh, toujours aussi impitoyable, fit le sabreur avec un rictus.

Tetsuya ferma les yeux quand le silence retomba, maintenant ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

* * *

Et voilà le quinzième chapitre, les suivants retrouveront le rythme de parution normal.

Que pensez-vous de la femme avec qui Ryouta a été confondu? Est-ce une simple coïncidence ou pas?

Et le lemon (j'en ferai des plus ou moins détaillés ça dépendra des fois)?

Votre avis sur la réaction de Tetsuya à l'alcool?

Suspense, suspense, que va-t-il se passer par la suite? Des idées?


	17. Chapitre 16

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Contente que le peu de résistance de Tetsuya face à l'alcool t'amuse, voici la suite avec un peu d'avance.

**Laura-067:** Hé oui notre Ombre préféré est incapable de boire une gorgée de vin ou d'eau de vie sans perdre connaissance et avoir des poussées de désirs incontrôlées (je me suis bien amusée à ses dépends sur ce coup là). Pour ce qui est de la femme ressemblant à Kise on en apprend un peu plus sur elle dans ce chapitre mais ce n'est pas tout de suite que le mystère sera résolu, il faut bien que je fasse un peu durer les choses ^_^

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

Cela peut paraître un peu inutile de mettre toute les dénominations comme ça mais je préfère faciliter la compréhension au maximum.

* * *

**Chapitre 15: La Fleur de Sang et un nouveau combat pour les Lumières du Prince des Ombres**

Après avoir envoyé Reina prévenir le groupe de voyageurs Tsubaki prit une bouffée de sa pipe et sortit sur le pas de la porte. Elle souffla lentement la fumée en regardant ceux qui s'avançaient vers son établissement et les individus belliqueux eurent un temps d'hésitation en voyant qu'elle les attendait.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous?

-Je sais que Nadeshiko se cache ici avec un étranger à la peau sombre, déclara un homme avec un œil au beurre noir. Ils me doivent des comptes faites-les sortir!

-Nadeshiko? Tu fais erreur elle n'est pas ici. Les seuls individus présents sont des clients de passage.

-Mensonge! fit un autre dans le groupe des assaillants. Je les ai vu entrer ici!

-Ala? Tu me traites de menteuse?

Son sourire et la façon dont elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux en disant ça les distrayèrent complètement.

-Euh...

-Je vais me répéter la Fleur du Couchant n'est pas ici. Partez, il n'y a rien pour vous au Phénix.

Son ordre rendit leur fougue aux plus hargneux.

-Te fous pas de nous! On sait qu'ils sont là et on va aller les chercher!

-Tsubaki-sama, dit un autre de façon plus embêtée. Maître Haruo est d'accord avec notre action, il vous aime tellement ne le forcez pas à prendre une décision allant à votre encontre!

A peine avaient-ils fait un pas en direction de l'établissement que des guerriers vêtus de rouge surgirent de l'ombre et entourèrent la gérante. Celle-ci continua de fumer tranquillement et se contenta de répondre:

-Il m'aime? Quelle fable me chantes-tu là?

Elle fit un geste gracieux de la main et ses hommes s'occupèrent de neutraliser les belliqueux pendant qu'elle reprenait d'un ton plus dur:

-Je suis Tsubaki Saito. Vous arrivez cent ans trop tôt pour tenter de vous introduire chez moi et l'homme qui pourra prétendre me connaître et m'aimer n'est pas encore né!

Un second mouvement des doigts et une autre partie de ses subordonnés se chargea d'empêcher l'un des assassins discrets de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Ceux-ci préfèrent renoncer pour l'instant et partir.

-Pour...Pourquoi... articula l'homme d'Haruo à terre. Tsubaki-sama...

-Vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous-même, Imbéciles, répondit-elle en arrangeant une boucle de sa coiffure. Ce sont de très bons clients que nous hébergeons, je ne vous laisserai pas venir faire un scandale.

Son regard se perdit dans les volutes de fumée qui l'entouraient et elle repensa au sourire du jeune voyageur aux yeux bleus.

-Et surtout pas causer de problèmes à ce gentil garçon...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Dans la chambre Seijuro eut un petit sourire amusé et laissa retomber le rideau.

-Le souci est réglé. Cette femme ne se laisse pas faire.

-Le contraire m'aurait étonné, déclara Shintaro.

-Ils ne s'en sont pas prit à elle? demanda Tetsuya.

-Non, elle a ses propres défenseurs.

-Bien...

-Tu t'inquiètes pour elle Tetsu?

-C'est juste que ça m'ennuie un peu que notre présence lui cause des problèmes.

-C'est elle qui a décidé d'intervenir Tetsu-chin, déclara Atsushi.

-C'est vrai, approuva le sabreur. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait si elle ne le voulait pas.

-Les assassins sont partis aussi? demanda le blond.

-Oui, mais c'est certain qu'ils vont revenir.

-Bien sûr, ce sont des pros. Ils ne vont pas prendre de risques inutiles.

-Vous aussi, souffla le prince en regardant le plafond.

Ils baissèrent les yeux sur lui avec un soupçon de surprise et sourirent.

-Ouais, t'as raison.

-Seijurocchi, pour ce qui est de la route qu'on va prendre...

-Shintaro et moi avons étudié la carte, le seul moyen de rattraper le temps perdu est de couper par la Forêt Noire. Cela nous permettrait aussi peut-être de semer nos poursuivants.

-La Forêt Noire? répéta Daiki.

-Oui, fit l'érudit en remontant ses lunettes. Très peu de gens l'empruntent à cause des disparitions fréquentes qui s'y produisent. Néanmoins c'est le seul chemin si on veut pouvoir retourner avec une avance confortable à Saphira avant la date du couronnement.

-Je vois, répondit la Lumière épéiste. Bah, quelle que soit la raison de ces disparitions nous devrions pouvoir y faire face.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense, déclara Seijuro. Et si nous pouvons nous débarrasser de ce qui les cause et en apporter la preuve cela donnera une bonne raison aux Kagami de nous être redevables.

"Toujours aussi rusé" pensa Tetsuya en contenant un sourire embarrassé.

D'un côté il n'avait aucune raison de s'opposer aux plans du roux, et de l'autre ça l'embêtait un peu que ce soit leurs alliés qui en fassent les frais. Mais bon si ça lui fournissait un moyen supplémentaire d'échapper au mariage arrangé par Shurka il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Tetsuya.

-Oui?

-Comment te sens-tu? Ton corps est toujours aussi douloureux?

-C'est comme d'habitude, il devrait me falloir encore quelques heures pour récupérer.

-Je vois, ne force pas dans ce cas. Contente-toi de te reposer.

-S'il faut vraiment qu'on parte...

-ça ira. Si quelque chose arrive comme tout à l'heure nous nous arrangerons pour le gérer jusqu'à ce que tu ailles mieux. Ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord.

Deux petits coups furent frappés à la porte à cet instant. Il s'avéra qu'il s'agissait de Tsubaki.

-Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous? demanda Ryouta avec sympathie.

La brune eut un sourire.

-Rien je venait juste voir comment vous alliez. Cela a été un peu bruyant dehors.

-Ce n'était rien, répondit Shintaro. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de vous en être occupé.

-C'est normal.

Elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'épéiste.

-Tu devrais faire attention si tu te promène de nouveau en ville, tu ressembles beaucoup à une de mes amies et certains individus sont actuellement à sa recherche à cause d'un tour qu'elle leur a joué. Pour les idiots il est facile de vous confondre.

-Je l'avais compris.

-Quel genre de tour? demanda l'Ombre curieux.

-Il se peut que quelques objets de valeur aient disparus de leur maison après qu'elle ait prétendue se laisser séduire... Je me demande comment ils ont remarqué la différence vu le luxe dans lequel ils vivent.

Elle avait répondu sur un ton mi-maternel, mi-amusé, comme si elle était fière de la responsable.

-Si c'est une de vos amies je suppose qu'elle avait une bonne raison de le faire, répondit le prince avec un sourire.

La gérante prit une expression plus douce.

-Qui sait...?

Ils se regardèrent en silence, et une fois de plus les protecteurs eurent l'impression d'assister à une conversation silencieuse. C'était un effet assez fréquent de leur protégé sur les gens, il les cernait au plus profond d'eux-mêmes.

-Je vais redescendre, dit enfin Tsubaki en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Au moment de la franchir elle dit néanmoins:

-Tu me fais penser à quelqu'un que j'ai connu il y a longtemps mon garçon, il dégageait la même sérénité que toi.

-Vraiment?

-Oui, j'espère que vous atteindrez le but de votre voyage...

-Merci.

La femme partit pour de bon, et l'héritier garda une expression pensive.

-Tetsu?

-Hun?

-C'était...un peu bizarre comme conversation.

-Désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous exclure.

-Non c'est pas ça, juste de l'extérieur ça n'avait pas vraiment de sens.

-C'est vraiment une femme bien, je me demande à qui j'ai pu lui faire penser.

-Tu voudras que je cherche si elle a pu rencontrer d'autres Ombres dans les archives du palais une fois qu'on y sera de nouveau? proposa Shintaro.

-Tu ferais ça?

-Si tu le souhaites.

-Oui, je veux bien. Je chercherai avec toi.

-D'accord.

Ils se sourirent, et les quatre autres firent de même en voyant la joie simple de leur prince. Des fois celui-ci semblait avoir gardé la même pureté que quand il était enfant. Dans ces moments ils auraient presque pu oublier la fureur et la détermination dont il pouvait faire preuve face aux actions de Shurka.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Cette nuit là fut plus reposante que celle d'avant cependant les Lumières restèrent en alerte. Ils savaient que le groupe d'assassins masqués allait revenir, ainsi que le fait que les hommes de Tsubaki Saito n'étaient pas assez forts pour les arrêter si ils décidaient de passer à l'action. Le tour de garde fut donc remit en place, et quand Atsushi perçut les premiers bruits de lutte il était prêt. Ses camarades furent secoués et réveillés en quelques secondes et ne perdirent pas de temps.

-Ryouta tu n'as pas encore assez récupéré pour leur faire face, décréta Seijuro. Je veux que tu restes en arrière avec Tetsuya.

La mâchoire du blond se crispa, mais il se retint de protester. Le roux avait raison même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, il risquait d'être une gêne ou de finir encore plus gravement blessé si il engageait un combat avec ces types maintenant.

-Foutez en une de ma part à celui au fouet.

-Compte sur nous, ricana Daiki alors que le plus grand prenait leur Ombre dans ses bras pour qu'ils sautent à l'extérieur par la fenêtre.

Le Phénix était un bel endroit, inutile de le l'abîmer en se battant dedans.

Une fois dehors ils s'assurèrent en un coup d'œil que les assassins avaient bien remarqué leur mouvement et se répartirent un peu plus loin dans la rue tout en formant un écran devant Ryouta et Tetsuya. Heureusement le Phénix était situé un peu à l'écart de l'avenue principale et l'endroit était désert. Il ne fallu pas plus de trois secondes pour que les mêmes individus vêtus de noir et masqués que la dernière fois leur fassent face. Cette fois ils étaient accompagnés de deux autres, ce qui en faisait un chacun pour ceux qui se battaient.

-Eh... je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, fit le métisse avec un sourire carnassier.

Son appétit pour le combat s'était réveillé avec le souvenir du dernier affrontement, il commençait à dégager l'aura dangereuse qui lui avait valu son surnom de démon. Ses camarades savaient que quand il était comme ça seul l'héritier pouvait l'interrompre sans risque. Même Seijuro avait des difficultés à se faire obéir sans que le sabreur ne réagisse violemment. Il était le plus fort d'entre-eux, et également le plus indiscipliné.

-Tss, fit simplement Shintaro. Essaye quand même de garder ta position.

-Vous êtes bien assez de trois pour vous charger de ça! lança l'autre avant de se jeter sur son adversaire de la dernière fois.

Celui-ci peina presque à contrer l'assaut brutal, et tous deux engagèrent une passe d'armes virulente.

-Bon sang c'est toujours pareil, soupira l'érudit.

-C'est Daiki-chin, sourit Atsushi à côté.

-Agissez au lieu de vous dissiper, ordonna Seijuro.

Ils se concentrèrent sur les trois restants et entamèrent également le combat. En plus de celui employant le fouet qui était devant Shintaro, il y avait une femme armée d'étranges arceaux de métal ornés de piques et un homme maniant deux haches de petite taille mais acérées. Le tacticien décida de s'occuper d'elle et le grand guerrier du dernier restant. Ils échangèrent des coups violents sous les regards tendus des deux autres Lymniens et de Tsubaki qui était sortie devant sa porte. Si le sabreur s'amusait visiblement beaucoup, ce n'était pas le cas des trois autres qui arboraient des mines concentrées; Shintaro surtout avait quelques difficultés à contenir le fouet qui ondulait de façon imprévisible. A un moment il repoussa une pierre envoyée par son opposant vers son visage, mais celui-ci en profita pour passer derrière lui et lui coller son poing dans la figure.

-Urgh!

-Shin!

-Shintarocchi!

-Occupez-vous de vous plutôt que de lui! s'exclama l'ennemi en projetant la lanière de cuir vers eux.

Le blond poussa son protégé sur le côté mais il ne réagit pas assez vite, et la pointe en métal de l'arme effleura le bras de l'Ombre. Celui-ci se crispa, et une auréole rouge se forma sur sa manche.

-Tetsuya!

-Tetsuyacchi!

-Imbécile! Il faut ramener celui-là en forme!

-C'est bon, ricana l'assassin au fouet en ramenant la lanière en cuir dans sa main. C'est pas comme s'il était mort.

Il eut à peine le temps de sentir une présence meurtrière derrière lui qu'un coup monumental lui fit percuter le sol.

-Argh!

-Tu as osé blesser Tetsu-chin... gronda Atsushi en le soulevant par la gorge comme s'il ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'un enfant.

Son regard se réduisait à deux fentes, et sa poigne enserrait le cou de l'homme comme dans un étau. Son aura était désormais teintée d'une telle violence que s'ils n'avaient pas été liés Tetsuya était persuadé que cela l'aurait étouffé. Et le grand protecteur n'était pas le seul. Bien que ce soit moins fort les quatre autres membres du Clan des Sables regardaient également leurs ennemis avec une fureur meurtrière. Même sans les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient pour le prince leur nature de Lumière les poussait à réagir. Ryouta le releva, et observa avec un visage de glace l'homme masqué se débattre pour tenter d'échapper à son camarade. Ses complices ne pouvaient lui venir en aide, maintenus en respect par les trois guerriers restants. Atsushi n'était en général pas le plus agressif des cinq hommes, mais rien ne pouvait le mettre plus en colère que de voir qu'on blessait son Ombre. Quand ça arrivait il n'y avait aucun moyen de l'arrêter jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse chèrement payer le responsable.

-En...Enfoiré...articula le gars au fouet en tentant vainement de lui faire lâcher sa prise.

-Ceux qui s'en prennent à Tetsu-chin... déclara le protecteur.

Il serra un peu plus fort, puis lâcha l'homme avant de lui balancer un coup de pied qui l'envoya rebondir contre le mur le plus proche dans un cri. La seconde d'après il était sur lui et lui enfonçait son poing dans le thorax, l'assassin cracha du sang, et le sol se fendilla sous lui.

-...**Je ne leur pardonne pas.**

Il saisit une seconde fois l'individu et le souleva de terre par le bras, puis sa main se plaça derrière sa tête et dans un craquement lui brisa la nuque. Le corps retomba au sol sans vie, son propriétaire n'ayant eut aucune chance de pouvoir se défendre.

A quelques pas de là Daiki passa la garde de son adversaire et lui trancha la gorge. En voyant ça les deux derniers voulurent s'enfuir, mais Seijuro et l'érudit lancèrent leurs armes réciproques qui les atteignirent dans le dos. En quelques minutes c'était finit. Les assassins avaient signés leur arrêt de mort dès que l'un d'entre eux avait touché l'héritier.

Celui-ci ne ressentit rien de particulier devant ces morts. ça ne le réjouissait pas mais ne l'attristait pas non-plus. Ces gens étaient des tueurs professionnels et en plus ils avaient voulu prendre la vie de ses Lumières. Il n'éprouvait aucune compassion.

-Montre moi ton bras Tetsuyacchi, dit l'épéiste en prenant délicatement son poignet.

-C'est rien, juste une égratignure.

Ryouta ne répondit pas, et souleva la manche de la tunique pour l'examiner. Effectivement la coupure était bénigne. Mais ça ne lui plaisait pas quand même de la voir sur sa peau blanche. Il sortit un pot de faible diamètre de sa poche, mais se ravisa pour se tourner vers les quatre autres.

-Shintarocchi, on ne sait pas si la pointe n'était pas empoisonnée il vaut mieux que tu viennes vérifier.

-J'arrive, déclara l'érudit qui ramassait sa dague sur le corps de son adversaire.

-Tu sens quelque chose de particulier Tetsuya? demanda Seijuro.

-Non, juste un peu de douleur. Il n'y a pas d'engourdissement ou de brûlure quelconque.

-Vaut mieux qu'il regarde quand même, dit le métisse en s'approchant.

-Oui. ça va vous?

-C'est toi qui a été blessé.

-Ce n'est rien.

Daiki serra les dents, mais ne répliqua pas. A la place il invectiva la gérante du Phénix.

-Oï la vieille, t'es forte en poisons toi aussi non? Viens regarder.

-Si tu veux, répondit-elle après un instant de surprise.

-Tu n'as pas confiance en mes compétences? demanda Shintaro en lui jetant un regard en coin.

-Bien sûr que si. Deux certitudes valent mieux qu'une c'est tout.

L'érudit accepta cette réponse et se pencha sur la plaie de Tetsuya. Tsubaki qui parvint à sa hauteur quelques secondes plus tard l'examina elle aussi et tous deux furent formels une fois qu'ils eurent terminé.

-Pas de poison, c'était juste une pointe en métal.

Ryouta poussa un léger soupir de soulagement.

-Tant mieux.

-C'est une bonne chose de faite qu'on se soit débarrassé de ces types, fit le sabreur en regardant les cadavres.

-Oui, déclara son chef. Nous devrions être tranquilles un moment avec ça.

-Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas retourner finir votre nuit? sourit la belle brune. Vous aurez besoin de repos si vous repartez demain comme prévu.

-Effectivement, répondit le protecteur aux cheveux verts.

-Allons-y, fit Seijuro en se dirigeant vers l'établissement.

Les autres le suivirent, Atsushi se plaçant derrière Tetsuya pour marcher. Celui-ci devina qu'il avait envie de l'enlacer mais qu'il se contenait à cause de la présence de la belle brune et des hommes de celle-ci. Les guerriers vêtus de rouge regardaient les Lumières de façon impressionnée et respectueuse maintenant qu'ils avaient eut la démonstration de leurs capacités au combat. Ils n'avaient rien pu faire dès que l'affrontement s'était engagé entre les protecteurs et les assassins. Quand Tsubaki fit un nouveau geste de la main ils se fondirent dans les alentours et l'intérieur du Phénix, reprenant leur garde silencieuse.

Seuls dans la chambre les six Lymniens se détendirent progressivement, les restes de tension du combat disparaissant peu à peu. L'épéiste se chargea de nettoyer la plaie de l'héritier, puis passa un baume cicatrisant dessus avant de l'entourer d'un bandage. Il termina en posant son front contre le sien quelques secondes. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus le laissa faire en fermant les yeux.

-Je vais bien Ryou.

Le blond acquiesça, ne ressentant plus les émotions fortes qui s'étaient emparées de lui quand il avait vu que son Ombre était blessé. C'était venu du plus profond de ses tripes, il avait voulu réagir; son camarade aux yeux violets l'avait simplement fait avant lui. Maintenant qu'il y repensait c'était un peu étonnant qu'il ait répondu aussi vivement à cette vision, ça lui arrivait avant comme aux autres mais jamais avec une telle violence sauf pour Atsushi. Se pouvait-il que leur lien ait évolué depuis que Tetsuya avait usé pour la première fois de ses pouvoirs? En quelque sorte en renforçant son sentiment de devoir envers lui? Peut-être... l'avenir le leur dirait.

Il sourit faiblement en sentant les doigts du prince passer dans ses cheveux, et s'écarta avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il ne fut pas le seul à se montrer tactile avant qu'ils aillent se coucher. Shintaro ébouriffa lentement ses cheveux bleus quelques secondes, Atsushi le prit dans ses bras et Daiki captura ses lèvres pâles. Seul Seijuro ne fit pas preuve d'affection, mais son regard perçant suivait régulièrement le prince.

Oui décidément ils n'aimaient pas que celui-ci soit blessé.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 15 avec un peu d'avance car je serai pas mal occupée demain.

Que pensez-vous du combat?

Dans le prochain chapitre un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition, l'un de nos six voyageurs va être en danger, les autres devront faire face à des épreuves étonnantes et on entend de nouveau parler du duo associé à Shurka.

A dimanche ^_^

Reviews?


	18. Chapitre 17

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Tu vas savoir tout de suite qui est en danger même si ça ne se voit pas encore beaucoup pour l'instant, ce sera plus développé dans le prochain chapitre.

**Laura-067: **C'est effectivement son père que Tsubaki a rencontré, probablement durant un déplacement politique et avant que Teppei ne rencontre la mère de Tetsu. Je les imagine comme ayant eu une romance qui les a fait se quitter bons amis. Du coup elle reporte la tendresse qu'elle a gardé pour le roi sur le prince qui dégage la même aura vu qu'il est une Ombre lui aussi, mais elle ne sait pas qu'il est son fils par contre. Ou alors elle s'en doute inconsciemment.

Pour ce qui est de Nadeshiko elle a volé simplement parce qu'elle en avait envie et qu'elle méprise les riches qui croient que le monde leur appartient et qu'ils peuvent tout obtenir. Toutes les filles vivant quotidiennement dans le quartier rouge ont le surnom fleur de quelque chose; pour Tsubaki c'est Fleur de Sang parce qu'elle porte des vêtements écarlates et qu'avec sa position elle a déjà eu l'occasion de se salir les mains, pour Nadeshiko c'est en rapport avec son apparence.

Je ne sais pas encore si le passage dans cette forêt va vraiment être très difficile, mais je vais essayer de le faire durer un peu je ne veux pas qu'ils arrivent tout de suite à la capitale.

ça fait beaucoup de précisions tout ça XD j'espère que tu ne trouveras pas que c'est trop long et que je n'ai pas fais de révélations en avance par mégarde. Continue de me laisser tes reviews elles me font très plaisir.

**imperfect-udai:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a beaucoup émue (je suis une vraie fontaine quand on me complimente et qu'on apprécie ce que je fais). Pour les lemons ne t'en fais pas il y en aura d'autres, j'essaye de les espacer de quelques chapitres et d'en faire des vraiment différents à chaque fois. Bonne lecture.

**Aiiwa:** Je suis d'accord il est mignon quand on s'en prend à lui, et puis il faut souvent un élément déclencheur pour qu'il se passe quelque chose d'intéressant et c'est quand même bien souvent une chose de triste ou embarrassante. Alors évidemment les personnages souffrent.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

* * *

**Chapitre 17: Le Manoir de l'Etrange**

Tetsuya regarda la forêt autour de lui et s'aperçut que le chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté depuis qu'ils y avaient pénétré devenait plus...inquiétant. Les bois s'étaient assombris, de moins en moins luxuriants, l'espace entre les arbres se réduisait et la température baissait de façon progressive. Avec un frisson il réajusta sa cape autour de ses épaules.

-ça va Tetsuyacchi? lui demanda Ryouta en rapprochant son cheval du sien. Tu as froid?

Le prince secoua la tête et répondit:

-Je n'aime pas cet endroit.

-Ah...c'est vrai que c'est pas la partie la plus accueillante d'Ardilya.

-Ouais, approuva Daiki. C'est plus cauchemardesque que paradisiaque.

-Vraiment? fit Seijuro. Personnellement je trouve cette zone assez calme. C'est relaxant.

L'Ombre échangea un regard avec ses deux Lumières en voyant son sourire sinistre et jugea préférable de ne pas le contredire. Soudain, tout les bruits de la forêt cessèrent simultanément.

-Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais il faut avouer que je préfère les lieux un peu moins pourvus de vie.

A l'entente de cette voix inconnue Tetsuya fut aussitôt entouré par ses protecteurs.

-Qui va là? fit sèchement le tacticien.

Un petit rire lui répondit, laissant l'héritier mal-à-l'aise par la tonalité un peu moqueuse qu'il contenait. Il appartenait clairement à un homme mais celui-ci n'était visible nul-part et surtout il était calme, beaucoup trop calme.

-Fu fu, juste le principal habitant de ces bois. Et qui ai-je l'honneur d'accueillir?

-Qui sait? dit le sabreur avec un sourire tendu.

-Ce n'est pas gentil de ne pas répondre à ma question.

-Vous n'avez pas clairement répondu à la nôtre, répliqua Ryouta avec sa spontanéité habituelle.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis l'individu invisible reprit:

-Eh...c'est rare que ceux qui traversent mon territoire soient d'aussi beaux spécimens.

Il avait dit ça d'un ton intrigué, comme si il lui tournait autour pour le détailler en même temps. Le blond se crispa, et porta instinctivement sa main à une de ses épées.

-C'est la première fois que je vois des yeux et des cheveux de cette couleur or... continua l'autre en poursuivant visiblement son analyse. Tu ne veux vraiment pas me donner ton nom?

-Je ne vois pas ce que vous en feriez.

-Cela nous permettrait de mieux faire connaissance.

Cette fois Tetsuya se crispa lui aussi, pour qui se prenait cet homme?

-Mais ce n'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je pourrai t'en donner un moi-même plus tard.

Et les choses se précipitèrent brusquement. Des branches de lierre surgirent du feuillage au-dessus d'eux pour entourer le guerrier et l'attirer vers le haut. Trop rapidement pour qu'il puisse se défendre ou que les autres réagissent autrement qu'en faisant volte-face.

-Qu'est-ce-que...?!

-Ryou!

-Je vais garder votre ami avec moi, estimez-vous heureux que je vous laisse en vie et quittez ma forêt au plus vite.

-Quoi?!

-Non mais je rêve!

-Ryouta où tu es?!

L'épéiste ne répondit pas, il avait disparu au milieu des branches supérieures. Le prince sentit l'inquiétude grandir en lui. Où était sa Lumière?!

-Dépêchez-vous de partir, se contenta de faire celui qui l'avait enlevé avant que toute trace de sa présence disparaisse.

-Ryou!

-Bordel de merde! s'exclama le sabreur furieux.

-Sei-chin, fit Atsushi pour que le guerrier roux se tourne vers lui.

Il voulait savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire, il fallait réagir très vite sans se laisser submerger par les émotions. L'homme qu'ils avaient entendu n'était visiblement pas un individu lambda au vu des plantes qui avaient bougé.

-Tetsuya est-ce-que tu peux sentir quoique ce soit sur sa localisation avec votre lien?

L'Ombre calma la panique qui s'était emparé de lui et ferma les yeux en inspirant profondément. Il n'avait encore jamais ressentit quelque chose de particulier au travers des liens qui les unissaient à ses protecteurs depuis le jour où ils l''avaient formé mais il n'avait jamais réellement tenté non-plus.

Il élimina tout ce qui n'avait pas trait à son amant blond. Les battements bruyants de son cœur dans ses oreilles, l'agitation de sa monture sous lui, les regards attentifs de ses autres protecteurs qui attendaient silencieusement. Il pensa à son sourire, à l'odeur chaude et salée que dégageait sa peau quand il le prenait dans ses bras, à la douceur de ses cheveux, et à la localisation qu'il devait avoir à présent. Il chercha et chercha sans cesser de se concentrer sur lui, et enfin il sentit quelque chose au niveau de la poitrine. Il rouvrit les yeux sous cette sensation douce et tendre et découvrit un lien doré qui sortait de son cœur pour partir sur sa droite.

-Tetsu? fit le métisse d'un ton peu assuré.

-Oui?

-Tes yeux...C'est pas important laisse, tu as quelque chose?

-Je peux voir le lien, ça mène par là-bas.

Il désigna la direction du doigt.

-Le lien?

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de l'héritier et il effleura le rayon couleur or.

-Oui.

-Suivons-le mais soyons prudents, ordonna Seijuro en coupant court à la conversation.

-Très bien, répondit Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes.

-Tetsuya essaye de garder le lien en visuel et préviens-nous si jamais tu te sens faiblir.

-D'accord.

-Allons-y.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ebiko s'agenouilla pour examiner le sol et sentit un sourire victorieux étirer ses lèvres en voyant une traînée de gouttelettes rouges sombres parmi la poussière. Dès qu'elle avait détecté cette séparation dans la piste du prince avec son pouvoir elle avait deviné qu'il avait dû être blessé. C'était parfais pour elle!

-Alors? fit Shougo à côté.

-Il y a son sang, je vais pouvoir renforcer extrêmement mon sort avec ça.

-Tu pourras le localiser même si il est avec les autres alors?

-Oui, je devrais même pouvoir obtenir une image de ce qu'ils font.

-Dépêche-toi dans ce cas.

-Quelle impatience.

Le regard argent se braqua sur elle avec une lueur d'avertissement quand il vit son sourire taquin mais il répondit quand même:

-Je n'aime pas que mes traques durent trop longtemps, ça laisse beaucoup trop d'imprévus et d'initiative à la proie.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Atsushi leva les yeux vers ce qu'ils avaient trouvé en suivant les directions indiquées par leur Ombre, puis les rebaissa sur le nom gravé dans la plaque de métal sur un arbre. **Manoir de l'Etrange**. Le moins qu'on pouvait dire sur le propriétaire c'est qu'il avait le sens de l'humour.

Le bâtiment était en effet totalement étrange en lui-même. Il était très grand et avait une forme tordue comme si quelqu'un avait frappé certains endroits avec un marteau. Ceux-ci étaient du coup complètement décalés par rapport à la structure principale. Les couleurs aussi n'étaient pas des plus harmonieuses, il s'agissait d'un mélange de vert, de rouge et parfois de jaune qui dessinaient des carrés des poids ou des losanges. Le tout manquait clairement de sens esthétique et déstabilisait franchement, mais surtout n'avait rien à faire dans une forêt aussi sombre. Si Ryouta avait été avec eux il en aurait sûrement fait une syncope vu l'importance qu'il attachait à la beauté et l'attrait des choses.

-Celui qui a construit ça ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête, dit Daiki.

-En effet, approuva Shintaro les lèvres pincées devant tout ce mauvais goût.

-On dirait l'oeuvre d'un enfant, commenta le prince.

Le plus grand protecteur y regarda une seconde fois et dû reconnaître qu'il avait raison. Quoiqu'il en soit la bâtisse ne donnait pas envie de s'y engager, c'était bien trop suspect.

-Tu vois toujours le lien Tetsuya? demanda Seijuro.

-Oui, il va à l'intérieur.

Ses yeux étaient différents depuis qu'il s'était concentré pour retrouver leur camarade. L'un avait conservé sa teinte bleue habituelle mais l'autre était devenu d'un or familier. Le résultat était troublant mais ils avaient plus important à s'occuper.

-Vous pensez que celui qui a enlevé Ryou-chin sait qu'on est là?

La voix de celui-ci s'éleva, répondant à sa question. Comme la première fois il était impossible de déterminer d'où elle provenait.

-Je constate que vous n'avez pas écouté mon avertissement.

-Bien sûr que non! s'exclama le sabreur une veine battante sur la tempe.

-Rendez-nous Ryouta où nous viendrons le chercher, déclara le tacticien glacial.

-Fu fu, non il me plaît bien je préfère le garder. Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez parvenir jusqu'à nous en vie de toute façon. Libre à vous d'entrer mais ma demeure risque de vous réserver quelques surprises. J'espère que vous vous amuserez bien, ce serait dommage de ne pas mourir le sourire aux lèvres.

Atsushi crispa les doigts sur ses rênes et le métisse pas loin de lui jura violemment.

-Langage Daiki, fit durement leur chef. Laissons les chevaux là et entrons, Tetsuya je veux que tu restes toujours au milieu de nous, pas d'initiative personnelle et personne ne s'éloigne sinon je me chargerai de son cas c'est clair?

Il avait appuyé ses paroles d'un regard envers le bretteur qui était le plus imprévisible d'entre-eux et celui-ci détourna la tête avec énervement.

-Ouais très clair.

Tetsuya posa sa main sur son bras de manière apaisante, et il se calma un peu. Ils étaient tous stressés et en colère de ce qu'il se passait. En plus d'avoir été enlevé le blond était toujours blessé et ne pouvait pas se défendre comme en temps normal. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de son état actuel et de ce que cet individu invisible avait prévu de lui faire. Cela créait un maelström d'émotions fortes en eux mais ce n'était pas le moment de les laisser les envahir. Ils devaient garder leur calme pour agir le plus efficacement possible.

-Parfais.

Ils attachèrent leurs chevaux à des branches pour que ceux-ci ne partent pas et se dirigèrent vers le manoir. Les portes étaient en bois et devaient bien faire quatre mètres de haut, quand le protecteur aux cheveux violets les poussa elles s'ouvrirent dans un grincement sinistre. L'intérieur était sombre mais à peine avaient-ils fait un pas à l'intérieur qu'une lumière vive illumina le hall. Celui-ci était en pierre blanche et pourvu d'une dizaine d'escaliers de formes, de matières et de couleurs diverses. L'un en spirale montait jusqu'à une ouverture du plafond, un autre partait dans un couloir du mur en face, un troisième s'enfonçait dans le sol...

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ça? fit le sabreur éberlué.

-Il y a un panneau là, indiqua l'héritier. ça dit que chaque escalier mène à un chemin différent, trois sont mortels, quatre ne peuvent être empruntés que par deux personnes et les trois derniers permettent de continuer quel que soit notre nombre.

-Et comment sait-on lequel est bon? demanda l'érudit en examinant la pièce.

-Il y a une liste d'indices.

-Y a pas que la baraque qui est tordue, l'intérieur est tout aussi loufoque, grogna Daiki.

-Laisse-moi voir, dit Seijuro en écartant leur Ombre.

Ses yeux vairons parcoururent la liste et il se mit à réfléchir silencieusement, Shintaro se plaça à côté de lui pour faire de même.

-Qu'est-ce-que ça dit Tetsu-chin? s'enquit la plus grande des Lumières.

-Je n'ai pas tout comprit, le début est assez clair mais ça se complique après.

-Dis toujours, fit le guerrier à la peau brune.

_-Vif et habile il faudra être pour le chemin d'or _

_Le tourbillon ne conduit qu'à la mort _

_La voie de verre demande un bras de fer _

_Et seuls deux pourront découvrir les trésors de la terre _

_Un sublime malheur attendra celui prenant l'escalier du __cœur_

_L'épreuve sera dure pour le duo du chemin noir de la peur _

_Rythme et précision réclame celui à sa droite _

_La gauche est plus facile mais la voie plus étroite _

_Le groupe doit éclater pour les deux derniers _

_Mais là où l'un conduit en sécurité l'autre ne mène qu'à la vie achevée._

Les deux hommes le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds avant de porter leur main à leur tête pour contenir un début de migraine. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que ces phrases sans queue ni tête?

-C'est définitif le cerveau du constructeur avait dû se barrer quand il a décidé de faire cet endroit, déclara le sabreur. Je sais même pas comment t'as fais pour nous le réciter.

-Le retenir ne veut pas dire que je comprends.

Atsushi passa sa main dans ses cheveux avec agacement. Les énigmes n'étaient pas son fort il préférait largement l'action à la réflexion, c'était plutôt le truc de son chef et de l'érudit de résoudre les problèmes comme ça. Pour lui trop se creuser la tête était ennuyeux, il avait toujours été du genre à agir spontanément et selon ce qu'il voulait.

-J'ai compris, déclara Seijuro.

-Oui moi aussi, acquiesça Shintaro en remontant ses lunettes.

-Sérieusement? demanda Daiki septique.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es incapable de faire fonctionner un peu tes méninges que c'est notre cas à tous Idiot.

-Ah ouais? Bah vas-y éclaire-nous puisque t'es si malin.

-Du calme vous deux, dit Tetsuya. Vous savez vraiment quel escalier prendre Sei?

-Comme il n'est pas question que nous nous séparions nous avons le choix entre le bleu, le doré et celui en verre.

-Je suis d'accord, approuva l'érudit. En suivant le lien lequel faudrait-il emprunter?

Le prince observa la salle mais ses yeux se plissèrent douloureusement.

-Je...

Ses paupières se fermèrent et s'ouvrirent plusieurs fois et il finit par renoncer.

-Je ne sais pas, répondit-il avec un soupçon de détresse. Je n'arrive plus à le voir.

Ses yeux étaient en effet redevenus normaux.

-Tu sens quelque chose d'anormal dans ton lien avec lui?

-Non...

-Dans ce cas il doit aller bien, c'est simplement que tu ne peux pas garder cette vision spéciale longtemps.

Ces mots semblèrent rassurer l'héritier qui devait avoir craint que le lien soit brisé pendant une seconde. Or la seule chose qui aurait pu le rompre était la mort de la Lumière à qui il le reliait. Et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait imaginer que cette perspective se réalise.

-Allez, dit le sabreur. Plus vite nous avancerons plus vite nous l'aurons récupéré.

-Quel escalier Sei-chin?

-Celui en verre, décida le roux après avoir relu les indices.

Ils se dirigèrent vers celui-ci et le grimpèrent. Atsushi posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'Ombre à la fois pour le réconforter et le garder à proximité. Il ne voulait pas que le coup des branches de lierre puisse se reproduire même s'ils n'entendaient plus le kidnappeur. Car même si leur inquiétude ne se voyait pas forcément il savait que la même question tournait dans leur tête à tous: Comment allait Ryouta?

* * *

Et d'un chapitre 16 un! Je suis désolée si jamais vous avez l'impression que c'est toujours Ryouta qui a des ennuis, c'est simplement que ça devait être lui enfermé dans ce manoir pour ce qui va arriver après. Je ferai en sorte que les autres aussi dégustent par la suite promit.

Que pensez-vous de l'épreuve des escaliers?

Et du chemin qu'ils ont choisit?

A votre avis quelles autres choses étranges vont-ils découvrir dans ce manoir?

Quelle peut bien être l'histoire de l'endroit?

Et son propriétaire? (je n'ai pas encore choisit de qui il s'agit à ma grande honte, des idées?)

De quelle manière le sang qu'a trouvé Ebiko va bien pouvoir influencer Tetsuya?

**Je pars en vacances cette semaine alors je ne pourrais pas poster le prochain chapitre vendredi, sans doute le sera-t-il dimanche soir ou lundi matin (sauf catastrophe naturelle majeure ou météorite écrasant ma maison une fois encore).**

J'espère que vous avez aimé lire jusque là,

bisous!


	19. Chapitre 18

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Merci pour ton petit message j'ai passé de très bonnes vacances. Pour l'histoire hé oui il y a du suspense et ça continue dans ce chapitre ainsi que les malheurs de Ryouta. Mais bon ça nous laisse tout le loisir de le faire consoler après!

**Laura-067:** Pour la casse c'est pas gagné, tu as vu juste en ce qui concerne le "bras de fer" et l'escalier en spiral mais pas pour le propriétaire du Manoir malheureusement (j'avais déjà utilisé Hanamiya je ne pouvais pas le refaire, mais c'est vrai que ce rôle lui aurait bien convenu). Pour ce qui est d'Ebiko elle a effectivement déjà influencé Testu mais pas avant qu'ils ne quittent le palais, réfléchis...il n'y a pas quelque chose que notre petit prince fait depuis qu'ils sont en cavale et qu'il ne faisait pas avant? La présence forte des Lumières "brouillait" son sort en quelques sorte et celui-ci ne lui permettait donc pas de le localiser et l'influencer aussi bien qu'elle l'aurait voulu mais avec son sang qui est un lien bien plus direct elle va pouvoir contourner ce problème.

**Baknb:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review et ne t'inquiètes pas Shurka va bien morfler! Je n'avais rien consommé de spécial pour le chapitre précédent (à part un morceau de gâteau chocolat, moelleux, cacahuètes et caramel, c'est ça tu crois?) et pour celui-ci non-plus, j'avais juste envie d'une série de chapitre mélangeant l'absurde et le sinistre après je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi. Je suis toujours attentive à vos messages et donc j'ai impliqué des lutins XD après je ne sais pas encore si ils vont vraiment se révéler pervers (quoique ça pourrait faire une touche d'humour au milieu de tout ces trucs étranges). Pour ce qui est de la fiancée de Tetsu et donc soeur de Taïga je ne peux te répondre car cela révélerait des éléments de la suite, mais tu découvrira si tu as raison dès qu'ils arriveront au palais des Kagami (comment as-tu eu cette illumination d'ailleurs?).

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache:** C'est quoi ce pseudo? Il est complètement dément! Je ne peux pas te répondre pour la Fleur du Couchant et l'autre homme car cela révélerait la suite mais tu finiras par le savoir. Sinon je suis une grande fan de D Gray Man mais ce n'est pas de lui dont je me suis inspirée (plutôt de la baraque étrange habitée par un moine complètement attardé qu'on voit dans Saiyuki, tu connais? Je te conseille vivement l'anime si tu ne l'as jamais vu). Pour ce qui est du labyrinthe ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais prévu mais je trouverai peut-être moyen d'en caser un plus tard. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour tes encouragements et n'hésite pas à continuer de me lire.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

* * *

**Chapitre 18: Bras de fer avec un démon pour le Prince des Ombres **

Quand Ryouta reprit connaissance, il fut instinctivement sur ses gardes pour trois raisons:

Un, il ne se rappelait pas s'être couché dans un lit.

Deux, il ne reconnaissait pas le plafond donc il était en terrain inconnu.

Trois, une autre personne bougeait dans la pièce et il pouvait deviner au léger fredonnement audible qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un de ses amants.

Il se souvint qu'il avait été enlevé puis cela avait été le trou noir; tournant lentement la tête, il analysa son environnement. Le lit sur lequel on l'avait couché se trouvait dans une pièce bien éclairée au sol couvert de peluches et de jeux d'enfants. Quand à la personne qui se déplaçait...

Le blond cligna des yeux, puis s'appuya sur un de ses coudes pour se redresser. Non il ne rêvait pas, il y avait bien un drôle de petit bonhomme vert haut comme trois pommes en train d'arranger les poupées de chiffon. Qu'est-ce-que c'était que **_ça_**?

La chose s'aperçut qu'il la regardait et fit un bond de surprise en s'exclamant d'une petite voix fluette:

-Le nouveau est réveillé, le nouveau est réveillé! Il faut prévenir Cécile!

Il voulu sortir de la pièce en courant mais l'escrimeur fut plus rapide et l'attrapa par le col de sa minuscule tunique émeraude.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu es exactement?

-Ah! Le nouveau a attrapé Maxi!

-Maxi? C'est ton nom?

-Maxi est Maxi, il doit prévenir Cécile!

Ryouta fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas grand-chose à son charabia. Il était seul, sans ses armes et n'avait aucune idée de l'état et la localisation de ses camarades, aussi secoua-t-il un peu la créature en la questionnant:

-Où est-ce-que je suis? Qu'est-ce-que vous avez fait de mes lames? Et qui est cette Cécile?

-Cécile est une géante comme le nouveau. Le Maître, très grand Maître ne voulait pas que le nouveau soit armé alors les deux dangereuses épées ont été prises.

-Le Maître?

-Très gentil, très tort Maître, pas comme le nouveau. A décidé que le nouveau entrerait à son service.

-Son service? Il rêve!

Le petit bonhomme se débattit en le voyant hausser le ton et finit par lui échapper et s'enfuir à toute allure.

-Attends un peu!

Le guerrier voulu se lancer à sa poursuite mais la créature avait disparu dans le couloir. Il soupira.

"Mieux vaut que j'essaye de rejoindre les autres avant que cette Cécile ou le fameux Maître n'arrivent."

Il porta une main à son ventre en grimaçant. Le bandage avait besoin d'être changé après cette confrontation avec les branches de lierre et sa période d'inconscience mais il avait plus important à faire pour l'instant. Il s'en soucierait plus tard.

Il étudia encore une dernière fois du regard la chambre pour vérifier qu'elle ne contenait rien qui puisse lui être utile puis s'enfonça dans la myriade de couloirs que contenait le bâtiment. Cependant il n'eut pas l'occasion d'aller bien loin car à la deuxième intersection il se retrouva face à face avec une femme rousse accompagnée de tout un groupe de petits hommes verts et portant _**SES **_épées à la taille. Certaines des créatures étaient sur ses épaules ou agrippées à sa ceinture, il y en avait même un accroché dans ses cheveux.

-Ah! s'exclamèrent-ils. Le nouveau est sortit de la Chambre des Jouets!

Le blond les ignora, se concentrant sur la fille qui était armée et avait un regard étrangement vide. Son visage n'était pas un masque impassible comme celui de son Ombre, il n'arborait réellement aucune expression. Elle avait les yeux clairs, la peau constellée de taches de rousseur et portait une robe verte serrée d'un ruban et de ses lames à la taille. Ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'écart en âge.

-Qui êtes-vous? demanda-t-il sur ses gardes.

-Je suis Cécile, répondit-elle d'une voix atone. Veuillez retourner sur vos pas, le Maître souhaite que vous restiez dans la Chambre car le Manoir peut être dangereux.

-Je veux retourner auprès des miens, où est la sortie?

-Vos amis font actuellement face aux épreuves du Manoir pour tenter de vous rejoindre. Oubliez-les, ils vont mourir.

-Quoi?!

Il se précipita pour la contourner mais elle lui pointa une de ses propres épées sous la gorge avec une vivacité étonnante.

-Vous n'êtes pas autorisé à circuler dans le Manoir, répéta-t-elle. Veuillez retourner sur vos pas le Maître viendra bientôt s'occuper de vous.

-Il n'est pas question que je reste là-bas je dois rejoindre Tetsuyacchi et les autres!

-Si vous refusez d'obtempérer je me verrai contrainte d'utiliser la force.

Il dû reculer car la pointe de l'arme effleurait sa gorge.

-S'il-vous-plaît, fit-il plus plaintivement dans l'espoir de l'amadouer. Je dois passer.

-C'est impossible.

-Hé bien, hé bien, que se passe-t-il ici?

Ryouta fit volte-face, et toutes les petites créatures se mirent à s'écrier:

-Maître! Le Maître est là!

-Des soucis avec notre nouveau résident ma chère Cécile?

-Je suis désolé Maître il est sortit de la Chambre.

Crispé à l'extrême, le bretteur détailla l'individu qui lui faisait face et dont il avait reconnu la voix comme celle de celui qui avait employé le lierre contre lui. Il souriait de façon paisible, vêtu de la robe des prêtres itinérants et d'une ceinture de perles rouges. Ses cheveux d'un blond terne retenus au bout par une autre série de perles lui tombaient en bas du dos et il portait sur Cécile et lui un regard bleu délavé ne contenant aucune animosité. A première vue il semblait inoffensif, à la seconde il sentait qu'il devait se méfier de lui et son expression aimable lui faisait froid dans le dos.

-Ce n'est rien, il est normal qu'il soit désorienté et encore peu au courant des règles de la maison. Cela s'arrangera bientôt.

-Vous rêvez, je vais me rendre auprès de mes camarades et on partira d'ici dès que possible!

-Allons, allons du calme, si tu acceptais plutôt enfin de me donner ton nom est que nous allions tranquillement prendre le thé?

La Lumière le regarda de façon incrédule et répondit de façon grinçante:

-Je ne vais **_pas_** vous donner mon nom et je vais _**partir!**_

L'homme eut une moue ennuyée et déclara:

-C'est impossible, cette demeure a été construite de manière très particulière et est remplie de pièges, tu serais mort avant même d'en avoir parcourut un quart. Il vaut bien mieux que tu restes avec nous qui la connaissons crois-moi.

-Alors guidez-moi jusqu'à mes compagnons et conduisez-nous ensuite dehors.

-Je refuse, sourit simplement l'autre de façon presque candide. J'ai décidé de te garder auprès de moi et je ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde au reste de ton groupe. Je n'ai donc aucun intérêt à vous rassembler, surtout qu'ils vont mourir très bientôt. Par contre puisque tu tiens tant à les voir je peux te les montrer.

-Comment ça? demanda la Lumière qui ne voyait pas la différence entre les voir et les retrouver et commençait à être perdu entre colère, angoisse et sentiment d'absurdité face au comportement de ces gens.

-Suis-moi, et pour ton information je me nomme Cain. Je suppose que je vais vraiment devoir te donner un nouveau nom à défaut de connaître le vrai.

Les poils du protecteur s'en hérissèrent presque. Il n'accepterait jamais une telle chose à part peut-être de Tetsuya et encore, son nom était la presque la seule chose qui lui restait de sa famille disparue.

-Ryouta, Ryouta Kise.

-Tu vois ce n'était pas si difficile. Cela te va bien.

Il ignora le compliment et suivit l'autre homme parmi les couloirs tous si semblables du Manoir en mémorisant ce qui pourrait lui être utile en cas de fuite. Cécile et les miniatures s'étaient tues depuis que "le Maître" était arrivé et la rousse avait rengainé son arme. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dévier régulièrement sur eux et les yeux sans vie de la jeune femme. Cain finit par s'en apercevoir et se méprit sur ce qui l'intéressait.

-Il t'intriguent?

-Hn? fit le bretteur avant de comprendre qu'il parlait des petites choses vertes. Ah, je n'ai juste jamais rien vu de tel.

-Ce sont des lutins Malakil je les ai ramené de mon pays. Ils sont du genre farceurs et malicieux et leurs tours m'amusent. Néanmoins il te faudra prendre garde car ce peuvent être de véritables petites pestes si on les énerve.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une nouvelle porte plus massive que celles qu'ils avaient pu croiser auparavant et pénétrèrent dans une pièce étrange. Rectangulaire, elle comportait au centre un large bassin circulaire creusé dans le sol. Il était remplit d'une eau claire et certaines des branches du lierre et des autres plantes grimpantes couvrant les murs venaient terminer leur course dedans après être passées sur les dalles de marbre. Un siège confortable était placé de façon surélevée à l'autre bout de la salle et une petite dizaine d'individus vêtus de vêtements de la même couleur que ceux de Cécile et aux regards tout aussi vides prenaient soins des végétaux en les arrosant avec l'aide des petits lutins qui courraient partout. Ryouta se tendit un peu plus, il n'oubliait pas que c'était ces plantes qui l'avaient immobilisé la première fois.

-Viens par là, lui dit l'autre homme en se dirigeant vers le siège après avoir dit quelques mots à l'un des serviteurs. Tu vas pouvoir observer tes amis, quoique si ça se trouve ils sont déjà morts? Ce Manoir n'est pas tendre.

L'épéiste serra les dents mais ne répliqua pas, restant prudent tant qu'il était en situation désavantageuse. Il avait confiance dans la capacité de ses partenaires à survivre mais craignait qu'ils puisse être séparés les uns des autres et surtout que Tetsuya se retrouve seul.

Son hôte s'assit, se trouvant ainsi face au bassin dont l'eau était devenue brumeuse après quelques manipulations des hommes de main. Ryouta écarquilla les yeux en voyant une image se former à la surface.

-Que?

-Étonnant n'est-ce pas? sourit Cain devant sa surprise. Il existe plusieurs versions de cette technique mais ici ce sont les plantes poussant dans le Manoir qui me transmettent ce qui se passe dans leur entourage par l'intermédiaire des racines qui parviennent jusqu'ici. Comme elles sont présentes partout cela me permet de savoir tout ce qui se passe.

Fasciné malgré lui le guerrier s'approcha. C'était probablement de cette façon également que l'homme transmettait ses paroles. La scène sur l'eau se précisa et il put enfin distinguer ses camarades.

-Atsushicchi?!

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Pendant ce temps le couloir où progressaient les cinq Lymniens libres était devenu de pierre et finit par déboucher sur une salle qui les laissa stupéfaits.

Qu'est-ce-que c'était que _**ça**_?

D'abord Tetsuya cru qu'ils s'étaient trompés d'escalier pour celui menant au "chemin noir de la peur", puis il se souvint qu'ils n'avaient pas rencontré d'épreuve particulière sur le trajet. Dans ce cas cette bâtisse était bien plus grande qu'ils ne l'avaient cru au premier abord, et surtout son constructeur avait effectivement dû être complètement fou comme le disait si bien Daiki. Ou alors il avait un goût et un sens de l'humour douteux.

La salle qui s'ouvrait face à eux devait bien faire vingt mètres par quinze, et donnait l'impression d'être entré dans une grotte. Les stalagmites et stalactites foisonnaient, l'air était froid et humide et la seule lumière présente était diffusée par des torches. Mais cela aurait put passer s'il n'y avait pas eu ce début de pont en pierre s'arrêtant brutalement au dessus d'une fosse remplie de pieux très pointus. Oh, et aussi la statue grimaçante et laide sculptée de manière à sortir du mur juste à côté d'eux. ça avait une forme vaguement humaine mais des traits hideux et tellement de bras et de jambes difformes qu'on s'y perdait. Le tout était totalement sinistre.

-Très accueillant, déclara Daiki pince sans rire. C'est combien pour la nuit à votre avis?

Dans un fracas monstre une dalle s'abattit derrière eux pour sceller la porte, coupant ainsi tout accès à une quelconque retraite.

-Gratuit apparemment, répondit Shintaro sans se laisser impressionner par toute cette mise en scène inquiétante.

-Il y a d'autres explications là, dit leur chef en examinant une nouvelle plaque sur le mur.

Ils s'approchèrent également pour lire.

-"L'antre du démon"? répéta le métisse perplexe.

-Ce doit être comme ça qu'ils appellent cette créature, répondit le prince en désignant la statue.

Il la regarda de plus près et s'aperçut que l'un des bras de celle-ci n'était pas en pierre comme il l'avait cru mais forgé dans un métal noir.

-Si je comprends bien si on ne parvient pas à battre "le démon" au bras de fer le pont ne se complétera pas, dit l'érudit. Une fois de plus c'est ridicule.

-Comment ça fonctionne à votre avis? demanda son collègue à la peau brune en regardant le fameux démon.

-Il doit y avoir un système d'engrenages ou de chaînes et de poulies, répondit Seijuro. Si on ne l'actionne pas comme il faut le pont se retire trop vite et c'est la chute.

-Autrement dit on finit en brochettes et notre idiot blond préféré reste aux mains de l'autre Enfoiré au lierre.

-Scénario hautement improbable et totalement inadmissible, déclara Seijuro.

-Oui, fit Tetsuya.

-Sei-chin, je m'en occupe?

-Oui c'est plus prudent Atsushi.

Le grand protecteur s'approcha de la sculpture et s'assit sur un rocher en face d'elle. Il posa ensuite son coude sur la table formée par la pierre et saisit la main de métal pendant que les autres restaient sur leurs gardes au cas où ce serait un piège. Le bras du protecteur se contracta quand il exerça une pression à l'encontre de celui en métal. Celui-ci dû faire preuve d'une résistance étonnante car il fronça les sourcils et appuya plus fort. Cela ne prit que quelques secondes avant que l'Ombre ne voit son aura s'intensifier fortement. Tetsuya cligna des yeux, puis dû se résoudre à les détourner tant cela l'aveuglait. C'était étonnant la manière dont ses Lumières faisaient ça, et il était sûr qu'en plus ils n'en étaient même pas conscients. Il inspira profondément et sentit que son cœur battait plus vite, assister à une telle augmentation d'aura faisait toujours monter son taux d'adrénaline. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose. S'écartant de Shintaro il se mit à marcher en regardant l'autre bout du pont qui sortait de sous la porte qu'on distinguait de l'autre côté de la salle.

-Tetsu? ça va? fit le métisse étonné.

-Oui.

-Atsushi combien de temps penses-tu que tu peux tenir?

Les yeux violets du guerrier se tournèrent vers ceux vairons et leur propriétaire répondit:

-Je tiendrai.

-Tu es sûr? s'inquiéta l'héritier en revenant vers eux.

Il voyait bien que l'homme devait lutter pour garder le bras de fer son contrôle malgré l'apparente facilité de la chose.

-Tetsu-chin se fait trop de soucis, sourit le grand protecteur malgré la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

-C'est mon plus grand droit vous en faites toujours trop.

A cet instant les deux parties du pont se rencontrèrent dans un bruit sourd.

-Très bien, décida le tacticien. Atsushi tu ne lâches pas jusqu'à ce qu'on ait fait passer Tetsuya de l'autre côté, après tu fais comme tu veux mais ça ne servira personne si tu ne peux pas continuer.

-Compris Sei-chin.

L'Ombre n'eut même pas le temps de protester que le sabreur l'attrapait par le bras et le traînait à travers le pont. Il fut cependant prudent au moment de s'avancer dessus pour être sûr qu'il n'y avait pas de coup fourré et que rien ne s'effondrerait. Une fois assuré que rien ne craignait il repartit rapidement, aidé par le roux qui poussait le plus jeune dans le dos pour qu'il avance plus vite. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière, craignant par dessus tout que son protecteur reste bloqué en arrière sans aucune porte de sortie. Dès qu'il fut en sécurité ses amants le lâchèrent et se retournèrent comme lui pour regarder la suite des événements.

La Lumière aux cheveux longs lâcha le bras de la statue. Une seconde s'écoula. Et le pont resta en place le temps qu'il les rejoigne à leur plus grand soulagement. La force physique du protecteur devait être bien plus importante que celle que le concepteur avait estimé nécessaire pour activer le mécanisme et possible à un homme adulte.

-Je déteste cette baraque, déclara le bretteur.

Shintaro hocha la tête et Tetsuya approuva:

-Moi aussi.

-Je te l'avais dis Tetsu-chin, fit Atsushi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux malgré sa respiration saccadée. Tu te fais trop de soucis.

Le prince sourit et écarta sa main de ses cheveux pour la presser brièvement.

-Je le redis, c'est mon droit. Et je continuerai de m'en faire tant qu'on ne sera pas tous réunis et sortis de ce Manoir.

-Raison supplémentaire pour se hâter de retrouver Ryouta, dit Seijuro.

Les autres acquiescèrent, et tous se tournèrent vers la suite du chemin. Quoiqu'il puisse les attendre dessus ils retrouveraient leur sixième moitié.

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Ryouta retint un gros soupir, et ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un petit sourire narquois quand il vit l'expression contrariée de son hôte.

-Ils ne mourront pas. Ils parviendrons jusqu'ici et me reprendrons avec eux sans même que j'ai besoin de bouger d'ici.

Le visage de Cain se crispa de colère et il tendit un doigt vers lui.

-Je trouve que tu manques beaucoup de manières pour oser t'adresser à moi sur ce ton. Je vais devoir me charger de t'éduquer un peu avant de t'assigner au travail!

-Le seul qui serait jamais digne que je le serve c'est Tetsuyacchi! Et je sais qu'il me traitera toujours comme son égal. Ce n'est pas toi qui fera courber l'échine à un fils du Clan des Sables!

Soudain, deux des hommes présents dans la pièce le saisirent par les bras et l'immobilisèrent.

-Lâchez-moi!

-Oh que si tu vas m'obéir, déclara l'autre blond avec un sourire mauvais. Et tu sais pourquoi? Parce quand j'en aurai finis avec toi tu ne te souviendras même plus de ton propre nom!

Il saisit Cécile par les cheveux et la lui montra en la jetant presque au sol.

-Tu vois cette fille?! Et lui?! continua-t-il en désignant un grand brun à la mâchoire bien dessinée. Avant ils étaient fiancés! Ils ne juraient que l'un par l'autre et étaient persuadés comme toi que leur lien leur permettrait de tout traverser malgré les épreuves! Et maintenant ils ne pensent plus qu'à répondre à mes désirs, la seule chose qui a de l'importance pour eux ce sont mes ordres ils ne savent même plus qui est l'autre!

-Tu ne pourras jamais me rendre comme eux!

-Je n'en serais pas si sûr à ta place! Mais d'abord je vais te dresser un peu, et pendant que tu réfléchira à tes actes je m'assurerai que tes chers compagnons finissent déchiquetés par les crocs du Manoir! Emmenez-le dans la pièce spéciale!

Les hommes qui le maintenaient obéirent, et il eut beau se débattre il fut traîné hors de la salle jusqu'à une autre où il eut juste le temps d'identifier un sol chaud avant d'être jeté contre un mur. Avec un grognement de douleur il se redressa, mais ses jambes furent poussées contre lui et la porte claqua à moins de trente centimètres de sa tête, le plongeant dans le noir. D'abord il ne comprit pas, puis plaçant ses mains sur les murs de là où on l'avait enfermé il réalisa que l'endroit faisait moins d'un mètre de large. Et était complètement hermétique.

-Oh non. Non, non, non, pitié pas ça.

Ses gestes se firent frénétiques, et il chercha en vain un moyen de sortir avant de paniquer complètement. Sa respiration devint difficile, et il frappa contre la parois de bois sans que celle-ci ne bouge d'un millimètre. L'horreur et la terreur l'envahirent comme un poison glacial.

-Non pas ça...Non...TETSUYACCHI!

_à suivre..._

* * *

C'est un peu dramatique comme fin mais j'espère que vous aimerez le chapitre quand même. Désolée pour le léger retard mon retour de vacances a été plus compliqué que prévu. Et comme j'ai été pas mal occupée je ne sais pas du tout quand sera publié le prochain, la seule certitude c'est que ce sera dans la semaine donc il vous faudra surveiller vos ordis.

Bisous à tous!

Votre avis?

Ps: J'ai également travaillé sur le premier OS du recueil donc il devrait lui aussi arriver en cours de semaine.


	20. Chapitre 19

**Avant tout je tiens à m'excuser pour ce retard d'un mois, je n'arrivais pas du tout à taper ce chapitre (je n'avais pas la tête à ça) et comme je tenais à vous sortir quelque chose de correct il m'a fallu du temps pour le publier.**

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Yami ni hikari:** Et oui encore un sadique, je les aime ces persos là XD. Peut-être parce que je le suis un peu moi aussi. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire aussi même s'il a fallu du temps pour qu'il arrive.

**Aiiwa:** Oui Kise est claustro ^_^ il faut bien qu'ils aient quelques petites faiblesses (même si pour l'instant je m'acharne surtout sur lui mais ça va changer par la suite).

Ps: Merci beaucoup! C'est à toi que je dois ma centième review, tu as donc droit à un cadeau. Si tu veux quelque chose comme un OS ou un bonus dans l'histoire permettant d'en savoir plus sur un personnage signale-moi ^_^.

**Laura-067:** C'est pas grave si tu te souviens plus du rôle d'Hanamiya, il juste fait un passage éclair on l'a même pas entendu parler. Pour tes autres questions je suis désolée je ne peux pas y répondre ça en dévoilerait trop. Sinon voici la suite, j'espère que tu m'excuseras de t'avoir fais attendre aussi longtemps.

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache: **Euh je m'acharne sur Ryou parce qu'il a la tête de l'emploi? Non je blague, je sais pas en fait je trouvais juste que c'était celui à qui ça collait mieux d'avoir ce genre de phobie (j'ai hésité avec Shintaro qui supporterait pas le vide mais finalement j'ai choisis ça). Et oui je suis d'accord ça va pas leur plaire quand ils sauront que Cain l'a enfermé. Pour Sayuki est-ce-que tu as regardé? Si oui qu'est-ce-que tu en penses?

**Baknb: **Oh non! Pourquoi garder cette illumination secrète? Je veux savoir moi...ma curiosité ne me laissera pas de répit si je n'ai pas la réponse! XD Je plaisante. Non Cain n'a pas de champ de cannabis magique il est juste égocentrique à l'extrême mais bon peut-être qu'effectivement il est tombé sur l'un des joints de son père quand il était petit. Ravie que tu trouves que mon histoire tient la route, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre.

Ps: moi aussi j'aime quand Kise souffre, mais y aura pas que lui hé hé...

**Kawaii-Sama: **Ton message m'a beaucoup émue ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu aimes autant mon histoire. Je suis d'accord j'ai eu un peu trop tendance à mettre Kise en avant dans les chapitres précédents mais je ne voyais pas comment faire autrement pour respecter l'idée que j'ai du scénario et des personnages, je vais essayer de rectifier ça dans la suite. Pour ce qui est de ton argumentation en faveur de Tetsu ne t'inquiète pas je ne suis pas fâchée, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas beaucoup favorisé pour l'instant mais c'était en partie fait exprès. C'est dans son rôle et sa nature d'Ombre que de ne pas être celui qui attire les regards et qu'on a envie d'admirer, seuls ses Lumières qui le côtoient depuis tout petit savent à quel point il est exceptionnel. Normalement quand il obtiendra définitivement ses pouvoirs il devrait pouvoir être un peu plus actif, de même quand il se retrouvera face à d'autres souverains certains refuseront de considérer Daiki et les autres comme leurs égaux et il devra parler de lui-même, mais pour l'instant il va rester encore un peu discret je suis désolée. j'espère que ça ne t'empêchera pas de lire la suite. Pour ce qui est Kagami on va le revoir à plusieurs reprises dans la fiction, beaucoup plus que les autres personnages secondaires mais il ne sera pas aussi présent que Tetsuya et la Génération des Miracles bien sûr. D'autres membres de l'équipes de Seirin feront une apparition eux aussi et même Takao qui aura un rôle particulier, mais pour ça il faudra attendre...

Ps: Kiyoshi Teppei est déjà apparu, il s'agit en fait du père de Tetsuya qui est mort assassiné quand il était bébé. Comme indiqué dans les avertissements j'ai ici modifié son nom de famille et ses liens avec le prince.

**Avertissements: **Pour les besoins de l'histoire les noms de famille et liens familiaux de certains personnages ont été modifiés.

Contrairement à dans le manga j'ai choisis de faire s'appeler les personnages par leurs prénoms plutôt que leurs noms de famille et en même temps d'adapter leurs caractéristiques de langage à ce fait.

Donc:

Kuroko sera Tetsuya, Tetsu, Tetsuyacchi, et Tetsu-chin.

Akashi: Seijuro, Sei, Seijurocchi, et Sei-chin

Aomine: Daiki, Dai, Daikicchi, et Dai-chin.

Midorima: Shintaro, Shin, Shintarocchi, Shinta-chin.

Kise: Ryouta, Ryou, et Ryou-chin.

Murasakibara: Atsushi, Atsu, et Atsushicchi.

* * *

**Chapitre 19: Sentiment d'urgence et moment d'absurdité pour le Prince des Ombres. **

_-Non pas ça...non...TETSUYACCHI!_

Le prince trébucha, brusquement submergé par un sentiment de panique brutal. Il fut rattrapé par Daiki, l'attention de ses protecteurs s'étant braquée sur lui en une fraction de seconde.

-Tetsuya?

-J'ai cru...

Il regarda autour de lui comme pour chercher quelque chose, mais il ne savait visiblement pas quoi.

-Quoi? fit Seijuro.

-J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'appelait. Que Ryou m'appelait, précisa le plus jeune avec inquiétude.

Les quatre hommes froncèrent les sourcils.

-Tu l'as ressentis par le lien? demanda Shintaro.

-Non c'est plus comme un pressentiment... Il faut se dépêcher.

Le tacticien acquiesça, le croyant sans avoir besoin de preuve, et se mit aussitôt à modifier sa perception de la situation en fonction de ce nouvel élément. Il savait que l'instinct de l'Ombre était très sûr, tout comme il savait qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup de choses sur les liens Ombre/Lumière qui les unissaient. Ceux-ci pouvaient très bien avertir l'héritier de l'état de ses Lumières même si ce n'était pas de manière consciente, ou encore leur transmettre réciproquement un sentiment d'urgence quand il le fallait. Il était déjà à peu près certain après tout qu'ils les influençaient quand Tetsuya était blessé pour qu'ils réagissent de manière plus vive et ainsi plus efficace, donc une telle chose de leur part serait tout à fait possible. Ou alors c'était simplement leur protégé qui était particulièrement sensible à leur encontre et pouvait sentir inconsciemment des choses. Quoiqu'il en soit il y avait quatre-vingt dix pourcents de chances pour qu'il y ait une excellente raison au fait que Tetsuya pense qu'ils devaient se dépêcher.

Ils accélérèrent donc encore le pas, le roux en tête gardant un oeil sur leur protégé. Il n'était pas difficile pour lui de déceler l'inquiétude cachée dans son visage impassible: ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, ses lèvres fines pincées et ses pupilles bleues étaient assombries par la lueur préoccupée qu'elles contenaient jusqu'à en devenir aigue-marine. C'était une chance que son peu de présence face que si peu de gens le remarquaient, sinon ils auraient probablement dû déplorer son enlèvement à lui aussi ou faire face à bien plus de prétendants pour une union royale. Tetsuya lui avait fait part de ce qu'il pensait sur les joyaux cachés de Lymnia; et quand il voyait une expression telle que celle-ci transparaître sur le visage de leur Ombre Seijuro songeait que lui aussi en faisait très certainement partie, de ces trésors presque inaccessibles. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la satisfaction en sachant que le prince lui appartenait.

Une ombre de sourire surgit sur ses lèvres lui attirant un haussement de sourcil surprit de la part de Shintaro, mais il l'ignora et reprit son expression concentrée. Le couloir qu'ils parcouraient était identique à celui qui les avait mené dans cette reproduction de caverne, il était fort probable qu'ils tombent sur une nouvelle épreuve au bout. Le Manoir entier devait en fait être constitué de pièges et systèmes de jeux servant à décourager voir tuer les visiteurs, et d'après ce qu'il avait pu en voir son propriétaire était une personne égocentrique qui ne faisait que ce qu'elle voulait. Il pouvait en déduire que celui-ci était donc également immature, aimait s'amuser et ne supportait pas qu'on lui résiste. Ce qui le ferait devenir violent comme un petit enfant faisant un caprice si jamais ça arrivait, donc au vu des pouvoirs dont il avait déjà fait preuve ils devraient se montrer prudent et agir vite s'ils se retrouvaient en face de lui.

Un long moment s'écoula,durant lequel ils ne firent que courir dans ce couloir identique au précédent, quand enfin ils parvinrent à une nouvelle salle le protecteur aux yeux vairons sentit une fois de plus la surprise l'envahir même si il n'en montra rien. A côté de lui Shintaro eut un soupir tandis que le sabreur crispait la mâchoire avec énervement. Qu'est-ce-que c'était encore que ça?

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Recroquevillé, Ryouta serrait ses jambes contre lui. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était là à retenir ses larmes et se sentir toujours plus à l'étroit, toujours plus terrifié. Cela faisait-il une minute? Une heure? Une nuit? Il n'en savait rien. Se balançant d'avant en arrière il tentait désespérément de conserver le peu de sainteté d'esprit qu'il lui restait en fredonnant une ancienne berceuse pour ne pas penser à sa peur. Il ne connaissait pas toutes les paroles mais peu lui importait, les mots étaient familiers et contenaient quelque chose de rassurant qui l'empêchaient de sombrer dans la folie.

_Enfant souviens-toi de l'histoire _

_Que je vais te conter ce soir _

_Elle vient des temps du passé _

_Quand la race humaine n'était pas si âgée._

_Un homme des sables _

_Des plaines sans arbres _

_Quitta un jour son pays _

_Il voulait découvrir le monde _

_Ne plus voir les dunes blondes _

_Et apprendre ce qu'était la pluie._

_Enfant souviens-toi de l'histoire _

_Que je vais te conter ce soir _

_Elle vient des temps du passé _

_Quand la race humaine n'était pas si âgée._

_Laissant derrière lui son Clan_

_ Accompagné du soleil ardent _

_Il franchit le désert d'or seul _

_Et finalement ses yeux tombèrent _

_Sur l'herbe verdoyante des autres terres _

_Si différente de son sol aïeul _

_Enfant souviens-toi de l'histoire _

_Que je vais te conter ce soir _

_Elle vient des temps du passé _

_Quand la race humaine n'était pas si âgée_

_L'homme des sables émerveillé _

_Parcouru longtemps toutes ces contrées _

_Mémorisant chaque nouveauté _

_Mais un jour son voyage s'arrêta _

_Car l'homme qu'il sauva posséda _

_Les yeux les plus purs qu'il ait croisé_

_Enfant souviens-toi de l'histoire _

_Que je vais te conter ce soir..._

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

De retour du côté de ses "sauveurs".

-Ah...Dai...

-Vas-y Tetsu...

-Plus cambré Tetsuya, oui comme ça.

-Sei je...

-C'est bon on y est.

-Juste encore un peu...

-Ah...

-Ugh...Tetsu-chin...

Après une dernière contorsion l'Ombre posa sa main sur le cercle bleu, et tous se tendirent dans l'attente du verdict. Avant de pousser un soupir soulagé et se détendre en voyant les barreaux bloquant l'accès à l'escalier permettant de sortir se retirer. Se laissant tomber sur le sol Daiki grogna:

-Plus jamais! Quand je vois cet enfoiré au lierre je l'égorge.

-Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi ridicule, fit Shintaro tout aussi contrarié sinon plus.

-Tetsuya tu vas bien? s'enquit la Lumière aux cheveux rouges.

-Oui... répondit l'héritier occupé à reprendre son souffle. Il faut continuer...

-Prends une pose d'abord, déclara l'érudit en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je vais bien, on a pas le temps.

-Tu n'es pas habitué à garder un rythme aussi soutenu.

-ça n'a pas d'importance.

Les protecteurs hésitèrent, puis le tacticien se décida en voyant l'urgence et la détermination dans le regard ciel.

-On y va, nous ferons une pause plus tard.

Sans protester ils empruntèrent l'escalier montant à l'étage au-dessus et se concentrèrent pour ne pas trébucher bêtement sur une marche. Seul le métisse posa une question:

-Au fait comment ça s'appelait cette fois l'épreuve?

-Le twister.

* * *

Voilà encore désolé pour ce retard, mon emploi du temps étant assez imprévisible je ne devrai désormais plus poster qu'une fois par semaine, quand je n'en ai aucune idée. Je suis consciente que ce chapitre est un peu court et assez particulier sous certains aspects mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal à le taper, j'espère que ça ira mieux pour le prochain.

Vos impressions?

Devinez-vous ce qui se cache derrière la chanson que se répète Ryouta?

Ciao

Ps: Hé oui ils ne font que jouer au twister, vous pensiez à quoi bande de pervers?


	21. Chapitre 20

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Yami ni hikari : **Ne t'en fais pas les souffrances de Kise prennent fin ici, et je devrais arrêter de m'acharner autant sur lui par la suite. Après des mois de patience voici la suite, j'espère que tu l'apprécieras.

**Laura-067 : **Tu sais que ta capacité de déduction me surprend à chaque fois ? C'est incroyable tout ce que tu arrives à deviner ^_^.

**ptitcoeurfragile : **Je ne sais pas pourquoi je trouve que ton pseudo colle bien avec ce nouveau chapitre...mystères de mon subconscient faut pas chercher ! Merci d'avoir laissé un message en tout cas.

**Ange Dmoniaque cherche hache : **Je n'ai pas encore retrouvé ma clef usb avec la fic mais j'ai réussis à réécrire ce chapitre à peu près comme je le voulais. Après reste à savoir si j'y arriverai aussi bien avec les prochains. Merci pour tes encouragements !

**Aiiwa : **J'ai une idée globale de ce que je veux te faire comme bonus-cadeau pour ta centième review mais je bloque à un endroit pour l'écrire donc tu risques d'attendre encore un peu, j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas. Et sinon merci pour tes encouragements, la réécriture de la fic avance lentement mais elle avance.

**Baknb : **Oui je me suis bien amusée à rédiger le coup du twister, ça part d'un OS naru-sasu que j'ai lu il y a très longtemps à la base et je suis plutôt fière d'avoir aussi bien réussis à m'en inspirer. Sinon non, celui qui a écrit la chanson ne voit pas l'avenir malheureusement (j'ai toujours trouvé ça super pratique comme pouvoir). Et ne t'en fais pas nos persos préférés vont continuer de souffrir, j'ai déjà choisis ma prochaine victime * rire sadique *.

**Kawaii-Sama : **Déjà dans ce chapitre tu vas pouvoir voir Tetsu réutiliser ses capacités d'Ombre, mais pour le retour chez eux ça va attendre encore un moment ^_^ . Et même si il est mort ça ne veut pas dire que Teppei n'aura pas un rôle...en fait je l'ai choisis pur être le père de Tetsuya parce que je trouve que ça colle bien avec son caractère. Sinon tu n'as aucun soucis à te faire, la fin de cette fic est encore loin, très loin devant nous !

**Alycia Panther : **Hé oui Ryouta souffre, mais c'est celui à qui ce rôle va le mieux ! Merci pour ton soutien.

**Dy-dy-Ramen : **Il y a plusieurs types qui jouent pas réglo en fait, et je pense que je vais en créer encore d'autres avant la fin de cette histoire. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu aimes autant ce que j'écris, j'espère que cette pose forcée dans la publication ne t'aura pas découragé de suivre la suite. Et merci pour ton soutien pour quand je vous ai annoncé que j'avais perdu ma clef usb, mine de rien je craignais beaucoup la réaction de mes lecteurs.

**Seth Horo : **Un grand merci pour avoir commenté !

**Lyciangel : **Ton message m'a fait énormément plaisir, j'espère pouvoir te compter encore parmi ceux qui me lisent.

**Laure59 : **Si tu as eu la patience d'attendre jusque là celle-ci est enfin récompensée, voici la suite !

**LicyLionyx : **Taiga qui remplace sa sœur lors du mariage avec Tetsu...XD l'idée me plaît bien mais ce serait pas l'idéal pour donner un héritier à Lymnia malheureusement. L'inspiration pour écrire les chapitres que j'ai perdu est bien là mais c'est difficile de retranscrire de nouveau toutes les ambiances et même les événements que j'avais imaginé, je fais de mon mieux néanmoins. Merci pour tes commentaires.

**Lithium Sodium : **Oui le pairing Kuroko x GM est juste l'un des meilleurs qu'il puisse exister, je ne pouvais pas ne pas écrire dessus ^_^ j'ai souvent plein d'idées avec eux de toute façon ce serait un crime de ne pas les utiliser. J'espère que ton retour à la fac de médecine s'est bien passé et que tu auras le temps de lire mes prochains chapitres quand je les posterai.

**Liberlycaride :** Non je n'ai pas oublié cette fic, voici le chapitre suivant !

**Guest : **Voici la suite, désolée de t'avoir coupée dans ton élan comme ça.

**Daemonia Azrael Di Oz : **Kagami ne devrait plus tarder à réintervenir, merci d'avoir laissé un message ^_^.

**Liberlycaride :** Je réponds à tes reviews en avant-dernière parce que ça va me prendre un moment ^_^. Déjà merci d'avoir laissé tout ces messages, ensuite pour tes interrogations je vais répondre à celles que je peux sans spoiler : Akira, Yuki, Shurka... et tout les autres noms que tu n'as pas reconnu sont des personnages inventés, je voulais créer un univers à part entière et cela nécessitait des persos aux caractéristiques parfois différentes des personnages de Kuroko no Basket. Oui, la reine Yuki n'a rien vu du complot de Shurka car c'est un homme habitué à placer ses pions discrètement, et qui avait déjà commencé à agir bien avant qu'elle n'épouse Teppei. Et si elle ne l'a pas épousé c'est tout simplement parce qu'elle aimait son époux défunt et que les lois de Lymnia ne l'y obligeaient pas (Comme pour la mère de Louis XIV, à la mort de son époux elle s'est occupée de la régence du royaume avec l'aide du premier ministre en attendant que son fils soit en âge de gouverner, mais elle ne l'a pas épousé pour autant). De plus il est effectivement de tradition que ce soit les Ombres qui dirigent le royaume puisque ce sont eux qui sont bénis des dieux, Yuki s'occupe de la régence parce que Tetsu est le dernier membre de sa lignée et que personne d'autre ne peut le faire mais normalement c'est un autre Ombre d'une branche parallèle à la lignée principale qui aurait dû s'en charger.

Tetsu a choisit plusieurs Lumières parce qu'ils brillaient tous de façon égale à ses yeux et qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de les départager, et ce n'était pas dans son caractère de n'en garder qu'un aux dépends des quatre autres de toute façon. En ce qui concerne la Lumière de Teppei tu en apprendras plus sur elle dans la suite de la fic.

Normalement Tetsuya a effectivement plus de pouvoir que le Chambellan, mais durant la maladie de la reine c'est lui qui devient chargé de la régence du royaume et il peut donc faire plus facilement pression sur ceux à qui il donne des ordres que le Prince qui est encore enfant et n'a presque pas d'influence. Tetsu n'aurait donc pas pu imposer sa présence auprès de sa mère même s'il avait essayé.

La place de la famille d'Akashi dans le clan était la même que celles de Midorima, Kise et Murasakibara, c'est à dire que le père d'Aomine avait une autorité supérieure à celle de ses parents. Mais comme le clan est détruit toutes ces histoires de hiérarchie n'ont plus vraiment d'importance, et Akashi s'est imposé comme chef de leur petit groupe par son caractère et ses capacités pour la stratégie. Aomine a sûrement lutté un peu au début en refusant qu'il lui donne des ordres, mais on sait tous comment le garçon aux yeux vairons peut être effrayant et dangereux ^_^, il a donc finit par céder.

**Hatsukoi-san: **Déjà merci pour toutes tes reviews, je vais tâcher de répondre à toutes tes questions qui ne nécessitent pas de spoil. Quand Tetsu les a désignés tout les cinq comme ses Lumières les autres membres du Clan des Sables prisonniers dans le convoi ont eux été amenés à la caserne comme prévu puis exécutés. Le mot "sireli" vient bien d'une vraie langue mais pour tout t'avouer je ne sais plus laquelle, c'était du perse, de l'arabe ou un truc dans ce genre là...^_^', et oui les deux chansons sont de moi à 100%!

Le fait que Daiki et Ryouta n'aient pas été en contact avec Tetsu durant leur sommeil était l'expression de leur contrariété par rapport à l'attention qu'il porte à Kagami, ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec des ondes négatives dégagées par ses rêves c'est juste de la jalousie ^_^.

Oui Tetsu ne supporte pas l'alcool et il en ressent des bouffées de désir incontrôlables par la suite, c'est dû à sa nature d'Ombre. Et oui j'ai beaucoup mis Ryouta en avant sans vraiment le vouloir au cours des derniers chapitres, ça devrait se rééquilibrer après cet arc.

Voilà, j'espère recevoir encore beaucoup de commentaires de ta part!

* * *

**Chapitre 20: La force du Prince des Ombres**

Tetsuya sentit l'exaspération le gagner en voyant qu'ils arrivaient à une nouvelle salle au bout des marches. Ce jeu stupide n'aurait donc pas de fin?

Hors d'haleine il s'appuya un instant contre le mur, laissant ses Lumières s'enquérir des règles de l'épreuve pour lui. Une main fraîche vint essuyer son front moite de sueur et il ferma les yeux avec soulagement.

-Je t'avais dis que c'était trop, fit Shintaro en l'examinant les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais bien...

-C'est à moi d'en convenir, répondit sèchement l'érudit. Commence par t'asseoir et boire pour te réhydrater.

-Mais Ryou...

-Ne t'en voudra pas le moins du monde si tu t'arrêtes cinq minutes pour récupérer. Surtout si c'est le temps de déterminer ce qu'il va falloir faire dans cette salle-ci.

Le Prince céda, et se laissa glisser le long du mur pour rejoindre le sol où il s'efforça de prendre de grandes respirations calmes pour diminuer son point de côté et réoxygéner son sang. Sa Lumière aux cheveux verts lui tandis sa gourde et il l'accepta avec gratitude.

-Que faut-il faire cette fois-ci?

-Le piège est plus classique, répondit Daiki. Il faut marcher sur les bonnes dalles dans l'ordre qui correspond au message des tableaux, Seijuro est en train de réfléchir au chemin à emprunter.

Tetsuya s'aperçut qu'effectivement de grands tableaux étaient accrochés aux murs et que les dalles du sol étaient gravées de mots divers. Les peintures étaient belles, il laissa son regard dériver un instant pour les observer. L'une d'elles représentait un champ de fleurs multicolores, une autre des savants penchés sur d'anciens manuscrits dans une bibliothèque, une troisième un champs de bataille... Il serait bien resté à les contempler si la situation n'avait pas été aussi difficile. Mais il s'inquiétait pour Ryouta, tout ses instincts lui criaient qu'il fallait qu'ils le rejoignent au plus vite. Les Dieux seuls savaient ce que cet homme avait pu lui faire.

Atsushi dû s'apercevoir de son angoisse car il vint poser gentiment sa main sur sa tête.

-Ne penses pas à des choses mauvaises Tetsu-chin, pour l'instant il faut avancer.

Il hocha la tête en souriant faiblement, le laissant pour une fois caresser ses cheveux de manière apaisante. Et quand Seijuro les appela il avait reprit des forces.

-Je vais y aller le premier pour m'assurer que la voie est sûre, dit sa Lumière aux yeux vairons. Suivez-moi un par un une fois que j'aurais atteins la porte en face.

-Sois prudent, dit Tetsuya.

Le roux acquiesça, et vérifia que sa faux était bien accrochée dans son dos avant de s'avancer vers les dalles. Son pied heurta un éclat de roche qui roula sur la première et ils n'eurent pas le temps de respirer qu'une série de flèches allait se planter brutalement dans le mur en face.

-Hé ben au moins on sait ce qu'on risque si on fait une erreur, commenta Daiki.

-Si tu en fais une je me chargerais moi-même de te clouer au mur, répondit tranquillement Seijuro.

Le sabreur déglutit, et fut soudain plus attentif à l'endroit où l'autre marchait. Et curieusement cette scène presque habituelle entre eux fit sourire l'Ombre et le détendit légèrement.

Les choses se passèrent bien au début. Shintaro suivit son autre Lumière quand celui-ci eut finit puis ce fut au tour d'Atsushi. Tetsuya s'engagea derrière-lui et son amant métisse passa en dernier, le suivant de près néanmoins. Ils avaient presque dépassé le milieu de la salle quand l'héritier au trône trébucha brusquement et tomba rudement au sol.

-Tetsu!

L'héritier tourna la tête et découvrit la racine enroulée autour de sa cheville, avant de penser aux pièges. Quand la plante le tira de façon à ce que sa jambe enfonce une mauvaise dalle il n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour réagir avant qu'ils ne finissent transpercés de toutes parts. La pensée de Daiki qui risquait de mourir aussi et de Ryouta qu'ils devaient retrouver lui traversa la tête, et curieusement cela suffit pour déclencher en lui un automatisme. Plus vite qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait son corps se couvrit d'arabesques et la brume se fit bouclier devant eux, stoppant la volée de flèches à quelques centimètres de leurs chairs.

Tous furent silencieux le temps d'un battement de cœur, puis Daiki sortit complètement son sabre que ses réflexes lui avaient fait commencer à dégainer, et cessa de loucher sur le trait qui restait suspendu juste en face de ses yeux.

-Bordel de merde...

Tetsuya poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'il y était arrivé à temps, mais la racine le tira une seconde fois vers elle avec rudesse et lui tira une exclamation. La réaction du métisse fut immédiate et il trancha le végétal en deux avant de le tirer par le bras pour le relever. Tous deux se postèrent ensuite sur leurs dalles respectives et constatèrent que la plante les avait encerclé, comme elle encerclait avec agressivité leurs compagnons et les empêchait d'intervenir.

-Tetsuya ta cheville?! s'enquit Shintaro tout en sectionnant une autre racine dressée devant lui avec l'un de ses poignards.

-Je vais bien!

-Vous ne sortirez pas d'ici vivants, fit la voix du kidnappeur de nouveau partout autour d'eux.

-C'est ce qu'on va voir! Rétorqua Daiki en tranchant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée.

-C'est tout vu, et quand j'en aurais finit avec vous je me chargerai d'éduquer le petit effronté qui me reste.

Il semblait énervé comparé aux deux premières fois où il leur avait parlé, Tetsuya sauta sur l'occasion pour avoir des nouvelles de sa Lumière:

-Ryouta?! Où est-il !?

-Enfermé en pièce d'isolement pour apprendre où est sa place, ricana l'homme. Maintenant il ne vous reste plus qu'à mourir et je pourrais m'occuper convenablement de lui.

Les six Lymniens se figèrent.

Enfermé? Il avait _enfermé _Ryouta?

Le Prince sentit une fureur sourde se diffuser dans ses veines. Son visage devint glacial et la brume autour de lui s'agita en réponse à ses émotions, mais comme les plantes appuyaient sur les parties dangereuses du sol il fut contraint de continuer à les protéger plutôt que de s'en prendre au kidnappeur. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs être redevenu silencieux après ces mots et ils furent contraints de se concentrer sur le danger immédiat avant de s'inquiéter pour leur amant. Avec son sabre Daiki leur fraya un passage pour rejoindre les autres et les guerriers se mirent dos à dos, plaçant Tetsuya en leur centre.

-Ces saletés sont coriaces.

-Mais à part tenter de nous immobiliser elles ne peuvent pas faire grand chose, déclara Shintaro. On finira par toutes les avoir.

-Sauf si il y en a d'autres qui nous attendent dans le couloir suivant Shinta-chin.

Tetsuya n'avait pas l'intention d'accorder le temps qu'il pouvait passer à chercher Ryouta à de stupides plantes, il suivit son instinct et appuya sa main sur l'épaule de Daiki, commençant immédiatement à absorber son aura quand elle devint visible.

-Tetsu!? Qu'est-ce-que...

-Baissez-vous.

Par réflexe ils obéirent sans poser de questions et une vague d'énergie obscure quitta brutalement son corps pour se répandre en cercle. Elle lacéra les plantes et traversa tout le manoir pour en exterminer jusqu'à la moindre graine, permettant à l'Ombre d'évaluer toute la surface du bâtiment par la même occasion. Celui-ci leva la tête en localisant la position d'un grand groupe de personnes.

-Le kidnapeur est juste au dessus avec deux étages d'écart.

-Tu peux faire quelque chose pour nous y amener? Demanda Seijuro qui semblait être le seul à ne pas se laisser dépasser par ses pouvoirs.

-Avec l'aide d'Atsu oui je pense.

Son protecteur aux cheveux violets l'interrogea du regard sur ce qu'il devait faire et Tetsuya lui saisit la main tout en lâchant l'épaule du sabreur. Une vive lumière violette entoura le plus grand et commença à disparaître dans son corps à travers leurs doigts noués, l'apport brute de puissance provoquait une sensation incroyable mais il était toujours trop emplit de colère pour se laisser griser par elle. La brume qui l'entourait fonça vers le plafond, le percuta violemment et fit exploser la pierre sous le choc. Elle ne s'arrêta pas là et alla transpercer également le deuxième étage, créant un trou béant dans l'intérieur du manoir.

-C'est sûr que c'est plus rapide si on fait notre propre chemin, commenta Daiki.

Toujours avec l'énergie sombre qui l'entourait le Prince les protégea des débris. Il ressentit ensuite une grande fatigue mais tint bon jusqu'à ce que le danger soit écarté, et retrouva son apparence normale sans pouvoir retenir l'énergie à la base de ses pouvoirs qui retournait de l'autre côté du gouffre. Il tituba mais fut rattrapé par Atsushi qui lui tenait toujours la main.

-Est-ce-que ça va Tetsu-chin?

-Oui... murmura-t-il. C'est juste un peu fatiguant...

-Tu en as assez fais, déclara Seijuro. Nous allons nous occuper de la suite. Porte-le le temps que nous montions en haut Atsushi.

Le grand guerrier obéit, passant son bras sous les jambes de Tetsuya pour le tenir contre lui. Ils sautèrent ensuite de gravats en gravats jusqu'aux deuxième étage où un homme vêtu comme un prêtre et aux cheveux blonds se trouvait assit dans un fauteuil, entouré d'autres personnes qui n'eurent aucune réaction, et d'espèces de petits humanoïdes verts qui fuyaient en tout sens.

-Comment est-ce-possible?!

-Il semblerait que contrairement à tout ce que vous prédisiez nous ayions survécut, déclara Seijuro.

L'homme eut une grimace de colère et les pointa du doigt en s'exclamant:

-Tuez-les!

Aussitôt les serviteurs se mirent en mouvement comme s'ils n'avaient attendu que ça, et Tetsuya remarqua très vite l'absence de vie dans leurs regards.

-Ces gens sont étranges.

-On dirait effectivement que cet homme les contrôle, déclara Shintaro en repoussant un adolescent armé d'un couteau de cuisine.

-On s'en fiche si ils attaquent moi je réplique! S'exclama son camarade à la peau brune.

-S'il les contrôle ils ne sont pas responsables! répliqua le Prince.

Sa Lumière comprit qu'il était contre l'idée des morts et agit en conséquence, se contentant d'immobiliser leurs assaillants quand il le pouvait. Rapidement le nombre de ceux-ci diminua, et le prêtre qui devait être impuissant sans plantes à sa disposition tenta de s'enfuir.

-Pas si vite! fit Seijuro en bondissant après lui.

Il lui jeta sa faux dans les jambes avec un regard glacial, et l'autre tomba au sol dans un cri.

-Où est-il? Exigea de savoir Tetsuya sans une once de pitié en venant se planter devant lui.

-De...De qui...

-Il te demande où se trouve Ryouta, susurra glacialement le Tacticien en lui plaçant la lame de son arme contre la gorge.

Le kidnappeur resta silencieux et le Prince planta durement ses yeux dans les siens tandis que le reste de ses Lumières se faisait plus hostile.

-On t'a posé une question! Gronda Daiki en lui balançant son pied dans les côtes.

-Urgh! La...La pièce en face... céda le ravisseur.

L'héritier au trône de Lymnia s'y précipita sans plus se préoccuper de lui.

-Tetsu-chin attends!

Sans écouter il pénétra dans la pièce, et fut frappé par la chaleur qui régnait dans cet endroit. Puis il le parcouru du regard et repéra immédiatement l'armoire en métal fermée de l'extérieur.

-Bon sang!

Atsushi n'eut besoin que d'une foulée pour aller retirer violemment la barre en fer qui retenait les portes. L'objet tomba bruyamment au sol et l'Ombre ouvrit l'armoire aussitôt après. Il n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour que ses yeux tombent sur ceux écarquillés de son amant épéiste. Et il y vit tout de suite à quel point celui-ci était terrifié. Des larmes coulaient d'ailleurs lentement le long de ses joues pâles. Son être tout entier se révolta à cette vue, mais il se força à n'avoir aucun mouvement brusque. Au contraire il s'agenouilla doucement devant le blond recroquevillé sans lâcher ses yeux des siens. Et il l'appela doucement:

-Ryouta.

Son protecteur eut un sursaut, et cette fois il pu voir dans son regard qu'il le voyait vraiment.

-Te...tsuyacchi...

Le Prince hocha la tête et répondit tout en caressant délicatement sa joue:

-Je suis là...

Les larmes se mirent à couler plus abondamment des yeux dorés. Il attira le blond contre lui avec toujours autant de douceur, et murmura tendrement à son oreille les mots qu'il sentait capables de le libérer de la peur.

-C'est finit Ryou. Tout va bien...

**§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§**

Daiki vit son camarade avoir un tremblement incontrôlable, puis celui-ci s'agrippa à leur Ombre avec force et enfouit son visage dans son cou en pleurant. Tetsuya eut un sourire doux et se mit à lui souffler des mots réconfortants à l'oreille en lui caressant les cheveux. Avec cette gentillesse et cet amour qu'il était le seul à pouvoir dégager.

Ça semblait tellement facile pour lui, pourtant le métisse et les autres auraient bien été incapables de faire de même. Parce qu'ils avaient leur fierté, parce qu'ils n'auraient pas su comment s'y prendre, parce qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à se laisser aller avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui de toute façon. Ils pouvaient le protéger, ils pouvaient se défendre mutuellement, mais dès que ça touchait à des choses où il fallait être sincère avec ses sentiments c'était toujours Tetsuya qui parvenait à agir. Eux étaient des guerriers, et même s'ils étaient proches les uns des autres ils gardaient toujours cette espèce de retenue quand les choses nécessitaient une action plus délicate. C'était paradoxal, leur Ombre était en un sens si fragile et pourtant si solide quand c'était eux qu'il fallait soutenir. Personne d'autre que lui ne pouvait toucher leurs cœurs et les apaiser comme ça. Personne ne pouvait faire preuve naturellement d'une telle empathie et une telle douceur à leur égard sans rien demander en retour. Personne d'autre n'aurait été prêt à le faire pour eux de toute façon. Il était le seul à les avoir toujours pleinement acceptés.

Le sabreur et ses partenaires laissèrent le plus jeune se charger de soulager le blond des restes de sa crise de terreur, se contentant de rester là à le regarder l'envelopper de sa présence calme et douce qu'ils savaient être le meilleur des remèdes dans ce genre de situations. C'était un peu comme si une oasis inaccessible du désert leur confiait à eux seuls les clefs du chemin permettant d'aller se désaltérer à son eau salvatrice. Tetsu ne leur avait jamais caché qu'il avait besoin d'eux pour survivre, c'était évident quand on voyait sa situation et la façon dont il dépendait d'eux pour être protégé et rester en vie. Mais eux aussi avaient besoin de lui pour continuer à sourire et ne pas se laisser dévorer par la part d'ombre qu'ils possédaient au fond de leur âme.

Sans lui qui sait ce qu'ils deviendraient? Leur clan détruit, sans doute se sépareraient-ils inévitablement après avoir finit par être étouffés par leurs propres défauts, et ils finiraient par mourir quelque part seuls et oubliés de tous.

Seijuro prit soudain la parole, interrompant sa réflexion:

-Tetsuya. Le manipulateur est en train d'essayer de s'enfuir.

Effectivement Daiki avait remarqué les mouvements du prêtre qui tentait de s'éclipser discrètement, celui-ci se figea en entendant les mots de leur chef.

-Je ne peux pas laisser Ryou, répondit le Prince. Je te laisse t'en charger.

Il n'avait même pas détourné les yeux de l'épéiste pour parler, et vu l'état de celui-ci Daiki le comprenait. À l'heure actuelle leur Ombre était le seul repère sûr de Ryouta, il paniquerait probablement si celui-ci détournait son attention de lui ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Et Tetsuya était parfaitement conscient de ça lui aussi, si bien que sans hésitation il avait décidé de donner la priorité à leur amant plutôt qu'à l'homme qui l'avait enlevé, faisant confiance au Tacticien pour qu'il prenne les bonnes mesure envers celui-ci.

Seijuro sourit avec satisfaction comme si c'était exactement ce qu'il avait attendu, et se détourna pour aller intercepter le prêtre en déclarant:

-Très bien. Daiki.

Le sabreur comprit qu'il devait aller avec lui et le fit sans protester. Son camarade blond était entre de bonnes mains et ses autres partenaires restaient pour protéger leur Ombre. Il pouvait s'éloigner avec le roux sans s'inquiéter.

_à suivre..._

* * *

Bonjour à tous! Enfin voici le chapitre que vous avez tant attendu...

J'espère qu'il vous satisfera pleinement parce ça n'a pas été de la tarte pour le réécrire.

Encore une fois je remercie tous ceux qui m'ont soutenue dans la perte de ma clef usb (toujours pas retrouvée T_T) et qui auront eut le courage d'attendre jusque là pour avoir la suite.

Malheureusement le fait que je poste ce chapitre ne signifie pas le retour de ma publication régulière. J'ai des cours à la fac, des fics en cours, et des projets d'autres qui sont très en retard donc la publication du _Prince des Ombres_ risque de dépendre beaucoup de ma motivation et des (maigres) trous de mon emploi du temps. J'espère néanmoins que vous continuerez à le lire et à me faire part de vos réactions.

Ciao et à bientôt!


End file.
